Writing's on the wall
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: [AU] Viktor Nikiforov se resignó a que el sueño por el que estuvo luchando, no era su verdadera vocación. Yuuri Katsuki cumplió el objetivo de convertirse en el escritor que siempre quiso, pero ahora, no sabe cómo continuar. Uno de ellos perdió algo. El otro sabe que existe algo que está buscando. Ambos quieren encontrar lo que necesitan, pero ninguno de los dos sabe cómo hacerlo.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

* * *

 **Writing's on the wall**

* * *

Luchaba con un par de mechones rebeldes de su nueva cabellera, su elegante traje de etiqueta lo hacía resaltar ante los ojos de varios espectadores que aplaudían el anuncio recién dado por parte de su padre; con veintitrés años recién cumplidos, por fin ingresaba a los terrenos empresariales de su progenitor, convirtiéndose en la causa de las ovaciones al ser anunciado como un nuevo trabajador y futuro heredero.

Al mismo tiempo, un pelinegro de diecinueve años no daba crédito a lo que leía; el primer paso de su más grande sueño ya estaba hecho, y su recién asignado editor le daba sus más sinceras felicitaciones.

Ambos se encontraban con la mirada yendo de un lado a otro a su alrededor, tratando de localizar eso que necesitaban, tratando de hallar una respuesta. Suspiraron, y cada quién miró a su respectivo frente, estaban empezando nuevas situaciones con una única incógnita en mente

¿Cómo encontrar algo cuando ni siquiera sabes que buscas?

 **...**

—¡Sala! ¿No hay nada pendiente de revisión? —gritó desde su oficina un hombre de cabello color plata.

—No, no lo hay —respondió la secretaria, lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara.

—Pero, ¿estás completamente segura? —insistió, asomando la cabeza.

—Viktor —le nombró, haciendo contacto visual con el aludido—, todo está en orden. Puedes estar tranquilo en tu oficina —le sonrió la morena, mientras se colocaba en su lugar de trabajo.

El hombre le dio una última mirada llena de desesperanza y se devolvió a su escritorio.

—Ah… —suspiró.

Ese era aproximadamente el suspiro número treinta del día. Recién eran los primeros días de enero y todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto. Le gustaba la paz y relajarse, claro que sí, pero el ser un hombre de negocios sin negocios que hacer durante el día, solo lograba aburrirlo; perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras hacía girar su silla de piel.

Trabajaba en una empresa encargada de realizar múltiples y distintos eventos en la ciudad de Manhattan, en Nueva York; ubicándose en _Shearson Lehman Plaza,_ la empresa denominada simplemente como "Grupo Nikiforov", se encargaba desde celebraciones privadas como una boda o algún tipo de fiesta, hasta organizar reuniones ejecutivas o de personas de alto renombre.

Originalmente la iniciativa provenía de Rusia, el lugar de procedencia de él y su familia, sin embargo, en la expansión encontraron a Nueva York como una sede bastante activa, trasladándose allí años después. Actualmente, todo el mando lo tenía su padre, no obstante, Viktor estaba a nada de cumplir cinco años trabajando dentro de ella, dos como empleado normal y tres como jefe del departamento de planificación; ayudando en todo lo que podía en cuanto a los trabajos que les llegaban, haciendo siempre un poco más de lo que le correspondía.

Resignado, miró el reloj de pared que tenía al lado suyo, dándose cuenta que eran ya las tres de la tarde, y, que no había trabajo por ser principio de año, bien podía irse a almorzar con la mayor calma del mundo.

—Sala, iré a comer —le anunció a su asistente, dirigiéndose al elevador.

—¡De acuerdo! Que disfrutes tu comida —exclamó, sin quitar la mirada del computador.

Era raro que saliera a comer, normalmente pedía algo y lo comía ahí mismo, pero sentía que, si seguía entre las paredes de su oficina, explotaría.

Tomó su auto del aparcamiento y condujo un rato sin rumbo fijo, hasta que pudo divisar un letrero que recitaba su entrada a _Greenwich Village._ Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió dejar el vehículo en algún estacionamiento. Al descender, empezó una caminata sin ningún camino en específico, llegando minutos después a una explanada despejada; donde decidió sentarse un momento sobre una banca vacía para pensar a donde dirigirse. Pasado un momento, su vista se enfocó en mirar a los transeúntes ir y venir; padres con sus hijos, una que otra pareja de la mano, un joven enfocando con una cámara fotográfica, perros siendo paseados por sus dueños.

Podría jurar en ese momento que lo que sentía era una especie de envidia, verlos tan apacibles disfrutando el día soleado, sin preocupaciones en ese momento, deteniéndose a observar algunas hojas caer de los árboles, el desearía estar así, disfrutar todo, que esas ganas de tener algo que lo hiciera regresar al pasado, se esfumaran.

—Señor —escuchó que le hablaron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, hola —saludó a un niño frente a él, el cual alzó su brazo para señalar bajo sus pies; al parecer, su pelota se había colado entre ellos. El peliplata la tomó y se la devolvió—. Aquí tienes —sonrió.

—¡Muchas gracias! —agradeció, yéndose alegre.

Suspiró —de nuevo, el número treinta y uno—, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado media hora divagando, se paró del asiento dispuesto a encontrar un local donde almorzar, sin embargo, miró como en un extremo de la explanada, había gente agrupada, y bueno, era una persona a la que siempre le ganaba la curiosidad, así que se acercó para ver qué era lo que tenía absortas a las personas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo observar a tres muchachos diferentes; uno de tez morena con cabellera negra, otro más pequeño de cabello café y piel clara, y por último uno que también tenía tez morena y cabello negro, pero sostenía una expresión un tanto seria. Todos portaban trajes llamativos, como si fuesen actores de obras de teatro.

« _Debe tratarse de artistas urbanos_ », pensó. Ya que no era nada raro encontrarlos por ese tramo de la calle; era algo casi cotidiano.

Tratando de acercarse un poco más, pudo escuchar lo que parecía, el final de una actuación callejera.

 _—_ _¡Qué traje tan magnífico! —exclamó el más pequeño._

 _—_ _¡Qué bordados tan exquisitos! —prosiguió el de tez morena._

 _—_ _¡Pero si está desnudo!_

 _—_ _Y todo el pueblo comenzó a gritar lo mismo, pero, aunque el emperador estaba seguro de que tenían razón, continuó su desfile orgullos —finalizó el de rostro serio._

Al momento de recitar el chico de semblante neutro esa última frase, el público reunido estalló en aplausos; recibiendo los exponentes gustosos las alabanzas, agradeciendo con pequeñas reverencias.

—¡Gracias, gracias! Pueden disfrutar de más lectura como éstas en la nueva librería cerca de aquí, ¡no se arrepentirán! _—_ exclamaba el de menor altura, repartiendo pequeñas tarjetas a las personas.

Viktor sonrió y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su idea original de ir a comer. Pero al girar y tratar de dar un paso, se percató de una presencia delante de él.

—Oh —dijo, dándose cuenta que quién tenía el frente era al chico inexpresivo—. Hola —saludó dudoso, el otro en respuesta solo le extendió un rectángulo negro, esfumándose después de tomarlo el peliplata—. _¿Gracias?_ —musitó al aire, depositando el papel dentro de su cartera emprendiendo marcha a algún local que satisficiera su necesidad en el estómago.

 **…**

Ir a comer fuera de sus instalaciones de trabajo se había hecho algo rutinario.

Probaba distintos establecimientos, desde restaurantes hasta donde ofrecieran simples pero satisfactorios bocadillos. Ese día no era la excepción, pensando en ese momento su próximo blanco para deleitar sus papilas.

Las calles estaban llenas de cafés y lugares apacibles, su mirada bailaba entre donde caminaba y la otra acera, tratando de localizar alguna fachada que llamara su atención, el tener tiempo libre para ir y explorar establecimientos culinarios tenía su punto malo, en algún momento ya no había nuevos.

El peliplata chistó la lengua, tratando de pensar cuál era su antojo de ese momento, pero, en su lugar, vislumbró una vaga imagen de letras blancas sobre una superficie café, si mal no recordaba; era parte de una tarjeta que había recibido hace varios días de un chico de semblante serio; sacó su cartera en busca de ella y confirmar su deducción inicial; en la parte baja del papel se encontraban las palabras "librería y café", si había café tenían comida, ¿no?

Afortunadamente no quedaba lejos de ahí, tan solo tenía que cruzar un par de calles; al corroborar la dirección, ubicó un local color café con un gran ventanal con un par de letras sobre él recitando " _Makkawa Kha_ ". El ojiazul miró pensativo el establecimiento, terminando por cruzar e ingresar a la librería.

Al mover la puerta, se escuchó el tintineo de una pequeña campaña, lo cual atrajo la atención de unas cuantas personas que escuchaban atentas a un joven que leía para ellas; Viktor se disculpó en silencio, dirigiéndose a lo que creía, era la barra para ordenar café.

Tomó un pequeño menú de dos partes pensando que ordenar, cuando de un momento a otro, sintió una mirada penetrante sobre él.

—¡Bienvenido! —soltó de repente un chico de piel morena que lo miraba sonriente.

—Gracias —respondió cortés el ojiazul, alzando una ceja en el proceso.

—¿Listo para ordenar?

—Ah —murmuró indeciso, dando un rápido vistazo a las bebidas y comestibles—, que sea un café helado y un sándwich —pidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entendido —acotó el moreno, dando media vuelta mientras mostraba una señal de almirante.

Mientras, el peliplata miraba los alrededores del establecimiento, era lo suficientemente grande y acogedor; todos los muebles eran de madera, desprendiendo un agradable y fresco olor, seis estantes con libros al fondo del lugar, divisándose más allá una especie de tabla de madera alfombrada, tenía una pequeña parte superior con repisas repletas de libros y un par de sillones _puff,_ y, para finalizar, no muy lejos de su asiento, estaban otros tres estantes pegados a la pared, teniendo frente a ellos un grupo de personas sentadas en pequeños sillones color verde, y otros tantos en el suelo, escuchando atentamente una lectura declamada por un joven de cabello negro recargado de una pequeña mesa junto a una ventana.

La mirada de los oyentes estaba repleta de atención a la historia, podía jurar ver los ojos ajenos brillar ante cada palabra; él oía las palabras recitadas más no las escuchaba, le hubiera gustado llegar antes de que el relato comenzara, ya que, estando a la probable mitad de la historia, sentía que no tenía mucho sentido brindarle atención.

—Interesante, ¿no? —escuchó a su espalda, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¿Perdón? —respondió, reordenando sus pensamientos.

—La lectura, ¿te está gustando?

—Oh, eso. No me gusta mucho escuchar una historia a la mitad —comentó apenado.

—Siempre puedes leerla desde el principio —sugirió el chico, colocando los alimentos que había ordenado sobre la barra—. También tenemos lecturas jueves, viernes y, normalmente, lecturas infantiles los fines de semana —informó amablemente.

—Gracias por la información, trataré de recorrer el vecindario esos días —respondió cortés.

—Si necesitas algo más, estaré por allá —dijo, señalando la esquina de la barra de madera, el peliplata se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Se limitó a degustar su comida mientras seguía observando de reojo la decoración del lugar, hasta que, en un momento dado, sus oídos dejaron de ignorar la voz ajena, colocando mayor énfasis en ellas, pasando sus mordidas al emparedado a ser más lentas conforme cada oración llegaba hasta su lugar.

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿dices que te faltan lugares por recorrer? —le preguntó el pelinegro, mirándolo curioso._

 _—_ _No, no… bueno, algo así. No estoy seguro —contestó el aludido, rascándose la cabeza._

 _—_ _Repíteme, ¿qué haces cada que te vas de las ciudades que visitas?_

 _—_ _Me despido, y, al hacerlo, miro a todas y cada una de las personas con las que estrecho la mano o recibo un abrazo; tratando de sentir si hay… hay algo. Pero nunca hay nada, al menos hasta ahora —murmuró el castaño, colocando una mueca en su rostro._

 _—_ _Sabes, al menos, ¿qué es ese algo? —preguntó, mirándolo de reojo._

 _—_ _¿Te conté de mi sueño? ¿La estrella?_

 _—_ _¿La fugaz que miraste a la sombra de los ojos de alguien?_

 _—_ _Sí, esa —respondió, recargando el cuerpo sobre la pequeña vereda de la calle._

 _—_ _¿Me estás diciendo que lo que buscas es mirar estrellas fugaces en los ojos de alguien?_

 _—_ _Tal vez, o quizás solo sean estrellas normales —respondió riendo—. Lo único que sé es que, probablemente, me falta mucho por explorar. Y tal vez, un día, llegue sin avisar._

 _Ambos continuaron tomando pequeñas piedras para tirarlas al otro lado de la acera, formando un acogedor silencio que minutos después fue roto por Leon._

 _—_ _Creo que, en eso puedo entenderte —comentó súbitamente, lanzando una piedra nueva._

 _—_ _¿"En eso"? —interrogó Seth, mirándolo dudoso._

 _—_ _Que falta algo. O bueno, en mi caso, que perdí algo —corrigió su comentario._

 _—_ _¿En serio? Y, ¿qué es lo que te falta?_

 _—_ _No lo sé —respondió alzando los hombros, recibiendo una mirada retadora por parte de su acompañante—. Quiero decir… a veces me quedo mirando el techo, veo situaciones a mi alrededor y pienso: sí, lo he perdido, he perdido…_

 _—_ _He perdido… ¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Exacto —respondió mirándolo, recibiendo una expresión confundida de su interlocutor._

 _—_ _Tus pensamientos son extraños —comentó risueño, negando con la cabeza._

 _—_ _Mira quien habla —dijo, contagiándose de la risa ajena—. Pero, al menos, ¿me dirás cuando encuentres algo?_

 _—_ _¿Y tú cuando sepas sobre eso? —respondió, alzando una ceja._

 _—_ _Prometido —contestó el de largo cabello._

 _—_ _Prometido —dijo, de igual manera._

 _Después de eso lo único que se podía escuchar era el pasar de autos que transitaban al azar, los pequeños trozos de roca aterrizando del otro lado, y el ruido del viento que se colaba entre ambos. Y continuaron con su divertida hazaña de arrojar cosas, dejando que la transición de colores sobre el cielo diera pauta al manto oscuro que introducía a la noche, envolviéndolos lentamente, todo entre una charla de preguntas sin respuesta y objetos no encontrados._

El joven narrador acomodó los lentes de marco azul que se habían caído un poco por el puente de su nariz, alzó la mirada a sus atentos oyentes y cerró el libro con su mano derecha, dando a entender el final del capítulo; seguido de eso, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, formulando una pequeña sonrisa en el chico de cabello negro.

Viktor tardó unos segundos en volver en sí, los pequeños diálogos que pudo percibir lo adentraron completamente en cualquiera que fuese la historia que el chico leía; ni siquiera pudo percatarse en qué momento devoró sus alimentos. Trató de despejarse moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, divisando como el joven estrechaba las manos con varias personas. Pensó en acercarse a él para preguntarle sobre el nombre de la lectura finalizada, pero había mucha gente alrededor para su gusto.

Mientras pensaba qué hacer, el chico de piel morena hizo aparición de nuevo.

—¿Necesitas otra cosa? —preguntó sonriente, retirando los trastes del peliplata.

—No, no… Solo la cuenta —pidió amable, mirando de reojo al grupo de lectores.

Mientras esperaba movía el pie de manera frenética sobre la losa, era un hombre curioso y no le gustaba quedarse con dudas, menos si las podía resolver ipso facto; haciendo ademán de levantarse del asiento para acercarse lentamente, fue llamado nuevamente por el joven que lo atendió.

—Aquí tienes —dijo, devolviéndole cambio junto a su ticket.

—Gracias —respondió, y, justo en el momento que terminó de pronunciar su agradecimiento, canalizó el sonido de la pequeña campana de la entrada, la cual, a través de la ventana, pudo vislumbrar que se trataba de la salida del joven narrador.

El peliplata no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña maldición.

—Y, ¿ya te decidiste? —escuchó que le preguntaban.

—¿Decidirme? —preguntó dudoso.

—Sí, ¿ya decidiste si volverás para escuchar alguna lectura? —interrogó, con un cierto deje de emoción en su habla.

Viktor ladeo el rostro hacia el gran ventanal junto a la entrada, dirigiendo su mirada al camino por el que el chico de pelo negro se había marchado. Percatándose que ya ni siquiera podía percibir su sombra, respondió:

—Sí, probablemente volveré.

* * *

 **«»**

Los pequeños diálogos de la actuación callejera son un fragmento del cuento "El traje nuevo del emperador" de Hans Christian Andersen (uno de mis cuentos favoritos).

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola a quién sea que haya llegado hasta aquí!_ Pues, inicio con esta historia, esto comenzó como un borrador a principios de año, por contratiempos no había tenido el tiempo suficiente de desarrollarla, pero ahora, pienso aprovechar mi tiempo vacacional (o eso espero), sin obviar el hecho de que tenía muchas ganas de realizar un longfic de estos dos.

Por mi parte, espero estar actualizando los sábados en el transcurso de la tarde-noche. Sin más, espero que este pequeño inicio haya sido de su agrado, al igual que el futuro desarrollo de la historia.

 _Nos leemos,_

—K.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo Uno**

* * *

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no tocaba un libro?

Es decir, una historia, un relato que lograra calarle la mente; no los libros de su oficina llenos de tecnicismos y fórmulas matemáticas, de ese tipo tenía montones.

Aquella, era una cuestión que empezó a plantearse después de su visita a esa librería, de alguna manera había olvidado como era catapultarse a mundos diferentes gracias a unos cuantos párrafos. Se preguntó en qué punto de su vida ésta se volvió tan monótona.

Era viernes por la tarde, sus deberes laborales estaban casi en su punto final, pero ahora, su debate mental era ir o no a la librería al marcharse de la oficina. Se cumplían dos semanas en las cuales, se había encargado de visitar el establecimiento a diario, tan solo para ver si el chico que había escuchado la otra ocasión, volvía. Pero grande era su decepción al cruzar la puerta y encontrarse con narradores que no eran él, si había estado presente su lógica era que trabajaba ahí, pero, si no era así, entonces ¿quién era?

Mientras pensaba en cada posibilidad, su mano derecha sostenía el peso de su cabeza mientras un bolígrafo daba vueltas sobre sus dedos de la mano izquierda, repitiendo un incesante ruido sobre el escritorio de madera.

—Dios mío, ¿no has pensado que necesitas más iluminación? —escuchó que dijeron al pie de la puerta.

—Entra la luz que necesita entrar, Chris —respondió, mirando de soslayo al intruso en su oficina.

Christophe Giacometti, su mejor amigo y mano derecha en el trabajo, acostumbraba irrumpir cada día en su espacio laboral, algunas veces para robarle un trago, otras para contarle alguna nueva —o intento de— conquista. Lo único cierto entre esos dos, era que al trabajar juntos para realizar algún evento eran más que conocidos como un "dúo dinámico", y eso era aplicado también en el ámbito personal.

—Me sigo preguntando porque pediste persianas al recibir la oficina —cuestionó, tomando asiento frente al peliplata, colocando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

—A veces me gusta la oscuridad —contestó, acomodándose en su lugar para mirar al rubio—. Pero no viniste aquí para hablar de la iluminación, ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió alzando una ceja.

—Tan acertado como siempre —sonrió su amigo, dándole la razón—. Unos tragos saliendo del trabajo, esa es mi misión, ¿qué dices? —le preguntó, posando la barbilla sobre sus dos manos entrelazadas, Viktor le miró de reojo.

—Paso por esta noche —declinó la oferta, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Giacometti arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Desde cuándo Viktor Nikiforov rechaza la oferta de una buena noche de viernes antes de entrar a un periodo laboral extenso? —inquirió, mirándole de forma acusadora.

La potente mirada acusadora de su compañero trataba de descifrar la expresión en el rostro del peliplata, el cual, solo atinó a responder lo más natural posible.

—Ya tengo un compromiso —soltó de manera despreocupada.

—¿Compromiso? O... ¿Cita? —interrogó en tono sugerente.

—No, no, compromiso. Unos colegas que vienen de visita, negocios —decía vagamente el ojiazul, tratando de marear al rubio entre su palabrerío.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos; uno tratando de utilizar el encantador tono azul de sus ojos para terminar de convencer con su excusa, el otro haciendo un intento en vano para descifrar el misterio detrás de la oferta declinada. Hasta que uno, por fin cedió.

—Muy bien —suspiró el rubio, dándose por vencido—. Tú te lo pierdes, querido —le dijo, emprendiendo marcha a la salida de la oficina.

—Prometo pagarlo la próxima semana —sugirió, antes de que Chris saliera completamente.

—Tu invitas —sentenció, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha a modo de despedida.

El peliplata se dejó caer en la silla de piel, liberando a su vez un gran y pesado suspiro.

No tenía intención de mentirle a su amigo, sin embargo, él tampoco tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer saliendo del trabajo, y decirle "bueno, no puedo, iré a una librería para ver si encuentro a un chico", no era buena idea, se prestaba a mal entendidos, _sobre todo_ con él.

Después del triunfo de su excusa, miró la hora, y, percatándose que ya eran pasado de las ocho de la noche, tomó su saco y portafolios para partir hacia el estacionamiento. Una vez localizado su automóvil, un _Audi_ plateado, ingresó en él; acomodó sus pertenencias en el asiento del copiloto y encendió el motor.

Vivía en _71 Broadway Apartments_ , lugar que estaba al otro extremo de Greenwich Village; donde había encontrado la librería. Sus dedos golpeaban rítmicamente el volante mientras esperaba el cambio de luz en el semáforo, eran menos de quince minutos de viaje para dirigirse hacia allá, pero, no, ¿para qué? No tenía por qué ir.

No obstante, eso no importó cuando dobló en el primer retorno que encontró, ni cuando aparcó el auto frente a la librería, ni mucho menos, cuando revisó la hora en su reloj, percatándose de que eran cerca de las once de la noche, cuando él, había llegado alrededor de las ocho cuarenta y cinco.

Era sumamente extraño el creciente nerviosismo en el ruso, pero no podía evitar sentirse como una especie de espía o niño pequeño vigilando a que no le descubrieran en sus travesuras; puesto que escondía su rostro con un libro, mirando de soslayo a los únicos dos clientes que restaban aparte de él, su pie se movía sobre el piso frenéticamente, observando el movimiento de la gente, si se iban, sería el único interesado en permanecer en el lugar. Nunca le había gustado ser el único en establecimientos como ese, normalmente algún trabajador se acercaba a preguntar si todo andaba bien, y en esta instancia la posibilidad de que tropezara con su respuesta estaba cerca del cien por ciento, algo muy impropio de su parte.

Minutos después saco el rostro de su escondite, crispándose al momento de escuchar la campana de la puerta principal, denotando la salida de sus únicos dos acompañantes. Miró su reloj, once cuarenta de la noche, ni siquiera sabía cómo había estado tanto tiempo "leyendo", ya que solo pasaba de hoja en hoja sin asimilar realmente el contenido.

Sus ojos, al estarse moviendo de un lado a otro, captaron a un hombre acercándose en su dirección, Viktor volvió a tomar el libro, plasmando toda la concentración del mundo en él.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Señor? —escuchó que le hablaba el hombre.

—¿Sí? —respondió saliendo de su escondite.

—Cerramos en veinte minutos —anunció—, ¿va a terminar ese libro?

—¿Eh? No, no, es decir... puedo volver después, gracias por avisarme —le dijo, entregándole el libro—. Buenas noches —se despidió, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la salida, viendo como el joven respondía a sus palabras alzando el pulgar.

Al pasar por la puerta principal no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro, no supo cómo es que terminó estando tanto tiempo allí, al fin y al cabo, el resultado había sido el mismo de los últimos días, todos sin éxito.

El día siguiente era sábado, ya había perdido el fin de semana anterior, debía pensar bien si quería apostar también en este.

Y con ese último pensamiento, entró a su auto y partió rumbo a su departamento.

 **…**

¿Había dicho que debía pensar si quería perder tiempo de su fin de semana? Sí, lo había dicho.

¿Esta vez pensó en obedecerse? No, no lo hizo; ¿por qué?, porque estaba en Greenwich Village, frente al distinguido local color madera, y eran las ocho treinta de la mañana.

Y por centésima vez en el mes, suspiró.

Miró el celular, caminaba en la acera sin pisar las líneas divisorias, todas esas cosas para matar el tiempo; si el día anterior se había enterado que cerraban a las doce de la mañana, ¿qué daño hacia llegar temprano para enterarse a qué hora abrían?

Caminando de un lado a otro, debatiendo en si irse o no, alguien llamó su atención.

—Lo de ser cliente consentido va enserio, ¿eh? —escuchó que decía una voz conocida, acercándose a él. Al aproximarse aquella persona a una distancia prudente, se dio cuenta que era el mismo chico que le había atendido la primera vez.

—Ah… ¿hola? —saludó con una extraña mueca, provocando una pequeña risa en el moreno.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo—. Te he visto muy seguido desde hace varios días, ¿acaso quieres ser una especie de miembro _VIP_ o algo así? —comentó burlón.

—Oh, bueno yo, ¿se me hizo temprano? —dijo como mejor excusa.

—Contando que abrimos a las nueve, si un poco —sonrió—, pero vamos, entra, de todos modos, aún no hay nadie —le invitó, sacando un juego de llaves; introdujo una en la cerradura y la puerta principal se abrió, el chico se hizo a un lado y le dio el paso a Viktor.

—Gracias —murmuro adentrándose al local, localizó la barra para comer y tomó asiento en el que se había convertido en su lugar de siempre.

—Aprovechando la ocasión —comentó el moreno colocándose detrás de la barra, llamando la atención del ruso—, no me he presentado, soy Phichit Chulanont, el dueño de este lugar —le sonrió al ojiazul, tendiéndole una mano.

—Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov —respondió, aceptando el gesto.

—Mucho gusto, Viktor. ¿Café helado? —dijo, sugiriéndole el que era su pedido habitual.

—Por favor —respondió el ruso con una sonrisa.

Mientras observaba como el moreno preparaba la bebida, Viktor jugaba con sus dedos pensando en cuál sería su primera pregunta, si estaba adentro tendría que aprovechar la oportunidad de disipar alguna de sus dudas.

—Y... Phichit —mencionó su nombre, llamándole la atención.

—¿Sí? —respondió el aludido, sin dejar de lado su labor.

—Hace tiempo que no venía al vecindario, pero, tengo memorias borrosas sobre éste lugar, y, no era una librería —comentó, mirando de nuevo los adornos del local—, era una galería, si mal no recuerdo.

—Tienes razón, lo era —afirmó—. La historia corta es, yo soy de Tailandia —empezó a relatar, tendiéndole el café a Viktor—, vine aquí gracias a una beca, al terminar mi carrera no quería irme. Un día encontré el local cuando lo estaban desocupando y voilá, ahora es mío —finalizó, sonriendo.

—Ya veo —sonrió, sin dejar que la conversación muriera continuó con su pequeño interrogatorio—. Y… ¿tienes varios trabajadores? —preguntó sorbiendo a la bebida.

—Algunos, me ayudan mayormente los fines de semana. Entre semana se turnan en lecturas y otros prefieren promocionar en Washington Square Park, ya que es relativamente nuevo.

—Sí...lo he notado —murmuró por lo bajo—. ¿Las lecturas tú las eliges?

—¿Uh? No exactamente, pueden tomar cualquier libro de aquí o si gustan traer uno en particular.

—Y... ¿Recuerdas el nombre de lo que leen? —soltó, llegando exactamente al punto que quería.

—¿Por qué? ¿Alguna llamó tu atención? —cuestionó el moreno, colocándose frente a él.

—Eh... sí, el primer día que vine, no sé si recuerdes bien, un chico de pelo negro leyó una escena entre dos personajes y bueno, creí que trabajaba aquí, pero... al parecer no, no lo he visto —comentó mirando hacia todos lados, bebiendo de su café.

—¿Chico de pelo negro? —repitió, tratando de remembrar el día—. ¡Ah! Te refieres a.… a él —dijo, Viktor alzó una ceja—. Quiero decir, sé quién es, es amigo mío; y, también sé que leyó, porque él es el autor.

—¿Él lo escribió? —preguntó, posando más atención en las palabras de Phichit.

—Sí, lo que escuchaste a medias, fue un capítulo de uno de sus libros. Específicamente, el segundo de una trilogía.

—¿Enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Él o el libro? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—…Los dos —terminó por decir.

—El del fragmento que leyó se llama "Hubo una noche donde soñé con tu mirar". El autor se llama… Eros —dijo, observando la cara de incredulidad del peliplata.

—¿Eros? —respondió dudoso—. Curioso nombre… casi parece un seudónimo.

Phichit lo miró, deformando su rostro en una carcajada tan solo unos segundos después.

—No, no, tienes razón —dijo riendo—, ese es su seudónimo. Su nombre real... —farfulló haciendo una pausa—, eso es secreto de estado.

Viktor dejó de lado el vaso con café y se inclinó mirando al tailandés con una ceja arqueada.

—Oh, vamos, eres su amigo.

—Si te lo dijera y él supiera que fui yo, me mataría. Tendrías que intentar tú mismo —respondió, jugando con una taza de porcelana.

Viktor bufó por lo bajo, pensando en su próximo movimiento, definitivamente tenía que sacar provecho del momento. Si quería que lo intentara, entonces, lo intentaría.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—, tan solo dime cuando volverá.

—Probablemente sea esta semana, no sé el día en específico.

—Está bien —contestó, terminó su bebida para levantarse del asiento y regresar a casa—. Antes de irme, una cosa más —dijo, girándose desde el umbral de la puerta—, ¿cuál es el nombre del primer libro?

—El título es "Un día quise conocer la vida de alguien más".

—Perfecto —sonrió—. Y, aquí tienes —regresó a la barra para entregarle el pago del café.

—Oh no, va por la casa —le dijo, guiñándole a un ojo, a lo que el ruso se limitó a murmurar un "gracias" y salir de ahí. Cuando giró la perilla, el tailandés le llamó—: Viktor, ¿quieres un consejo?

—… ¿Sí? —respondió dudoso.

—A Eros le gustan las personas directas, que vayan al grano, sorpréndelo si quieres saber su nombre, es una persona _muy_ dura —comentó, haciendo énfasis en "muy".

—De acuerdo, gracias —respondió el ojiazul, saliendo de la tienda, dejando a un muy divertido dueño dentro de ella.

Al salir del establecimiento reparó en que aún era muy temprano, sus deberes tan solo eran revisar unos correos electrónicos y su tarde estaría libre. Miró a su alrededor y tuvo una idea, si tenía suerte _Barnes and Noble_ estaría abierta.

Sí, definitivamente, iría a comprar esos libros.

…

Habían pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Alrededor de cinco horas?

Cinco horas y devoró dos libros de no más de trescientas páginas cada uno; efectivamente, tuvo suerte y Barnes and Noble estaba abierta, su memoria le jugó una mala pasada al no recordar tal cual los nombres de las obras literarias, pero bastó con decir el autor y en menos de cinco minutos tenía los trabajos de Eros gracias a una encargada del recinto.

Ahora eran las seis de la tarde, el atardecer estaba a punto de desaparecer y dar lugar a las tonalidades oscuras de la noche, el ruso seguía en los alrededores de Greenwich Village paseándose con la bolsa de sus compras matutinas. Si ya estaba ahí, bien podía regresar a Makkawa Kha para agradecerle a Phichit, y de paso, discutir sobre los libros, ya que sospechaba que también tuvo que haberlos leído.

No tardó más de quince minutos en llegar, al hacer sonar la campana con su entrada, pudo divisar un pequeño cúmulo de gente rodeando algo, o más bien, a alguien; era Eros, estaba ahí de nuevo y, al parecer, recién había terminado una lectura y él se lo había perdido.

Entrando presuroso se dirigió al tailandés, que estaba recargado sobre una pared cerca de la barra.

—No me dijiste que vendría hoy —recriminó el empresario al aproximarse al dueño, cruzado de brazos.

—Oh, Viktor —le dijo, percatándose de su presencia—. Te dije que esta semana, no sabía cuándo —respondió, sacando la lengua en forma juguetona, el ruso suspiró.

—¿Crees que pueda hablar con él? —preguntó, mirando de reojo como las personas que habían atendido a su narración se dispersaban poco a poco.

—Puedes acercarte cuando veas que la gente empieza a irse, si así lo prefieres.

El ávido lector tomó asiento en la barra por varios minutos, haciendo círculos sobre la madera con su dedo índice, viendo como el dueño del lugar hacía pedidos de comida y café con ayuda del mismo chico que le había informado sobre la hora de cierra el día anterior.

En un momento dado, se alertó al ver que la última persona alrededor del escritor estaba a nada de terminar su charla, buscó a Phichit en la barra y robó su atención, con la mirada señaló hacia su amigo indicándole una especie de permiso que decía "¿ahora?", a lo que el tailandés subió y bajo la cabeza en modo afirmativo guiñándole un ojo a la par que alzaba su dedo pulgar.

El empresario limpió sus manos sobre el pantalón casual que llevaba puesto, tosió para aclarar un poco su garganta mientras caminaba hacia él, y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hizo contacto visual con el narrador.

—Hola —saludó sonriendo.

—Oh, hola —devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa, percatándose de la presencia del empresario.

—Me gustas —soltó de repente el ruso, causando que cierto chico moreno estuviera a punto de escupir el agua que estaba tomando, a la par de deformar la cara animada del escritor.

—¿D-Disculpa? —preguntó titubeando, con una expresión incrédula en el rostro.

—Tus libros, los leí, me gustaron. Eres un gran escritor, me gusta tu estilo —aduló el ruso con un rostro radiante, alzando la bolsa con los libros dentro de ella.

—Ah, ah... eso —murmuró aliviado—. Muchas gracias, m-me alegro que te gusten —rió apenado, llevando la mano derecha hacia su nuca.

—Me gustaría saber más de ellos —dijo el ruso, acercándose. Cuando el escritor le iba a responder, prosiguió—: y de ti.

Bueno, la expresión aliviada del pelinegro no duró mucho.

—¿U-Uh? —inquirió nervioso—. Pe-Perdón, pero, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? —preguntó, tratando de justificar tales declaraciones.

—Sí... No, espera no, o, ¿algo así? —respondió rascándose la cabeza—. Escuché una de tus lecturas, me interesó, le pregunté al dueño y me dijo que tú eras el autor —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo... con que el dueño —comentó, asomando lentamente la cabeza hasta canalizar al tailandés; una vez identificado, el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos transmitiéndole a su amigo un claro de mensaje de muerte, el moreno se limitó a ver el techo con gran atención, simulando silbar.

—Entonces, ¿puedo saber más de ti? —insistió el peliplata.

—¿Ah? B-Bueno yo...

Pero su respuesta fue cortada por un insistente pitido proveniente del pantalón del ruso, el pelinegro calló alzando una ceja.

—Discúlpame un momento —se excusó, dirigiéndose a una esquina.

—A-Adelante...

—¿Chris? ¡Estoy en algo importante! —respondió a regañadientes, siendo ignorante de la pequeña pelea silenciosa que ocurría entre los dos amigos detrás de él, donde el pelinegro miró alarmado su reloj—. Cuando llegue a casa los mando, sí... sí, ¿qué? ¡No! Adiós —colgó con un suspiro, regresando al lugar donde estaba—. Cómo te decía... ¿eh? —exclamó, percatándose que, al voltear, ya no había nadie—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Phichit.

—Tenía una junta con su editor, y bueno, en parte lo asustaste —comentó riendo, el aludido alzó una ceja sin entender de que hablaba—. Después de todo, no es de las personas que sepan qué hacer cuando alguien es tan directo —explicó, intensificando el nivel de su risa.

La evolución en las expresiones del ruso al escuchar aquello fue un total _poema_ , terminando en una completamente incrédula.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú dijiste! —exclamaba sin formular una oración concreta, señalando insistentemente al moreno.

—Sí... yo digo muchas cosas —comentó saliendo de la barra, acercándose a Viktor—. La semana pasada me hizo levantarme después de media noche porque su bebida favorita se había terminado, me debía una —comentó, recargándose de la parte externa de la barra.

—¿Tenías que incluirme en tu maquiavélico plan? —preguntó, mirándolo de cierta forma... indignado.

—Llegaste en el momento justo, tenía que aprovechar —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Pero, bueno, creo que te lo puedo recompensar —sugirió al ojiazul, observando como éste le miraba arqueando una ceja—. ¡Es enserio! —exclamó, alzando los brazos en son de paz—. Mira, mañana a las tres vendrá, ahí puedes hablar con él —comentó, viendo la aún incrédula expresión del ruso—. ¡Por dios! ¡No es una treta, lo juro! —exclamó alzando los brazos de nuevo.

—Está bien... te creo —habló resignado—. ¿Alguna cosa que _ahora sí_ deba saber?

—No lo sé —respondió el moreno, viendo como la expresión en el ruso se oscurecía de nuevo—. Te lo dije, tienes que intentar tú mismo —le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el empresario bufó por lo bajo.

El resto de la tarde la pasó entre varios cafés y charlas ocasionales con el dueño, por fin supo el nombre del chico que le ayudaba; se llamaba Otabek, trabaja ahí las horas que pudiera mientras no interfiriera con sus estudios en literatura, era un poco serio, pero amable cuando entraba a la conversación.

Cuando la noche dio paso, se despidió dispuesto a manejar a su hogar. En el transcurso del tráfico trataba de meditar como acercarse al escritor sin... asustarlo. Al escuchar que prefería gente directa quiso emplear la que supuso, tenía como habilidad, o eso pensaba según los comentarios de su mejor amigo y allegados: "¿no has pensado que eres demasiado directo?", le decían a veces.

Al tenerlo como "talento nato" creyó que podría utilizarlo a su favor, pero, al parecer esta era la primera vez que lo había usado de manera _consciente_ , y terminó en un resultado no muy grato; llegándolo a meditar el pelinegro tenía razón, probablemente si estuviera en sus zapatos también se habría asustado que alguien llegara y le dijera semejantes cosas de repente.

Después de alrededor de veinte minutos de viaje, llegó a su departamento. Exhausto, se tiró a la cama, colocando gran empeño en detener pensamientos que llegaban uno tras otro de forma salvaje, al menos al dormir trataría de callarlos y esperar descansar de forma plácida.

Y bueno, mañana... mañana será otro día.

…

Cuando el sol se coló por su ventana no hizo más que desperezarse sobre las sábanas, segundos después, miró el techo como la cosa más interesante en el planeta por aproximadamente treinta minutos. Bufó por lo bajo cuando decidió levantarse y miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, eran las nueve de la mañana en punto, a esta hora estaría abriendo el tailandés.

Ante tales pensamientos, Viktor movió su cabeza, alejándolos de ella antes de estar frente al establecimiento en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Hizo lo que normalmente hacia un domingo; tomó un desayuno ligero, salió a correr por su vecindario por una hora, al regresar tomó una ducha y, así, eran apenas las doce con treinta minutos.

Se lanzó sobre su sofá dejando escapar un gran suspiro, por más que trataba de alejar las pantomimas de posibles aperturas para entablar una conversación con el pelinegro, estas parecían recias a irse de su subconsciente; al fin y al cabo, muy al fondo, tenía presente el hecho de que el mismo lo había ahuyentado el día anterior.

Volteó el rostro y se topó con libros recién adquiridos, al visitar la librería aprovechó para tomar un par que habían llamado su atención. Rebuscando entre las compras decidió tomar "El libro del cementerio" de Neil Gaiman, no podía elegir una forma mejor de matar el tiempo.

Para el momento que el ruso recordó revisar la hora, el reloj marcaba las tres con cuarenta y cinco, alarmado, se levantó de un salto mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto, colocándose una chaqueta. Llegar un poco tarde no era algo tan malo, si estaba antes de las tres cabía la posibilidad de que el escritor lo divisara por la ventana y decidiera no entrar. Y bueno…no lo culparía.

Quince minutos de viaje después, bajó del vehículo frente a la librería, y, antes de entrar, pudo observar la silueta del joven narrador; esta vez su conjunto era un pantalón de mezclilla acompañado de una camisa de vestir azul marino, llevaba las mangas remangadas poco más arriba del codo, zapatos de color negro y un cinturón del mismo color con la hebilla color plata, finalizando con su cabello perfectamente peinado hacía atrás con un mechón rebelde atravesando su frente, el cual movió con su diestra a la par de acomodaba sus lentes de un marco color azul. Viktor suspiró.

"Bien, que pase lo que tenga que pasar", pensó y entró al local.

El tintineo de la campana robó la atención de un par de clientes, entre ellos, el pelinegro, el cual abrió un poco los ojos al notar su presencia; Viktor apresuró su paso para llegar hasta a él, pero, a tan solo unos centímetros, cierto moreno detuvo su andar, colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

—¡Viktor! —exclamó el tailandés—. ¡Justo el hombre que quería ver!

—¿A mí? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—¡Sí! Y.… y, y, ¡tú! —gritó, halando a su amigo escritor, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros—. A ustedes dos quería verlos, me harán un favor —comentó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Eso es una petición o una orden? —preguntó su amigo.

—Es un "lo que tú digas, Phichit" —respondió el tailandés—, en menos de quince minutos es la lectura infantil, Otabek y Jean no podrán llegar, necesito reemplazos —explicó, colocándose frente a ellos, con cada mano a lado de su cadera.

—Y lo que nos estás pidiendo es que... —habló el ojiazul.

—Oh fácil, ustedes serán mis reemplazos, hoy toca... —musitó el tailandés con tono de suspenso, rebuscando sobre una pequeña bolsa a lado suyo—. ¡Caperucita Roja! Y, tú —señaló a Viktor—, serás el lobo —dictaminó, entregándole una diadema con orejas grises.

—Wow —se limitó a exclamar el empresario, tomando el accesorio.

—Y tú... —señaló a su amigo.

—Phichit...no te atrevas —sentenció con voz… _amenazante._

—Tú serás... ¡Caperucita! —dijo con gran entusiasmo, lanzándole una capa roja al escritor.

—¡Phichit! —gritó reclamando.

—Bien, tienen diez minutos para estar listos, el cuento está sobre los sillones de la esquina, ¡son los mejores, gracias! —farfulló el moreno, desapareciendo de la escena.

El joven narrador miró el vestuario alzando una ceja y miró a su lado, algo dentro de él pensaba que el hombre que le había asaltado con distintas declaraciones hace tan solo unas horas, estaría igual de incrédulo; pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que no solo tenía la diadema ya colocada, sus manos jugaban con las pequeñas orejas de tela sobre ella, todo con una maravillada y juguetona expresión.

Al verlo, no sabía exactamente si reír o reprochar más, lo único cierto es que llegar si quiera a pensar que podía escapar de eso, era algo totalmente imposible.

Sin más, tiró del pequeño listón rojo de la capa dispuesto a colocársela y bufó resignado.

Esa iba a ser una larga, una _larga_ tarde.

* * *

 **«»**

 **Pau-Neko:** ¡Hola! El título... a primera vista yo tampoco sabía como traducirlo xd pero espero que te guste el "significado" que le dí, lo cual espero plasmar más adelante. Lo seeeé, tenía muchas ganas de ver que podía hacer con Yuuri como escritor, es una idea maravillosa imaginarlo así. ¡Muchísimas gracias!, mi prioridad es que la maraña que tengo en mi mente se entienda, es gratificante ver que lo logré contigo. Y, bueno, realmente espero que conforme avance lo que tengo pensado, la trama sea de tu agrado al igual que el manejo de los personajes que pienso incluir, no me gusta salirme de su personalidad (a menos que haya un motivo) y realmente espero manejarles bien~

Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, espero que la historia te vaya gustando (corazoncito).

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola a quién sea que haya llegado hasta aquí (de nuevo)!_ Muchas gracias por los follows y favoritos, espero que el prólogo, y ahora el primer capítulo, les haya gustado. Si fuera por mi, estos dos ya se amarían (?) Pero todo a su paso, todo a su paso.

Y bueno... ojalá disfruten la lectura, esto apenas arranca (?) De nuevo ¡gracias!

 _Nos leemos pronto,_

—K.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

Un crujido metálico de aplastamiento seguido de otro bastante ruidoso sobre un bote de plástico, esa basura era probablemente, la lata número ocho de _Ginger Ale_. Octava lata después de ocho horas frente al computador; octava lata, ocho horas y aún no tenía nada escrito.

Lo que estaba frente a él debería ser el inicio de su tercer libro, debería, porque no tenía nada, y la frustración empezaba a llegar.

El tener palabra alguna no sería problema si su intento para escribir hubiese comenzado el día de hoy, pero, se encontraba en el onceavo mes sin una oración concreta. No era la primera vez que sufría del terror de la hoja en blanco, en el transcurso de su segundo libro tuvo muchos momentos de esa índole, sin embargo, esta ocasión ya la consideraba extrema; cada idea que llegaba a su mente era desechada segundos después por él mismo, había perdido la cuenta del total de veces que ha utilizado la tecla "borrar". A veces se sentía como cierto dibujo animado que, al escribir un importante ensayo, únicamente tenía escrita la palabra "El...". Al menos esa comparación le hacía reírse de su desgracia.

Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, retiró los anteojos de su nariz, masajeó su tabique, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Cuando sus párpados tenían intención de cooperar para viajar a los brazos de Morfeo, su teléfono celular no pensó lo mismo, iniciando un incesante pitido anunciando una llamada entrante. El escritor bufó.

—Hola —contestó sin mucho entusiasmo, aún con el rostro sobre la madera.

— _¿Se puede saber qué haces despierto?_ —le preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Lo dice quién me llama a las cuatro de la mañana? —respondió con sorna.

— _No era difícil deducir que seguirías despierto, apuesto que llevas horas frente al computador._

—…

— _Lo supuse. Ahora ve a dormir, ve a tomar aire más tarde, te hará bien_ —sugirió.

—Salí hace dos semanas, y te recuerdo que te vi en la tarde

— _Yuuri..._

—Masumi...

El silencio reinó por un momento, hasta que el hombre del otro lado de la línea lo rompió.

— _Deberías ir de nuevo con Phichit_ —sugirió en tono pensativo—. _Leer tus propias obras te puede ayudar._

—Puedo declinar la oferta, ¿cierto? —murmuro cansado.

— _No, es una orden proveniente de mí, tu editor_ —sentenció el hombre—. _Si voy más tarde y no te encuentro allí, yo mismo te arrastro._

—¡Masumi! Si me sacas de aquí tendré menos ganas de escribir, recuerda, si estoy encerrado en algún momento tendré que empezar a escribir —farfulló el escritor.

— _Buen intento, eso resultará para otros escritores, pero tú y yo sabemos que Eros no funciona así._

—Pero yo soy Eros

— _Exacto. Ahora duerme y te quiero más tarde fuera de tu departamento._

—¡Pero! ¡Esp—Masumi! —rechistó, pero el hombre con el que mantenía la conversación ya había colgado.

Rendido, el joven narrador lazó un gran suspiro mientras alejaba el teléfono celular de su oreja.

Masumi Kiyoshi, ese era el nombre de la persona que insistía día y noche en que dejara las paredes de su hogar para salir; el cual era su querido editor y amigo también. Después de su duro primer año con pequeños trabajos publicados, el suizo graduado de filología llegó a él un día de otoño, y, aunque, fue difícil convencer al japonés que era alguien de fiar, pudo convertirse en su mano derecha.

Él, y su mejor amigo, eran los únicos que sabían sobre la mala racha del escritor; mala racha que le hacía tener ataques de "maldita sea, soy un fracaso" de vez en cuando. Muchas veces le habían dicho que las grandes obras tardan, él mismo se demoró dos años en sacar la secuela de su primer libro, sin embargo, en el transcurso de esos dos años, no se encontraba tan perdido como lo estaba ahora. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Masumi tenía razón, su estilo no era quedarse encerrado en un par de paredes hasta forzar su propia inspiración, le gustaba salir y fotografiar alrededores para futuras referencias, caminar en un parque, o simplemente estar sentado en una banca mientras veía a la gente pasar; cosas tan pequeñas como mirar a un pájaro volar hacia su nido le hacían tener un pequeño rayo de luz generando una idea que podía plasmar en sus historias.

Pero ahora no tenía ni la más remota pista de que podía plasmar en sus personajes.

Levantó el rostro de la madera para ver de nuevo la brillante pantalla de su computador y suspiró.

—¿Te veré con palabras algún día? —preguntó al aire, recargando la barbilla sobre su mano.

A los pocos segundos su teléfono volvió a sonar teniendo en la pantalla el nombre "Phichit", deslizó el dedo para atender la llamada.

— _¡Sabía que contestarías!_ —gritó su amigo del otro lado de la línea.

—"Hola, Yuuri, ¿cómo estás?" Yo muy bien Phichit, ¿y tú? —respondió con burla—. ¿Qué haces llamando a las cuatro de la mañana?

— _Lo mismo que tú haces despierto a esta hora_ —contestó.

—¿Hablar con tu computadora?

— _No, tonto. Tengo mis ratos de insomnio, estoy perdiendo el tiempo._

—¿Disculpa? No estoy perdiendo el tiempo —le dijo, tratando de plasmar un tono "ofendido"—. Trato de escribir un libro.

— _Exacto, tratas. Tu y yo sabemos que no llevas ni tres letras escritas._

—…

— _¿Sin respuesta? Eso imaginé._

—No me ayudas, "mejor amigo".

— _No, no, no trates de señalarme como un malvado, sabes perfectamente que apoyo a Masumi con que salgas de tu apartamento_ —señaló el moreno—. _Pero bueno, no te marqué para eso_

—¿Para qué, entonces?

— _Recordé que necesito tu presencia mañana... es decir, en unas horas en la biblioteca, a las tres de la tarde._

—Mi radar dice que debo temer —dijo a su amigo.

— _¿De mí? ¿Esta alma pura y blanca? Me ofendes._

—Debo recordarte que hace unas horas enviaste a un extraño a hablarme.

— _Oh no, yo no envié a nadie... él se acercó._

—Por supuesto, no sé si era más raro su cabello o él mismo —mencionó, remembrando del que había huido la tarde del día anterior en la biblioteca.

— _Mira, sé de algo que te hará convencerte_ —dijo el tailandés, el nipón hizo un ruido indicándole que continuara—. _Ve a tu refrigerador._

—¿Mi refrigerador? —arqueando una ceja, el escritor se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la puerta y lo primero que encontró en el primer nivel fueron latas de su bebida favorita.

— _Por tu silencio deduzco que ya las viste. Mientras tenías tu reunión con Masumi me tomé la libertad de pasar por ahí antes de llegar a mi casa, deberías esconder mejor tu llave de repuesto._

El pelinegro rascaba su nuca mientras se debatía, finalmente con un suspiro accedió.

—… ¿Tres de la tarde? —terminó por decir el pelinegro.

— _¡En efecto!_

—¿No habrá nada raro?

— _¡Nada raro!_

—De acuerdo... estaré allí.

— _¡Te veo ahí!_ —exclamó el moreno, finalizando la llamada.

El escritor miró su teléfono con una expresión dudosa, muchas veces ese amigo suyo le hacía caer en trampas y él siempre caía; volvería a confiar en él ahora, tan solo esperaba que no le esperara alguna sorpresa después.

Contando que ya eran las cuatro y media de la mañana consideró descansar un poco para estar "fresco" por la tarde. De dirigió a su computador, sus dedos temblaron sobre el teclado, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo, no tenía nada y seguir sentado ahí solo le harían ganar dolor muscular y de ojos; resignado, cerró las ventanas de la pantalla y lo apagó, arrastrándose después a su cómodo colchón.

 **...**

Sabía perfectamente que en el momento que miró entrar al hombre de antes, debía huir de ahí. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo no fue el suficiente para esconderse en algún lugar; en un parpadeo ya tenía enfrente a Phichit con el de cabello plata, y en otro parpadeo estaba junto a el mismo hombre, pero ahora con orejas de lobo, y él tenía puesta una capa roja.

Debió haberle hecho caso a su radar.

—Caperucita, al haberse ido por el camino más largo, se entretuvo por el bosque recogiendo algunas flores y mirando pequeños animales, llegando más tarde a la casa de su abuelita. Una vez frente a la casa, llamó a la puerta —narraba Phichit, colocando el suficiente entusiasmo para mantener a los niños atentos al cuento infantil.

—¿Quién es? —dijo el ruso con voz aguda, a las orejas le acompañaban unos anteojos circulares y una especie de pañuelo sobre su cabeza.

Yuuri pensó que, si aquel hombre en verdad tuviera cola, en ese momento la agitaría realmente entretenido.

—Soy yo, Caperucita. T-Te traje un regalo —dijo el escritor con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, a pesar de casi llegar al final del cuento no podía repeler su pequeña timidez al estar en el papel.

—¡Oh, hija! Pasa, pasa, ¿qué me trajiste?

El joven narrador se quedó ensimismado en algún punto de la pared, pensando en cuanto faltaba para finalizar esa pequeña treta que había armado el tailandés. Contando segundos en su mente, no se dio cuenta en que momento todas las miradas del recinto estaban dirigidas a él, ya que no había contestado nada al diálogo del "lobo". Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, dijo:

—Son para verte mejor.

Cuando las palabras salieron de su boca vio como los ojos azules de su compañero se entrecerraron en duda y como las cabezas de los pequeños oyentes de ponía de lado, tratando de comprender su respuesta. El no comprendió hasta que proceso la información segundos después.

"¡Ah! ¿¡Qué hiciste!? ¡Esa no es tu línea!", se reprendió mentalmente.

Comenzando a sudar un poco, sus ojos bailaban por todos lados, hasta que escuchó la voz del hombre a su lado.

—¿Tus lentes? ¡Claro, con ellos ves mejor! —exclamó el lobo con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay de tus orejas? ¡Son bastante grandes y no me había dado cuenta!

"¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Está improvisando?... ¡Oh por dios, está improvisando! Sigue la corriente Yuuri, síguela"

—S-Son para oírte mejor.

—¡Y tus dientes! Acaso, ¿acaso son para comer estos deliciosos panecillos? —dijo el ruso, simulando destapar una canasta.

—¡Por supuesto! Están listos para q-que los comamos.

Observó como el hombre pasó de una expresión alegre a una totalmente decaída, alejando las manos de la "canasta".

—Yo... Yo debo decirte algo, Caperucita. Yo en realidad... soy un lobo —dijo en tono triste, retirando los anteojos y el pañuelo.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle ahora? ¿Qué no me coma?"

Sin embargo, de su boca salió algo totalmente diferente.

—¿P-Por qué tienes la ropa de mi abuela?

"¿¡Qué se supone que estoy haciendo!?"

—Yo...yo te seguí, imaginé que te dirigías aquí... solo quería hablarte porque yo... ¡yo solo quería un amigo! —dramatizó, llevando las manos a su rostro, simulando que lloraba.

Yuuri se sorprendió de la actuación del peliplata, volteó para ver como los pequeños que escuchaban sostenían una mirada enternecida hacia el pobre lobo, teniendo a Phichit con la misma expresión, debía admitirlo, era bueno. Suspirando internamente, siguió con la narración.

—Está bien —dijo, apoyando una mano sobre la espalda del hombre—, podemos ser amigos —le sonrió.

—¿En serio? —alzó el rostro, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos, los cuales, podían compararse a dos pequeños océanos.

—Sí. Tan solo, dime dónde está la abuela, así comemos todos juntos —animó.

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó feliz, atrayendo a "Caperucita" para darle un abrazo. El escritor se tensó al contacto, sonrojado colocó las manos sobre la espalda ajena, aceptando el gesto.

—Y así, Eambos, en compañía de la abuela, pudieron comer a gusto en el bosque aquellos panecillos, cumpliendo también el pequeño sueño del lobo, tener un amigo —finalizó el moreno la narración, cerrando el pequeño libro que tenía en sus manos.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos esperando la reacción de sus oyentes, y, tan solo unos segundos después, escucharon los pequeños gritos y aplausos de los niños acompañados de unos cuantos clientes. Los tres dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

El pelinegro se hizo consciente de que seguía abrazando a su compañero, mientras planeaba como separarse, el peliplata lo hizo primero, pero al alejarse tomo su mano e hizo que se levantara; el más alto hizo una pequeña reverencia a su público, el escritor le imitó, siendo su mano soltada después. En ese mismo instante, unas niñas pequeñas se acercaron al "lobo", él se puso en cuclillas y les revolvió el cabello, dejando que acariciaran sus orejas.

El escritor lo miró mientras caminaba lejos de su círculo, quitándose la capa roja.

—¿Alguna vez imaginaste que Caperucita Roja podría tener un final tan dramático? —le dijo el tailandés, pasando una mano por sus hombros.

—Nunca —rió el pelinegro, observando a los pequeños jugar con el hombre.

—Hizo un buen trabajo, ¿no? —dijo su amigo.

—¿Eh?

—Te salvó —mencionó mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Tan poco dormiste para quedarte pasmado?

—Yo... solo, ah... lo siento —dijo apenado—. No volverá a pasar.

—Bien, eso me indica que puedo volver a utilizarte —dijo triunfal el moreno, palmeó su espalda, y antes de objetar, el tailandés ya había desaparecido.

El escritor viró los ojos y negó levemente. Retirando completamente su vestuario, lo dejó sobre la barra, debatiéndose un poco entre quedarse o retirarse.

—¡Espera! —escuchó detrás de él, era su compañero de cuentos acercándose a toda prisa mientras retiraba la diadema—. Hola —le sonrió.

—Hola —devolvió el gesto un poco dudoso.

—¿Ya te ibas?

—Bueno... eso planeaba —mencionó.

—Eh, ah... ¡Te invitó un café! Nos merecemos una bebida después de esto, ¿no crees? —le dijo impaciente.

—P-Pues, yo... —tartamudeó mirando hacia otro lado, donde encontró a su amigo con una cara que recitaba perfectamente un "se la debes", volvió a mirar a su frente y se encontró de nuevo con aquellos pequeños y brillantes océanos. El escritor resignado, respondió—: claro, acepto.

—¡Bien! ¿A dónde quieres ir? No, no, espera... aquí, siéntate donde quieras —le sonrió, el pelinegro hizo una mueca divertida y tomó asiento junto al gran ventanal, el peliplata le imitó, quedando uno frente al otro.

—Y, ¿qué van a querer? —preguntó el tailandés junto a la mesa.

—Lo de siempre —contestaron al unísono.

—Correcto —acató el moreno.

Ambos se sumergieron en completo silencio por un par de minutos hasta que sus bebidas llegaron, mientras el ruso tomaba su característico café helado, lo de siempre para el escritor era un flotante con helado de limón.

—Lamento lo de ayer —mencionó el ojiazul, sorbiendo de su café—. Es solo qué, Phichit había dicho que...

—Ah, con eso entiendo todo —le interrumpió el pelinegro—. No te preocupes —le sonrió, volviendo a enfocar su atención en terminar el pequeño postre.

—Empecemos de nuevo —sugirió—. Mi nombre es Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov —dijo, tendiéndole una mano, el escritor la estrechó.

—Uhm, yo soy

—Eros —contestó el peliplata, el aludido afirmó con la cabeza—. Me encantaron tus libros, oh creo que eso lo dije ayer... no importa, me encantaron tus libros —repitió, y el escritor volvió a pensar que esa cola inexistente bien podría estar agitándose.

—Gracias... de nuevo —dijo tímido—. ¿Los leíste hace mucho?

—¡Ayer! —contestó sonriente el aludido.

—V-Vaya... —debido a tan efusiva actitud, pensó que tendría años siendo fan.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó el peliplata, temeroso de que eso también fuera imposible de saber.

—Veintitrés —respondió—. ¿Tú?

—¡Veintisiete! No es mucha diferencia —contestó alegre el peliplata.

—No, no lo es... —dijo "Eros", y, tomando ambos sus respectivas bebidas, desviaron la mirada mientras sorbían.

Después de esa pequeña charla, el silencio se hizo presente; era el tipo de silencio que se formaba cuando te dejaban con alguien que apenas conoces, uno totalmente incómodo, donde lo último que podías sacar a relucir era un "clima extraño, ¿eh?".

Afortunadamente, el peliplata habló de nuevo.

—Y... ¿veremos continuación pronto? —preguntó, refiriéndose al libro. El escritor se crispó.

—Sí...yo... espero que sea pronto —respondió con una risa nerviosa.

—Oh, ¿trabajas ya en ella? —interrogó, prestando mucha atención. El pelinegro afirmó con la cabeza.

—Solo... se está tornando un tanto... difícil —contestó, escudándose en su bebida.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué? No me digas que no llevas nada —soltó el ruso, el escritor en respuesta se tensó y tosió un poco al sentir que su bebida se desviaba.

—Eh... no, n-no exactamente —murmuró, rascando su nuca.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo más alegre el ojiazul, terminando su café.

"Eros" terminó su bebida también, pensando como aquel hombre había, había...acertado tan bien. Dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, se levantó, alertando a su acompañante.

—Bueno, un gusto charlar contigo... me gustaría quedarme un poco más, pero estoy un poco cansado —se excusó.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Viktor, tomándolo de la mano—. ¿Podré encontrarte por aquí mañana? —preguntó con expresión implorante, brillando de nuevo su mirada, ¿qué es lo que tenían sus ojos para lograr hacerte dudar?

—Probablemente... —terminó por decir el escritor—. Que descanses.

—Igualmente. Dulces sueños... Eros —se despidió alejando su mano, el escritor atinó a sonreírle, y salió del lugar.

Tenía la fortuna de vivir muy cerca de la librería, por lo cual solo tuvo que cruzar un par de calles para llegar a su hogar. Una vez allí pasó al lado de su computadora, deteniéndose, las palabras del peliplata hicieron eco en su cabeza. No, aún no tenía nada, pero no podía decir eso.

—Tal vez... tal vez Phichit y Masumi tengan razón... —murmuró para sí mismo.

Mirando su cama decidió ir directo a ella, al menos por esta noche, pretendía descansar.

 **...**

Las manecillas del reloj eran tan, tan lentas.

Faltaban cuatro minutos para la hora de salida del ruso, las seis de la tarde. Bien podría haberse ido antes, pero por si acaso, quería partir a a la hora en punto.

La tarde anterior había sido muy... particular. Si bien, no pudo compartir más que un par de palabras con el escritor, hoy estaba decidido a sacar un poco más de plática; deseaba poder conocerlo un poco y preguntarle cosas de la historia o de él, tenía mucha curiosidad, pero, por alguna razón, todas esas preguntas se esfumaron al momento de sentarse frente a él.

Observando victorioso la hora, tomó su portafolios decidido a salir, hasta que cierta silueta aproximándose a la salida lo alertó.

—Demonios, Chris —dijo para sí mismo, el empresario había prometido remendar lo del viernes, debió imaginar que el rubio iría, después de todo, poco le importaba que día ir a beber—. ¡Sala! —llamó bajito a su secretaria, que también estaba próxima a retirarse—. ¡Chris! —dijo, señalándole al rubio, que se había detenido a saludar a un colega.

La morena le miraba confundida, el ruso se restregó la cara y terminó por hacerle señas extrañas para darle a entender que lo distrajera para que pudiera salir sin verlo, afortunadamente, comprendió. Al ver como se acercaba de nuevo hacia su oficina, se escondió detrás de la pared.

—¡Chris! ¿Ese traje es nuevo? —escuchó que alagó Sala.

—Uhm, no —respondió el rubio arqueando una ceja.

—¿Enserio? Pues te queda muy bien

—¿Lo crees? —respondió el rubio, alegre.

El ruso asomó un poco su cabeza para mirar.

—¡Claro, claro! Da una vuelta, para apreciarlo mejor —le dijo posando sus manos en los hombros ajenos, empezó a girarlo a la vez que le indicaba al ruso con la mirada que saliera, éste gateo hacia el escritorio de la morena para esconderse debajo de él cuando Chris estuvo de espaldas.

—Viktor sigue en su oficina, ¿cierto?

—¿Viktor? Oh no, se fue hace media hora —dijo la secretaria, el rubio la miró no muy convencido.

—¿Segura?

—Eso creo, puedes ir a revisar tú mismo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hm, de acuerdo, gracias —dijo el rubio, ingresando a la oficina del empresario.

Viktor salió de su escondite para mirar a Sala.

—Eres la mejor —murmuró bajito.

—Lo sé, ahora vete a donde quiera que vayas —indicó la morena.

—Gracias —contestó, retirándose en una caminata rápida para no hacer ruido.

Rápidamente ingresó a su auto para conducir hacia la librería, dirigiéndose con la idea presente de que definitivamente tenía que compensar al rubio, y lo haría, no sabía cuándo, pero lo haría.

Su tiempo en el recinto se fue consumiendo poco a poco entre charlas ocasionales con Phichit y tres tazas de café, al perder la noción miró hacia un reloj que había en la pared; eran las siete cuarenta, llevaba ahí casi dos horas y no había rastro del escritor. Resignado, recargó la barbilla en su mano derecha.

—Debió quedarse dormido —le escuchó mencionar al tailandés—. ¿Su charla no fue buena ayer?

—No sabría decirlo con exactitud —respondió, soplando a un pequeño mechón sobre su frente.

—Tranquilo... después de todo, te has quedado hasta tarde aquí, ¿no?

El aludido le dio la razón con la mirada y miró de nuevo al reloj. Por su cabeza se coló la posibilidad de pedirle algún consejo de qué hablar con el escritor, observó al tailandés y habló:

—Phichit, tú...

—No —dijo rápidamente el moreno.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir! —exclamó el ruso.

—Oh, claro que sí, no te daré tópicos para hablar con él —respondió con una sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó al ver la expresión del empresario, había dado en el blanco.

—Pero, ¡Phichit!

—No, no, tú solo —insistió.

El ruso regresó a su posición anterior, esta vez con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas, gesto que divirtió al dueño del local.

—Phichit —volvió a llamar, ganándose una mirada acusadora—, ¿puedes cuidar mi maletín mientras voy al baño?

—Eso sí puedo hacerlo —sonrió burlón—, dámelo.

El ojiazul le tendió el portafolio, dirigiéndose al baño.

Se colocó frente al espejo y mojó su rostro.

—¿Qué buscas quedándote aquí, Nikiforov? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Negó con la cabeza y se mojó de nuevo, esperaría un poco más, ya había esperado por días ¿qué más daba unas horas? Secó su cara con un par de toallas y salió de allí. Al momento de acercarse a la barra, captó una voz en particular.

—Me quedé dormido —escuchó que decían, y ese tono... era el escritor, sin duda era él.

—¿Volviste a trasnochar? —preguntó, el que pudo apreciar, era el tailandés.

—No, creo que mis desvelos se acumularon —rió quedo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viniste?

Escuchó un suspiro proveniente del pelinegro.

—Creo que... tienes razón, Masumi también, necesito salir.

—¡Al fin! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—No tengo nada, Phichit. Nada del libro nuevo —dijo con frustración—. Estar frente a una hoja en blanco solo me hace estresar más.

—Entiendo... ¿qué harás exactamente?

—No lo sé... ¿recorrer la ciudad? Necesito encontrar inspiración de nuevo, buscar lugares, no sé si pedir...

—¡Yo quiero ayudar! —exclamó de repente el ruso, saliendo de su escondite—. No, no, ¡yo te ayudo!

Los dos amigos se miraron entre ellos y después enfocaron sus ojos en el hombre frente a ellos.

—Viktor... ¿estabas espiando? —le dijo el moreno, arqueando una ceja.

—No.… yo solo salía del baño y escuché por casualidad —dijo en tono inocente.

—Realmente no sé si podrías ayudarme —dijo el pelinegro, mirándolo dudoso.

—Yo podría servirte de guía o no lo sé, ¡encontrar lugares nuevos! —se acercó más a él.

—N-No, no lo sé... es muy precipitado y yo...

—Solo déjame intentarlo —le dijo con una gran sonrisa y esa mirada, dios, esa mirada.

La mirada del escritor bailaba entre Viktor y Phichit, el tailandés no le ayudaba para nada con la mirada y el peliplata no dejaba de suplicar con sus ojos azules. Así que mirando al "lobo", respondió:

—Está bien —le dijo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó contento, abrazando al escritor, el cual solo atinó a sonrojarse—. Bien, me tengo que ir, pero desde mañana seré tu guía —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—C-Claro...

—¡Adiós! —se retiró alegre del lugar.

—¡Viktor!, tu male!...tín —le gritó, pero el ruso ya había desaparecido—. Ah, vendrá después —dijo para sí mismo, regresando junto a su amigo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Phichit... no sé a qué dije que sí, ¿qué se supone que hará? —preguntó al moreno, éste le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—No lo sé, amigo, no lo sé —le dijo simple, dejándole unas palmadas a su espalda para después retirarse.

Le había mirado con tanta suplica y entusiasmo que solo accedió sin saber exactamente a qué, empezando a crear una rara lista de preguntas; ¿debería programar él qué hacer? ¿Ir a buscarlo? ¿No hacer nada? ¿Esperar a mañana? ¿Qué debía hacer?

El escritor siguió así, mirando después al techo en una búsqueda de respuestas, pero no encontró ninguna.

—Ah... —murmuró restregándose el rostro.

Enserio, ¿qué acababa de hacer?

* * *

 **«»**

 **Florencia-27:** Todos necesitamos un Phichit es nuestra vida, recemos porque algún día suceda. ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste el rumbo y poder verte hasta el final de la historia. Ya se acercarán, pasito a pasito ~ Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar, un abrazo~

 **Pau-Neko:** Los MPs me odian, a veces no se envían o se envían incompletos, mejor voy a lo seguro, contestar en capítulo xD Ese Eros es difícil, solo aquel que sea digno puede saber su nombre (?) ¡Y así salió la narración! Este ruso salió con talento nato (?), efectivamente, sentiste muy bien el futuro bochornoso de Yuuri. JJ y Otabek se me hacen muy lindos juntos, ya sea ship o Brotp~ Gracias por comentar ~

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Hola! No tengo mucho que decir, solo que gracias por leer, poco a poco ya se irán dando las cosas entre esos dos~

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (insértese corazón)

 _Cuídense, nos leemos después_

—K.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo tres**

* * *

Ser el jefe tenía sus ventajas, cómo el tomarse el día libre y simplemente avisar que no irías; aunque para Viktor Nikiforov no era tan fácil, ya que en ese momento escuchaba el regaño de su amiga y secretaria, viéndose en la necesidad de alejar el teléfono de su oreja, si alguien pasara a su lado pensaría perfectamente que tenía el altavoz activado.

 _—¡Estamos a días de terminar enero y tú solo llamas para decirme que no vendrás!_ —gritaba la morena del otro lado de la línea, el ruso entrecerraba los ojos mientras mantenía el teléfono a una distancia prudente para que sus tímpanos no reventaran

—¿De qué hablas? No hay trabajo, eso lo sabemos tú y—

 _—¡No, Nikiforov! Ambos sabemos que las peticiones para eventos en febrero llegan en estos días y la planificación debe ser rápida_ —interrumpió Sala, casi podía imaginarla sacando llamas de sus ojos.

Desgraciadamente, tenía razón; finales de enero significaba "se acerca San Valentín" y por ende distintas empresas dedicadas al comercio de chocolates, dulces o grandes florerías, contactaban a la empresa para solicitar su apoyo para la organización de alguna exposición donde la gente pudiera degustar pequeñas pruebas de su mercancía o bien, un evento privado. Y todo llegaba a finales del mes para así tener todo perfectamente listo el catorce de febrero.

Viktor masajeó su sien por breves segundos y chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Chris! Dile que por hoy él está a cargo —sugirió con su mejor voz de convencimiento.

 _—¿Qué pasa con él? Ayer no querías que te viera y hoy lo dejas a cargo_ —interrogó la morena, frunciendo el ceño desde su escritorio.

—No es nada, solo tengo asuntos pendientes de los que él…no…sabe —titubeó con risa nerviosa.

Espero una respuesta por la línea mientras sus dedos golpeaban el respaldo del sofá, segundos después, escuchó un suspiro derrotado.

— _De acuerdo_ —accedió la secretaria _—. Pero mañana no te salvas._

—¡Lo prometo! —afirmó, dando por terminada la llamada.

Viktor suspiró aliviado, al menos tendría ese día libre. Eran las once de la mañana, había desayunado y estaba perfectamente vestido con ropa casual, estaba listo para partir… sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle: exactamente ¿hacia dónde iba a partir?

Recién caía en cuenta que el día anterior había salido de la librería sin quedar con un plan en concreto, y también, que su maletín había quedado abandonado en la barra.

—¡Marcaré por teléfono! —dijo en voz alta, tomó su teléfono y empezó a buscar el teléfono del escritor. Solo que había un pequeño inconveniente… no lo tenía—. ¡Phichit! —exclamó rápidamente buscando su contacto y, bueno, tampoco lo tenía—. ¡Por dios, Nikiforov! —se recriminó.

Revolvió su cabello mientras gruñía, ¿cómo pudo pasar por alto algo tan importante?

Su pie se movía sobre el piso a un ritmo incesante mientras pensaba qué hacer. Tomó las llaves del auto para empezar a conducir hacia el lugar más obvio para él.

El tráfico se movió a su favor y llegó en escasos doce minutos, bajó para cruzar la entrada del establecimiento; un par de clientes leyendo y disfrutando de una bebida, el dueño secaba una taza blanca y le miró acercarse a la barra.

—¡Viktor! —saludó—. Debo imaginar que vienes por esto —señaló su maletín, el cual estaba sobre un estante, cerca de una pequeña maceta.

—Hola, sí, gracias por guardarlo. Pero, en realidad vengo porque…

—No sabes dónde verlo —interrumpió, el ruso asintió apenado—. No te preocupes, ahora mismo mando un mensaje —le dijo, tomando su teléfono celular—. Listo.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado, a la expectativa de una respuesta por parte del escritor.

 **...**

"Estoy enfermo"

—No, no, Phichit no lo creería —dijo para sí mismo—. "Tengo que ir al hospital" —leyó lo que tecleaba sobre el teléfono como _posible_ respuesta al mensaje recién llegado de su mejor amigo.

《 _Viktor está aquí, ¿estás en tu casa?_ 》

El japonés mordió su labio, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la pantalla del celular; algo dentro de él de pronto ya no quería salir, aquel hombre era alguien que no conocía, se acercó de repente y boom, quería ayudarlo a escribir ¿cómo era eso posible?

El teléfono vibró sobre su mano, avisando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

《 _Por supuesto que estás ahí, ¿dónde más estarías? Vas a salir, así que ven hacía acá_ 》

El escritor frunció el ceño, si lo intentaba, lo de estar enfermo podría servir. Su celular vibró de nuevo.

《 _Solo para estar seguros, no estás enfermo y no tienes alguna urgencia. Si no estás aquí en menos de quince minutos, yo mismo llevo a Viktor a tu casa_ 》

Debía imaginar que eso pasaría.

Derrotado, guardó el celular en su bolsillo trasero, tomó las llaves de su hogar y partió rumbo a la librería, a veces maldecía vivir tan cerca de ahí.

A paso lento hizo diez minutos en total, abrió la puerta y ahí estaban: el de cabello extraño y su querido amigo que mandaba mensajes de amenaza.

—¡Llegaste! —le saludó efusivamente—. Menos mal.

—Hola, Phichit —dijo con una sonrisa—. Hola… —saludó tímido al ruso.

—Hola —devolvió el gesto.

El tailandés sintió la extraña tensión, sus miradas bailaba entre el empresario y su amigo, observando como desviaban la mirada haciendo una especie de asentimiento con la cabeza. Bufó con ambas manos en la cintura y salió de la barra.

—Muy bien, salgan de aquí —apuró, empujándolos a ambos con sus palmas extendidas.

—E-Espera, ¡quería un café! —dijo el escritor, resistiéndose a llegar a la salida.

—Ahora no hay café para ninguno de los dos —sentenció, una vez los dos afuera les despidió con una gran sonrisa—. Diviértanse —canturreó, cerrando la puerta.

Ambos quedaron estáticos un momento mientras observaban la puerta cerrada, Viktor aclaró su garganta y fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Quisieras ir a algún lugar en específico? —le preguntó al narrador, él le miró momentáneamente para luego desviarla.

—S-Suelo ir a Central Park, ¿está bien ahí?

—Claro —respondió, caminó un par de pasos para llegar a su vehículo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, llamando su atención—. Sube

En el caminó reinó el silencio, un tramo donde ambos pensaban en formas de entablar una charla y al mismo tiempo las desechaban. Habiendo llegado a su destino, caminaron un poco entre la gente.

—Soy Viktor —dijo el ruso de repente, atrayendo la mirada de su acompañante—. Es decir, eso ya lo sabías, ah…

—Nikiforov —contestó el escritor—, del Grupo Nikiforov, ¿cierto?

—¿Es tan obvio? —dijo riendo, contagiando un poco al otro.

—Sabía que tu apellido lo había escuchado antes, se encargan de realizar varios eventos de literatura.

—¿Vas a esos eventos? —le dijo con curiosidad.

—…No. Pero su nombre está en la invitación que llega a mis manos —contestó, haciendo reír al ruso—. Y también, si escribo tu nombre en internet, apareces como hijo del dueño o encabezados de tu próximo compromiso.

—Sí, bueno, mi padre… espera, ¿compromiso?

—Sí, tú, la hija de un socio de tu padre —mencionó, llegando a sentirse un poco invasivo a la vida del empresario—. Lo siento si sueno… entrometido.

—No, no —dijo el ojiazul—, no es oficial o algo así, estrategias publicitarias. Con un negocio así, a mi padre solo le interesa que hablen de él, esa es una de las formas.

—Ya veo…

Caminaban entre niños jugando o simples transeúntes, esos lapsos donde nadie decía nada llegaban a desesperar un poco al ruso por ser incapaz de seguir la fluidez de la conversación, se cortaba tan abruptamente que sus ideas huían.

—Entonces —habló primero de nuevo—, ¿vienes mucho aquí?

—Algo así… me gusta venir a tomar fotografías para referencias o esperar la llegada de posibles ideas.

—Uh, ¿a través de que te inspiras? —interrogó mirando sus ojos castaños.

—Cualquier cosa. A veces puedo observar el vuelo de una mariposa y ya estoy desarrollando una historia —se explicó, mirando los alrededores.

—Esas… esas ideas, ¿han llegado para tu próximo trabajo?

—No…

—¿Tienes algún indicio de por qué no se te ocurre nada? —preguntó, el escrito miró el suelo y respondió.

—…No —dijo de forma melancólica.

Y de nuevo, las palabras murieron.

El ruso se dio golpes mentales, probablemente había tocado una fibra sensible del pelinegro y venía a reaccionar tiempo después. La clave era entablar una especie de comodidad para después entrar de lleno a los posibles problemas que le asechaban, no hacer crecer la tensión; pero él había hecho todo al revés.

Después de dos horas donde el empresario trató de salvar posibles charlas, sus preguntas a cosas triviales eran respondidas directamente o con monosílabos; después de media hora más, el escritor dijo que tenía que ir a una junta con su editor, el de cabello plata lo dirigió de nuevo a la calle de la librería, ya que la junta sería cerca de ahí.

—Bien, fue… un gusto —le dijo el escritor, estando los dos afuera del auto.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente y dio media vuelta, el ruso rápidamente lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Espera! —dijo, soltando su brazo al momento de cruzar miradas—. Yo… estaré ocupado unos días, ¿podrías darme tu número? Para vernos… otra vez

El escritor rascó su nuca, alzó el rostro y le miró.

—Si te soy sincero… no recuerdo mi número —confesó apenado—. Pero puedes entrar y pedírselo a Phichit, él te lo dará.

—De acuerdo —respondió, el escritor asintió y empezó su caminata—. ¡Hasta entonces! —entonó, mirando cómo el contrario agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Viktor llevó sus manos a la cara y frotó su rostro, esas habían sido las horas más agobiantes y difíciles de su vida; cuando creía haber encontrado el interruptor de "confianza" en realidad había apretado el botón de "tensión". Esos pocos minutos charlando le habían hecho estar más nervioso que en sus días de estudiante visitando la oficina del director. Era realmente interesante como el escritor había pasado de mencionarle la empresa donde trabajaba a responder con "si" y "no", ¿siempre cambiaba tan de golpe?

Cansado, ingresó por segunda vez en el día al establecimiento; el moreno le miró y, por su expresión, supo exactamente por lo que había pasado.

—Es un encanto, ¿cierto? —le dijo un muy sonriente Phichit, posando su antebrazo en la barra mientras recargaba su barbilla en una mano.

Viktor le miró dudoso.

—Si digo que sí, ¿tendré tu bendición o algo así? —pronunció con curiosidad. El moreno libró una carcajada.

—Tranquilo. Anda, libera el gran suspiro que tienes atorado en la garganta.

— _¡Ah!_ —exclamó Viktor en la liberación que sugirió el tailandés, haciendo chocar su frente con la madera que lo separaba de su interlocutor.

—Apenas fue un día, no te atormentes —le consoló, dejando un par de palmadas en su espalda.

—¿Siempre es así? —preguntó aún con el rostro escondido.

—No estoy seguro de cómo responder a eso.

—¿Cambiará su actitud? —dijo, agitando después una mano en el aire—. Olvídalo, seguro no me dirás.

Eros apenas y cooperó para seguir con una conversación decente, parecía arraigado a mantener un silencio constante; sí, está bien, el ruso ni siquiera había planeado algo en concreto, la sugerencia dicha la noche anterior fue un reflejo instantáneo, pero era porque en verdad quería ayudar. Y ahora lo veía como una misión difícil de concretar si tenía que sacarle las palabras al otro a regañadientes.

Nunca había estado cerca de un escritor, ¿es que todos eran así?

—Al menos ya aprendiste algo de mí —se burló el tailandés.

—Sí…no creo que funcione con él.

—Bueno, tengo algo que decirte, aunque no sé si te sirva —comentó dando vueltas a un pedazo de tela con el que limpiaba la superficie.

—… ¿Qué es? —preguntó alzando la mirada.

—Eros es su segundo seudónimo, tuvo uno antes —murmuró guiñándole un ojo. Viktor abrió los ojos.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó expectante, Phichit acercó los labios a su oído.

—Averígualo —susurró, guiñándole un ojo al separarse.

Viktor lo miró por breves segundos, se creó un extraño silencio que el mismo rompió segundos después.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó alzando los brazos—. ¡Sabía que era una trampa!

—¡Oye! No es una trampa, tan solo…es divertido verte en apuros.

El ruso lo juzgó con la mirada.

—Trampa —repitió, frunciendo los labios.

—Vamos, puedes ser más listo. A un detective no le das las respuestas, le das pistas.

—¡Yo soy empresario! —dijo levantándose del banco, al mismo tiempo, la campanilla de la entrenada sonó.

—¡Jean llego!... wow, ¿qué pasa aquí? —dijo el joven que había cruzado la puerta.

—¿Debo llamar a la policía? —preguntó un chico junto a él, el cual Viktor pudo reconocer que era Otabek.

—¡Otabek! ¿cuál es el primer seudónimo de Eros? —imploró acercándose al trabajador.

—… ¿Y tú quién eres? —dijo, el ruso bajó la cabeza en decepción y se pudo escuchar la clara risa del tailandés detrás de ellos.

—Es Viktor, charló una vez hasta tarde con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?

Otabek miró un punto fijo intentando recordar, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y su boca formó una "O".

—Oh, el que llega muy temprano y se va muy tarde —murmuró de forma simple.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó su compañero.

—Un cliente recurrente, Jean —respondió—. Cómo sea, ni siquiera sé el nombre de Eros, no sé de qué me hablas —explicó, dirigiéndose al ruso.

—¿No sabes? ¿Cuantas personas saben el…? No, no, "lo tendrás que saber tú", sí, gracias, Phichit —se respondió él mismo, ganándose miradas divertidas—. Solo dame su número —tendió su teléfono celular al moreno.

Viktor miraba el montón de libros de la biblioteca mientras pensaba, se sentía como un niño pequeño tratando de saber el tema de conversación de un grupo de adultos, ¿sabría porque tanto misterio con el escritor hasta que "fuera mayor"?

—Toma —le llamó el tailandés—, agregué el mío también.

—Bien…gracias, tengo que irme, nos vemos —se dirigió a la salida escuchando un "buenas noches" de los tres hombres.

 **...**

La decepción momentánea lo estaba invadiendo.

Probablemente era algo apresurado, apenas y había pasado unas horas con el escritor; del cien por ciento de su persona, calculaba haber conocido apenas el uno por ciento.

Al llegar a casa buscó ropa cómoda y su computadora portátil, se recargó del respaldo de la cama y la colocó sobre sus piernas; llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos mirando la barra del buscador para anotar alguna palabra que llegara a su mente referente al primer seudónimo que había mencionado el tailandés. Era posible encontrarlo en internet, ¿no? Aunque eso ahora poco importaba, no le llegaba ninguna idea.

Hizo sonar sus dedos sobre el espacio bajo el teclado y empezó a emitir un pequeño quejido que hacía cuando se "dedicaba" a pensar.

"Sé más listo", se dijo.

—Muy bien —enunció en voz alta—. Ahora se llama Eros, ¿qué es eros? —inició una especie de lluvia de ideas, asociando palabras con otras—. Bien, se podría decir que es un dios griego, ¿de qué? Atracción sexual, amor… amor, ¡tipos de amor! ¡griegos! —exclamó.

Pensó en las descripciones griegas del amor y sus dígitos se empezaron a mover rápidamente, escribiendo las posibles combinaciones de palabras con las cuales pudiera encontrar viejos trabajos el escritor; después de varias decenas de ellas con cuatro palabras distintas, no tuvo éxito encontrándolos, al menos no trabajos que le hicieran sentir la esencia de aquella prosa que creía ya reconocer.

—No todos los escritores asocian al mismo tema su seudónimo… algunos inician con algo referente al tema y después es todo lo contrario —bufó para sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo una idea llegó a su cabeza—. Contrario… ¡contrario!

Revisó la hoja de papel donde iba tachando sus posibilidades, hizo un rápido escaneo de la lista y divisó las dos palabras que aún faltaban por buscar: "Ludus" y "Ágape".

—Definitivamente, tiene que ser Ágape —dijo para sí mismo, comenzando a taclear rápidamente.

Fue más allá de la sexta página en el buscador, sus ojos seguían leyendo cuentos e historias de mil y un personas haciéndose llamar Ágape, los resultados arrojaban diez páginas en total de su búsqueda; hasta que el título de un enlace le hizo encender su pequeña esperanza.

—Concurso de relatos, tercer lugar —leyó en voz alta—. "La calidez de un viento frío" por _Ágape_ —enunció el título, dio _click_ y comenzó a leer.

"La calidez de un viento frío"

Por _Ágape_

Tal vez ahora sepamos el origen de casi todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, pero, hace mucho tiempo, no era así; ¿por qué después de un tiempo en lugar de calor sentimos frío? ¿por qué las hojas de los árboles se caen? ¿por qué el viento se siente diferente algunos días?

Eran muchas preguntas que algunos se atrevían a enunciar, y, sobre la última, ocurrió un gran suceso, algo que sucedía en un entorno diferente al de nosotros los humanos.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando esas interrogantes ni siquiera eran formuladas, los dioses gobernaban desde lo alto; ahí vivían Astreo y Eos, Astreo reinaba sobre el viento, manejando su curso y voracidad, él mantenía todo bajo control, al menos así era, hasta que Eos dio a luz a sus cuatro hermosos hijos: Noto, Bóreas, Argestes y Céfiro.

Céfiro.

Éste último creció como alguien enérgico y alegre, su vida ascendía ganándose poco a poco el lugar de ser un Dios del viento, junto a sus tres hermanos; pero, lo inevitable llegó y aquello por lo que había trabajado se desmoronó en segundos, todo se había derrumbado junto con él, porque su fin había llegado cuando se enamoró.

Jacinto era un bello y joven príncipe espartano, Céfiro no pudo evitar enamorarse de él, sin embargo, no contó con la presencia de alguien más: Apolo, el cual también estaba perdidamente enamorado del joven espartano, enredándose los dos en una pelea interminable por el amor de aquel príncipe.

Y a pesar de todo lo que quiso esforzarse, el que fue elegido por Jacinto fue Apolo; y el aspirante a Dios ardió en celos.

A veces el dejar que la ira nos ciegue es el peor de los castigos; hubo un día, donde Apolo enseñaba a Jacinto a lanzar el disco, Céfiro ahogado en cólera movió el aire a su favor, apoderándose del disco para lanzarlo hacia el cráneo del príncipe.

Jacinto murió al instante.

Céfiro, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, huyó del lugar, pero Apolo no se quedó en paz, y le maldijo con lágrimas en los ojos, convirtiéndolo en el viento mismo, exclamándole con dolor que de esa forma aprendiera a no dañar a nadie más. A pesar de las súplicas a su padre, el hijo de Astro cayó en la misma tierra que los mortales, donde nadie le podía ver y todos le podían sentir, transmitiéndoles vientos incontrolables tan helados que les calaban los huesos.

Y fue ahí donde lo conoció.

Era un hombre que gustaba en su juventud de ir a lo más alto de una colina, donde se hallaba un viejo roble, y, ahí, Céfiro se resguardaba de los demás. Si bien, no tenía una forma física externa, él estaba consciente de su cuerpo. Cada día miraba el dormitar de aquel hombre.

Hubo uno en especial, las hojas del árbol eran de un color amarillo, aquel joven estaba dormido sobre el tronco, Céfiro controló el movimiento de las hojas, cayendo estas sobre la cara del hombre, el cual, se levantó un poco sobre saltado.

El tiempo pasó y el gobernante del viento seguía moviendo cosas sobre el rostro ajeno, hasta que un día, le habló.

"Muy bien, suficiente", dijo, mirando de un lado a otro.

Céfiro no creyó que supiera de su existencia, así que siguió jugando.

"En serio, si vas a mover hojas sobre mi rostro debería saber quién eres"

El hijo de Astro vaciló, viéndose reflejado en el abrupto cesar del aire.

"No tengas miedo".

Pensar en escribir su nombre sobre la tierra era inútil, si maldición era ser simplemente aire. Decepcionado, pensó en irse de ahí, pero aquel hombre nunca se fue, impulsado por el deseo de ser notado Céfiro ideo un plan, no supo cómo ni cuánto tiempo se tardó, pero su nombre estaba sobre el piso, hecho con varias hojas del viejo árbol.

"¿Un Dios? ¿En verdad eres uno?", preguntó. El gobernante del aire movió un poco el follaje del roble en respuesta. "Céfiro...", susurró el hombre con una sonrisa, y el Dios, sonrió también.

De una forma que Céfiro jamás pensó, volvió a querer a alguien. Él ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo, pero aquel hombre le hablaba y le contaba secretos, y Céfiro sabía que entendía cada brisa que emitía, cuando era una risa o una simple afirmación, él lo sentía, de verdad lo sentía.

Una noche, el joven le hizo una pregunta.

"¿Por qué tu viento siempre es tan frío?"

Céfiro se crispó, dando una oleada que tomó desprevenido al hombre.

"Céfiro", le llamó. "¿Alguien robó el fervor de tu corazón?"

El Dios ensombreció su expresión, el aire se volvió helado y el joven tiritó.

Desde ese día, no volvió a esa colina. Llevó su inexistente forma física a distintos lugares, solo vagaba, vagaba sin rumbo alguno. Y los años pasaron.

Volvió a la colina, espero, espero semanas y aquel hombre no llegó, nunca llegó.

Lo buscó de forma incansable, abriendo puertas y ventanas de las casas con ráfagas imponentes, y lo de pronto, ahí estaba; sobre una cama, débil, con personas a su alrededor llorando. Céfiro se acercó a él y negó.

"E.…Estás aquí, ¿no es verdad?", pronunció débilmente, el Dios emitió una débil brisa. "Nunca me dejaste terminar aquel día", dijo, forzando una risa. "Tu corazón es cálido".

Céfiro abrió los ojos en sorpresa y siguió escuchando.

"Lo sé porque lo sentí, y cuando estaba triste, movías las hojas con un viento suave y cálido, haciéndome sentir me-mejor. Sé que eres cálido, porque yo te sentí"

El Dios sentía los ojos acuosos, aquellas lágrimas se desvanecían en brisa casi imperceptible, aquel hombre, rió.

"Sé que estás aquí", dijo. "Prométemelo, prométeme que acunarás a la gente con tu brisa, una brisa suave y apacible. Prométeme que mostrarás la calidez de tu corazón. Céfiro, prométemelo..."

Céfiro acercó su presencia y acercó su mano a la cara contraria, acariciando su rostro con una suave brisa; aquel hombre posó su mano contra la suya y el Dios juró que por un momento pudo sentirle, pudo reconocer la calidez de la que tanto hablaba, porque por un ínfimo momento, pudo sentirse amado.

"Lo prometo", susurró, pensando que sólo aquel hombre le escucharía, y así fue, porque sonrió.

"Gracias, Céfiro. Gracias...", enunció con una lágrima resbalando de forma silenciosa, acompañándolo de forma lenta en aquel que fue su último suspiro.

El Dios lloró su perdida por días, los vientos eran acompañados por lluvia, siendo solidarios con su dolor. Pero él había hecho una promesa.

La cumplió, hizo valer aquellas palabras durante siglos y siglos, donde, a pesar de no poder evitar que el aire fuera un poco helado, provocaba un viento cálido, el cual acunaba a las personas que recordaban de forma nostálgica a quien amaban, envolvía a gente en brisas suaves que los hacían sonreír, y él también lo hacía, recordando a quién había querido.

Su padre lo miró desde lo alto y supo que su hijo había aprendido la lección, pero Céfiro no quiso dejar su lugar; aun así, junto a sus hermanos, gobernó el viento, y a él le fue dada la tarea de brindar brisas suaves que traían el mensaje de la primavera.

Así lo hizo, y supo que todo había valido la pena cuando escuchó a alguien decir unas palabras provenientes de la boca de aquel hombre que amó, de aquel hombre que había descubierto su corazón, de aquel hombre que siempre había creído en él.

"Si el viento está frío, no te enfades con él; tan solo piensa que ya ha pasado por muchas personas, a las cuales, les ha brindado todo su calor".

…

Viktor cerró la computadora y tragó saliva.

Era él, era Eros, esa era su manera de narrar, eran sus palabras.

Si lo que el tailandés dijo era cierto, entonces aquellos apenas eran sus primeros escritos, ¿cuántos años llevaba escribiendo? Y más importante, ¿cómo es que ahora no tenía nada escrito?

Tenía apenas un par de días de ser consciente de su existencia, pero bastaron simples minutos para que cada palabra escrita por aquel pelinegro, calaran en todo su ser.

Dicen que, a veces, los escritores suelen reflejarse en sus palabras. Él no sabía si el joven narrador entraba en ese grupo, pero sí resultaba ser verdad, entonces no tenía dudas en su decisión; era un impulso no que no podía ni quería controlar; estaba hecho y no tenía dudas.

—Yo sé que puede hacerlo —dijo para sí mismo—. Puede hacerlo y yo lo ayudaré, yo... lo ayudaré —se terminó de convencer con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No importaba como, pero lo haría, Viktor Nikiforov haría que Eros encontrara de nuevo aquella inspiración perdida y lo lograría, por supuesto que lo lograría.

* * *

 **«»**

 **Serenity usagi:** Bueno, ya veremos si el lobo logra devorar a caperucita (?) será una ardua travesía xD Gracias por leer~

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora, salí de viaje y ahora estoy subiendo esto a la velocidad de la luz, así que perdón si por ahí se encuentran un error de dedo, cuando llegue a la comodidad de mi computadora revisaré con mucha más calma. Y bueno, muchas gracias a las personitas que leen, espero que les esté gustando (insertese corazón)

Sin más, cuídense y nos leeremos pronto.

 _Con cariño,_

—K.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo cuatro**

* * *

Escribir podía ser considerado como una vía de escape de la realidad, y era cierto, no había nada más satisfactorio que ser capaz de escribir tu propia historia sobre el papel, donde existieran criaturas fantásticas, situaciones extraordinarias, esas que sólo se dan en sueños. Sin embargo, también podían ser un reflejo de anhelos, aspiraciones, descargas de tristeza o ira plasmadas en frases icónicas acompañadas de diálogos desgarradores; el dragón que dio la vida por su amo en un acto de amor podía convertirse en la persona que dejó morir los sentimientos que albergaba por alguien imposible, marcas plasmadas en la piel que recitaban el nombre de tu alma gemela reflejaban el más genuino anhelo de hallar a quien amar, el chico que podía viajar al pasado con la esperanza de encontrar lo que necesitaba en el presente, éste último era el caso de Yuuri Katsuki.

El escritor siempre dejaba parte de su vida en innumerables párrafos desde que había comenzado a escribir; cuando había aprendido una lección, cuando estaba triste, feliz, enojado, intrigado, cada poema que llegaba a crear, cada cuento o relato que comenzaba a imaginar. Después de pasar la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia con simples historias cortas, en sus primeros años de universidad inició la que, no se imaginaba, sería su primera obra maestra: "Un día quise conocer la vida de alguien más", llamándolo así porque ese había sido su repentino deseo, conocer la vida de alguien más.

Sus padres se habían asentado con un negocio de aguas termales en su ciudad natal, Hasetsu, en japón, pero, antes de eso, habían viajado por muchos lugares desde que tuvo tres años hasta que cumplió los doce, lapso de tiempo donde, desde que aprendió a escribir, siempre cargaba una pequeña libreta de bolsillo con una pluma, relatando acerca de las diferentes situaciones y personas que encontraba a su día a día, ahí fue donde nació la meta que quería alcanzar: ser escritor, uno capaz de conmover el corazón de los demás.

Por accidente, aquella vieja libreta se convirtió en el borrador de su primer libro, dos años después publicó la secuela. Un día, Phichit le mostró comentarios en redes sociales acerca de sus obras donde la mayoría eran puntos positivos acompañados de suplicas de que la tercera parte llegara pronto, y entonces encontró como llamaban a sus obras: "Saga looking for", que podía traducirse simplemente a "buscando".

Al principio no entendió porque llamarla de esa manera, pero no le molestó. Ahora pensaba que no podía existir nombre más perfecto para ella, porque en este momento, tanto el autor como el personaje principal, estaban completamente perdidos.

Eran mediados de febrero, habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde aquella salida con el de hebras plateadas, ese mismo día, casi a media noche, recibió un mensaje donde el hombre le avisaba que tenía su contacto guardado, el pelinegro lo registró como "El extraño". Siguió con su rutina diaria, comer, salir un rato al parque, dar un paseo, solo que aquella monotonía fue rota por un pequeño gesto que quería cree, era inconsciente; al menos tres veces al día miraba su abandonado teléfono celular para mirar si cabía la remota posibilidad de que "El extraño" hubiese llamado o dejado un mensaje, cosa que no pasó...hasta hoy.

《 _Hola, ¿cómo estás? Eh, quería preguntarte... ¿puedo verte hoy?_ 》

Considerando que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, se llevó un gran susto al sentir todo el sofá vibrando, cuando miró el remitente, abrió rápidamente el mensaje, cuando leyó el contenido, entró en una especie de nerviosismo, y cuando empezó a teclear de forma veloz para responderle, borraba las palabras al considerarlas una contestación simple.

《 _Hola. Bien, gracias, ¿y tú? Claro, ¿a qué hora?_ 》

"Dios mío, Katsuki. Manda éste y ya", se recriminó mentalmente.

Llevó el dedo pulgar cerca de la opción enviar, no obstante, se quedó a milímetros de plasmar su huella, acto seguido frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada bloqueando rápidamente el aparato después de haber dejado ir su contestación.

Segundos después volvió a vibrar.

《 _¡Me alegra que estés bien! Yo también lo estoy. A las seis, te veo en la esquina de la librería, ¿te parece bien?_ 》

《 _Sí, nos vemos allí_. 》

《 _¡Perfecto! Te veo en unas horas_. 》

Y la conversación finalizó.

Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreír, puesto que, por unos días creyó que no le volvería a hablar, aunque siendo sincero, no le hubiera culpado de hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que las únicas veces que habían intercambiado palabras había sido un tanto... arisco, no podía evitar mantener la guardia en alto cada que alguien lo asaltaba para hablar, normalmente, las personas que mostraban interés en conocerlo más allá, desistían casi inmediatamente después de haber tomado un café, pero el de ojos azules no había sido así. Aquel hecho, junto a la sorpresiva petición de ayudarlo con su nuevo libro, le hacían albergar un extraño pensamiento de que, tal vez, él era su última esperanza. Y si era su última esperanza, tendría que empezar a poner un poco de su parte.

Miró su reloj de pared, eran las tres de la tarde, contando con eso, en las tres horas que tenía libres, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para comer y tomar un baño con toda la calma del mundo. Saliendo de la ducha, optó por vestirse con un par de pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa negra de manga larga y tenis negros como calzado. Mientras colocaba sus lentes de marco azul, habiendo terminado de peinar su cabellera hacia atrás, se percató que faltaban diez minutos para las seis de la tarde. Tomó sus llaves, cerró la puerta y partió hacia el punto de reunión, llegando a las seis en punto, ya que tan solo tenía que cruzar un par de calles.

Sus pies trastabillaban sobre el pavimento cuando un automóvil aparcó frente a él y un conocido hombre de hebras plateadas bajó apresurado.

—¿Llegué a tiempo? —murmuró el ruso acercándose a él.

—Llegaste a tiempo —contestó el escritor—. Hola

—Hola —devolvió el más alto, creando esa rara atmosfera silenciosa que terminaba por formarse cada vez que se veían, donde solo intercambiaban miradas—. Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo —dijo, dirigiéndose al auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto—, sube —indicó.

—Gracias —musitó el pelinegro, ingresando al auto. Viktor no tardó en dar la vuelta para subir y poner en marcha el motor.

El ambiente se mantenía en la misma sintonía que las otras veces, lo único levemente diferente era que el mayor no borraba una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, el japonés, al ver su expresión, recordó los repentinos pensamientos que habían cruzado por su cabeza horas atrás, con ellos en mente decidió cortar la ausencia de palabras.

—Ah...

—Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo —habló el de ojos azules, interrumpiendo su disposición

El escritor se burló a sus adentros de tal sincronía para hablar.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta? —contestó, tratando de seguir el inicio de la charla esperando que continuara con fluidez.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en Nueva York?

—Alrededor de seis años.

—Oh —exclamó—, entonces ya debes conocer muchas partes.

—Uhm, bueno...—murmuró, jugando con sus pulgares. El ruso, al no escuchar contestación, le miró de reojo sin perder de vista el camino. El pelinegro susurró segundos después—...do a Central Park.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Viktor, sin entender lo que había dicho.

El aludido aclaró la garganta repitiendo su frase anterior.

—Solo he ido a Central Park, y prácticamente todo Grenwhich...Village —confesó, sintiendo cómo la vergüenza subía a sus mejillas adornándolas de un tenue color carmesí.

El pelinegro se encogió en el asiento, al no escuchar palabra alguna de su acompañante tras haber declarado su nula experiencia en recorrer la ciudad, volteó a mirarlo de soslayo, topándose con el hombre mordiendo su labio inferior en una extraña mueca. Claramente estaba conteniendo su risa.

—...Puedes reírte si quieres —murmuró con un sonrojo más pronunciado.

—No, no, es solo que, es increíble que solo conozcas esos lugares después... de estar tanto tiempo aquí —respondió el aludido, soltando pequeñas carcajadas entre cada palabra.

Encogiéndose aún más sobre el asiento, el escritor desvió la mirada a la ventana, deseando que su sonrojo se marchara gracias al aire que se colaba a través de la pequeña abertura del cristal.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Pero, eso es bueno —dijo, llamando la atención del menor—. Significa que conocerás la ciudad conmigo —mencionó, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—...Sí —respondió tímido.

Después de esa pequeña revelación, el ambiente se relajó; Viktor a veces miraba al escritor con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el que era observado miraba como cambiaba el paisaje conforme avanzaban en el automóvil. Percatándose de que el gran puente a unos metros de ellos se le hacía familiar, el meno preguntó:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Falta poco, espera a que estemos ahí —respondió, guiñándole un ojo.

Minutos después, Viktor frenó en una calle donde se podía apreciar perfectamente aquel gran puente, estando el vehículo perfectamente aparcado, ambos bajaron del auto.

—El puente de Brooklyn, fantástico ¿no? —pronunció el mayor, el narrador le miró.

—¿Brooklyn? ¿Qué hacemos en Brooklyn? —preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta al de ojos azules indicándole con el dedo índice que le siguiera.

Posicionándose a su lado, el escritor le siguió el paso. Sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro llegando a perderse en el apacible movimiento del río, el tenue color azul se iba contrastando lentamente con los tonos naranjas del pronunciado atardecer, transmitiéndote una especie de sentimiento de calma. Conforme avanzaban, el escritor dirigió la mirada hacia sus pies, observando como el camino de cemento iba haciéndose angosto, siendo cubierto el resto por un gran terreno verde. Unos pasos después, divisó como los zapatos situados delante suyo, pararon, y alzó la mirada, encontrando un hermoso paisaje.

—Bienvenido al parque estatal de Brooklyn —dijo el de hebras plateadas.

El narrador se acercó, era una larga superficie envuelta en pasto con grandes árboles que se podían observar a lo lejos, había un par de personas disfrutando de la tarde, otras tantas jugando, no eran tantas considerando que era miércoles y probablemente la mayoría de la gente se encontraba laborando.

—Es... muy lindo —soltó sin dejar de mirar.

—Me alegra que te guste —respondió el mayor—. No sabía qué lugar sería una buena opción, así que, espero que esta lo haya sido.

—Bueno, aún falta recorrerlo, pero sí, fue buena opción —contestó sonriendo.

—Perfecto —devolvió la sonrisa—. Esto apenas es el primero de muchos lugares que espero mostrarte, _moy pisatel._

El mencionado le miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cómo m-me dijiste? ¿E-Eso fue ruso? —preguntó entre titubeos, sintiendo de nuevo el color rosa en sus mejillas. Nota mental: aprender a controlar los sonrojos.

Viktor rió.

—Sí, fue ruso, nací en Rusia —mencionó—. Y, no te preocupes, no dije nada fuera de lo normal, pero creo que debo encontrar otras formas de dirigirme hacia ti, ¿eso está bien?

El escritor le miró curioso y preguntó:

—... ¿Me dirás que significa?

—Tal vez... algún día —divagó, haciendo fruncir el ceño de su acompañante, lo cual se le hizo divertido—. ¿Vamos? —preguntó, su interlocutor asintió.

Iniciaron una lenta caminata, el narrador no perdía oportunidad de observar los pequeños detalles; un pequeño nido en un árbol, el leve movimiento del follaje de los árboles ante el contacto del aire, sonrió cuando una pequeña mariposa voló sobre él. Regresando a la realidad, se percató de la ausencia del mayor a su lado, le buscó con la mirada dando vueltas en su propio eje, hasta que le pudo ver a unos cuantos pasos frente a él.

Detuvo su andar, recién en ese momento pudo apreciar la apariencia de su acompañante; sus zapatos eran negros, vestía pantalones de igual color, llevaba una camisa de vestir azul cielo fajada a sus pantalones con un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada; su rostro estaba ligeramente elevado mirando las hojas de los árboles bailar, su cabello acompañaba el movimiento del aire, aquella imagen era contrastaba con el color del cielo avisando que la noche no tardaría en llegar, su sonrisa apenas era una línea curva sobre el rostro, sus parpados cayeron un poco reflejando una expresión melancólica.

Entonces el escritor miró el brillo en su mirada, y por un segundo, pensó que desearía saber todos los secretos que escondían aquellos ojos azules.

—En los primeros meses viviendo en Nueva York, solía venir aquí casi a diario —mencionó suave, atrayendo el interés del narrador—, pero nunca había llegado a este lugar.

El menor inspeccionó los alrededores, no captó en que momento del recorrido la gente se había esfumado, tan solo estaban ellos dos rodeados de árboles de un tamaño mucho mayor a los del principio, era como una especie de bosque viviendo en lo profundo de un parque.

—Si venías seguido, ¿cómo es que nunca lo viste? —preguntó, posicionándose a su lado. El ruso apartó la vista del árbol y le miró sonriente.

—No importa cuántas veces visites un lugar, siempre encontrarás algo nuevo en cada recorrido —respondió, disponiéndose a seguir con su caminata.

Siguieron caminando a través de la flora hasta salir a un terreno despejado con una ligera elevación en el pasto, el mayor se sentó y palmeó a lado suyo, el escritor se acercó imitando la posición de su acompañante.

—Y bien, ¿no es hermoso? —pronunció, indicándole que mirara a su frente.

Lo hizo, y los ojos castaños brillaron por tercera vez en el día.

El tiempo había ocupado un papel tan irrelevante en aquellas horas, que ni siquiera se había percatado del tono oscuro del cielo acompañado de pequeños puntos radiantes, tono que descendía hasta caer a los iluminados edificios de la ciudad y del puente, era un hermoso espectáculo visual que no había prevenido, se había olvidado de los minutos estando al lado del ruso.

—Lo es, realmente hermoso —respondió minutos de contemplación después.

—¿Habías visto la ciudad de noche? —preguntó.

—Pocas veces... hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, casi no salgo de noche —soltó avergonzado.

—Pero no desde Brooklyn, eso me hace feliz —dijo sonriéndole, el aludido simplemente afirmo con la cabeza.

Viktor llevó los brazos atrás de su espalda, posando las palmas sobre el paso para recargarse, estirando las piernas, el escritor encogió las suyas para abrazar sus rodillas y reposar su barbilla sobre ellas. Cerro los ojos, respiró hondo y habló.

—Entonces, realmente eres de Rusia —mencionó, atrayendo la atención del mayor, el cual, trató de esconder su alegría interna de por primera vez, no haber sido el primero el hablar.

—Sí, lo soy. Ahí pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, su interlocutor le miró—. E-Es decir, ¿por qué te mudaste? No quise sonar m-mal —tartamudeó, pensando que sus palabras pudiesen llevar alguna especie de tono rudo.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —rió el otro—. Grupo Nikiforov, mi padre observó gran actividad y, bueno, la sede principal se quedó aquí.

—¿No te importó irte?

—No mucho, en realidad.

—¿Por qué?

—… No lo sé —respondió, haciendo decaer sus párpados en aquella expresión que el narrador había visto momentos atrás, llena de incógnitas.

—La-lamento sonar entrometido...

—Te dije que estaba bien —contestó suave, guardó un poco de silencio, pero el deseo de no terminar la charla pudo más que él—. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? El mío es el azul —soltó de repente.

—El mío también, pero, azul claro, como tu camisa —respondió mirándolo.

El ruso llevó una mano a su prenda superior.

—¿Te gusta mi camisa? —preguntó sugerente, haciendo sonrojar al menor—. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte —respondió divertido—. A mí me gusta el azul de tus lentes —mencionó como intento para desviar el tema—. Pero tus ojos, son lindos, me recuerdan que también me gusta el color café —dijo, y, claramente, el sonrojo previo no desapareció.

De acuerdo, el escritor había encontrado una nueva forma para que el hombre le pusiera nervioso.

—...Gracias —respondió quedo.

—No tienes que agradecer, _moy pisatel_ —dijo, nombrándole de nuevo, el aludido escondió un poco más su rostro entre las rodillas, rogando que, entre la noche, el color rojo pasara desapercibido.

No supieron exactamente cuánto tiempo pasaron presenciando el cuadro que tenían enfrente, pero sus cuerpos avisaron que el clima se hacía más frío. El ruso se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —mencionó, robando la atención del escritor.

—...Claro —respondió, segundos después alzó la vista, encontrando una mano delante de él; de forma tímida, la tomó y el mayor le ayudó a levantarse—. Gracias —dijo, Viktor inclinó la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Al estar de pie desvió la mirada al paisaje, para observarlo una última vez antes de irse.

—No te preocupes —dijo el de ojos azules atrás de él—. Podemos volver cuando tú lo desees —sugirió sonriendo.

—E-Está bien —respondió tímido.

Llegaron rápido al automóvil, ingresaron en él y el mayor se puso en marcha para regresar a Manhattan. A medida que avanzaban, el ruso miraba de soslayo la lucha de su acompañante por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Puedes dormir si quieres, no hay problema —sugirió en voz baja.

—No, no, estoy, estoy bi...bien —dijo, sin embargo, su lucha terminó segundos después, cayendo completamente dormido. El de hebras plateadas le miró con ternura.

Desorientado, el narrador despertó tiempo después, aún estaba en el auto.

—Mhm... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó, tratando de desperezarse.

—Cómo cincuenta minutos.

"¿Cincuenta?", pensó. Era demasiado tiempo como para no haber llegado aún.

—¿No deberíamos estar ya en Manhattan? —dijo, frotándose los ojos.

El ruso carraspeó y contestó su pregunta.

—Bueno... ¿recuerdas cuando dije que no importaba cuántas veces visites un lugar, siempre encontrarás algo nuevo en cada recorrido? —preguntó, el aludido le miró arqueando una ceja.

—...Sí —respondió dudoso.

—Pues... creo que estamos perdidos —dijo con una risa nerviosa, el menor no le creyó.

—Buen chiste —soltó, sin embargo, el otro no se rió—. Espera, ¿hablas en serio?

—Eh, ¿sí?

—¿¡Estamos perdidos!? —exclamó, completamente despierto.

—… Sí —respondió el ruso, pasando saliva por su garganta.

El escritor resbaló por su asiento sin asimilar las palabras anteriores aún, eso tenía que ser una maldita broma.

* * *

 **«»**

 _Moy pisatel_ = "Mi escritor".

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola!_ ¿Cómo están? Pues, cómo siempre, vengo actualizando después de media noche (?) Lamento si hasta ahora iba lenta la cosa, nuestro querido escritor ya irá agarrando confianza :3

Sin más, espero de todo corazón que el capítulo les haya gustado y que tengan una linda semana (corazón)

 _Abrazos,_

—K.


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

La noche estaba más que asentada, junto a ella el viento comenzaba a sentirse más frío, y, en medio de una larga carretera, estaba un automóvil con dos pasajeros, uno de ellos buscando alguna explicación coherente de la situación actual.

—Perdidos. Lo que me estás diciendo es que estamos perdidos.

—Eso fue lo que dije.

El escritor no terminaba de dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, habían sido minutos, cerro sus ojos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y despertó en quién-sabe-dónde. Su acompañante se veía mínimamente nervioso, más que nada, por su reacción, porque fuera de eso se le veía bastante tranquilo. ¿Eso era normal?

—De acuerdo —pronunció el menor, acto seguido, tomó la manija del vehículo para descender de éste. Viktor le siguió.

—Uhm... ¿Eros?

—Repasemos esto —le dijo, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro con brazos cruzados—. Fuimos de Manhattan a Brooklyn, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Existe un puente, ese puente conecta a Brooklyn con Manhattan, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

—¿¡Entonces que hacemos en una carretera!?

El cuestionado se encogió un poco ante la pregunta, después de todo, lo ocurrido solo había sido una idea fugaz que llegó a él, no pensaba extender sus planes de una salida... pero su ingenio no pensó lo mismo.

—Bueno... quise pasar a otro lugar. Estaba convencido de recordar perfectamente el camino, pero... —confesó, dejando su oración en suspenso para dar a entender un "pero nos quedamos aquí".

El joven narrador bufó resignado mientras recargaba su cuerpo en el cofre del automóvil, después de revolver un poco su cabello, preguntó:

—¿No pudiste utilizar GPS o algo así?

Ante las palabras del pelinegro, Viktor desvió la mirada, empezando a realizar círculos con su cabello. El escritor lo miró fijamente.

—… ¿Por qué crees que nos perdimos?

El menor lo miró, sin entender del todo su contestación.

—Usé el GPS, creo que confundí las calles —terminó por decir el de hebras plateadas.

Extrañado, el empresario observó como el rostro de su acompañante empezaba a deformarse a la par que apretaba sus labios, al final no pudo resistir más y exploto en carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le dijo el ruso, arqueando una ceja.

Regulando su respiración, el japonés contestó:

—M-Me...Me estás diciendo que...con un guía...te... ¿te perdiste? —pronunció, resbalando del cofre al suelo, hasta quedar sentado.

—...No son tan claros como parece —se excusó, sin embargo, el escritor seguía riéndose—. ¡No soy el único al que le ha pasado, casi estoy seguro! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas.

El ruso mantuvo su mohín de enfado mientras el escritor regulaba su escandalosa risa. Con la respiración ya controlada y la voz moderada, el pelinegro colocó una expresión melancólica.

—Cuando tenía ocho años... me perdí —mencionó, atrayendo la atención del ruso.

—Espera, espera, no te traje algún trauma de la infancia, ¿cierto?

—No, no —contestó riendo—. Te estaría mintiendo si digo que no me asusté, pero todo fue una consecuencia de mi... ¿terquedad? Tal vez.

—¿Te escapaste? —interrogó el ruso, sentándose a un lado de su acompañante.

—No... Fue cuando estábamos en uno de nuestros tantos hogares.

—¿Hogares?

—Soy de Japón, un pequeño lugar llamado Hasetsu. Pero la mayor parte de mi niñez la pasé recorriendo varios lugares —explicó el escritor.

—Oh... entonces, ¿te perdiste en uno de ellos?

—Sólo recuerdo era alguna ciudad de Asia. Tenía la costumbre de llevar siempre conmigo una libreta de bolsillo y un bolígrafo, escribiendo sobre personas, lugares... En medio del viaje la terminé, no llevaba otra. Mi mamá dijo que esperara, pero, por la tarde, en el primer momento que tuve emprendí marcha a buscar alguna tienda, cuando logré comprar, creí saber el camino de vuelta, confundí las calles y bueno, terminé sentado en una esquina creyendo que moriría ahí...

—Ya veo... —comentó el ruso—. ¿Cómo te encontraron?

—Existía una sola tienda en esa ciudad, mis padres no tardaron en deducir que estaría a los alrededores. Estaba muerto de miedo por la hora, todo estaba volviéndose oscuro... tiempo después escuché a mi madre clamando mi nombre, corrí hacía ella llorando, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Aunque me reprendió cuando estuve más calmado —rió.

—Lo merecías por rebelde —se burló el empresario.

—Tal vez —respondió riendo—. No me había dejado ir sólo porque no era lo suficientemente grande y maduro. Al final... creo que nunca he sido muy maduro —bufó.

—O... pudiste haber regresado perfectamente —dijo el de ojos azules—. Pero te perdiste, son lecciones necesarias. Nadie termina de madurar, aunque algunos lo hagan muy tarde... o muy temprano —mencionó, suspirando.

—Bueno, tienes razón... eso me ayudo a ser más cuidadoso al salir.

—¡Lo ves! Aparte, tiempo al tiempo, muchas personas se vuelven amargadas creyendo que son maduras —mencionó, negando con la cabeza—. A veces debemos olvidarnos de ser adultos, bueno... no olvidar, pero tampoco dejar de ser niños —dijo alegre, posando en su rostro una extraña sonrisa que simulaba la forma de un corazón, la cual divirtió al escritor.

—Estaremos sobre una carretera vacía... pero estamos los dos, es mejor, ¿no?

—¡Claro! "El infierno es más divertido si estás con el demonio correcto" —le guiñó un ojo—. Y, tal vez, éste demonio hará que te pierdas muchas veces explorando el infierno.

—¿Asumes que eres el correcto?

—Soy el correcto —dijo, señalándose con sus pulgares—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado encerrado para conocer sólo dos lugares de Nueva York? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—Uhm...bueno...yo...

—Eso creí. No olvides que, muchas veces, la realidad supera a la ficción —mencionó, obteniendo una sonrisa de respuesta—. Eso fue un eufemismo para "no subestimes mi poder de desorientación".

—Lo tengo, lo tengo. Gracias por el aviso —contestó divertido.

—¡De nada! —dijo el ruso, desviando su mirada al frente.

No sabía si era la calma que traía la noche consigo, el silencio que les envolvía con apenas un par de cantos de cigarra, el bello panorama del cielo estrellado, sea lo que sea, el escritor se sentía tan...tranquilo. Conocer gente nueva se volvía aumentaba su dificultad en cuanto más crecías, al menos para un porcentaje de personas, el japonés incluido en él. El narrador tenía un extraño imán para la gente extrovertida o insistente; su mejor amigo, su editor, y ahora se sumaba uno más a la lista...este raro hombre de Rusia.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba "conviviendo" con él, había aprendido dos puntos clave, primero: tenía la extraordinaria cualidad de hacer sentir incómodo en un santiamén, segundo: albergaba la increíble capacidad de hacerte sentir irresistiblemente cómodo con él, incluso en una carretera desierta, como lo estaban ahora. El nipón creía que gente así ya no existía o era difícil encontrarlas, personas con la habilidad de hacerte sentir bien en situaciones que, para muchos, serían el fin del mundo.

Oh... el fin del mundo.

—Por cierto —dijo el pelinegro, llamando la atención del ruso.

—¿Sí, _moy pisatel_? —respondió.

El japonés sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo, aún le ponía nervioso que lo llamara así sin saber él su significado.

—Eh, uhm... aún no te he agradecido por... por lo de la librería —mencionó, el aludido le miró confundido—. ¿Caperucita? Me equivoqué, tú salvaste la narración —dijo apenado.

—¡Oh! Te refieres a eso —recordó, chasqueando los dedos—. ¡No tienes que agradecerme! Nunca había hecho eso, me encantó ser el lobo bueno —admitió sonriendo.

—Sí, lo noté —respondió—. Creí que en cualquier momento aparecería una cola para que la agitaras... —murmuró.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Nada, nada! —negó, riendo—. Pero, si tengo que agradecerte, en serio —mencionó, volteando a ver a su acompañante.

—Uhm... ¿En serio quieres agradecerme? —preguntó, acercándose a él.

—Eh... ¿sí? —contestó dudoso.

—Entonces... ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Llevo esa cuestión en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo...

—C-Claro —dijo el nipón, alejándose un poco.

El de ojos azules lo miró fijamente y preguntó:

—¡Cómo empezaste tu saga!

—¿Qué? —pronunció, saliendo de su trance.

—El primer libro, la idea, ¿cómo vino? Es decir... si no te molestaría contarme —mustió, jugando con sus pulgares.

El japonés soltó un suspiro y acomodó de nuevo su espalda sobre el vehículo. Después, miro al ruso con diversión.

—¿No lo divulgaras por redes sociales?

—¡Lo prometo! —exclamó alzando los brazos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te creo —rió—. ¿Recuerdas la libreta de bolsillo que mencioné?

—Sí —respondió el de hebras plateadas, atento a las palabras del escritor.

—Sin saberlo, ellas fueron mi borrador. Las personas que conocí, los lugares que visité, todo ello está retratado en los dos libros.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio?

—Sí, incluso Phichit está ahí.

—¿Phichit? —preguntó, segundos después, abrió los ojos de par en par—. Espera, espera, Phichit, ¿Phichit es el tailandés que Seth conoce al principio del segundo libro?

—Ese mismo —respondió.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó con ojos brillantes, provocando la risa del escritor. Nunca había visto en vivo las reacciones de un fan de la saga a datos curiosos, las maravilladas expresiones del ruso al saberlos eran oro puro y le hacían sentir bien—. Pero, a él lo conoció viajando al pasado, Eros... ¿cómo se te ocurrió que Seth tuviera la capacidad de ir al pasado?

El escritor alzó el rostro por breves segundo, mirando después al ruso.

—Tú... ¿nunca has querido viajar al pasado? Cambiar algo, volver a vivirlo... —cuestionó.

Viktor rió, asintiendo.

—Creo que todos hemos deseado eso al menos una vez en la vida.

—Tal vez... lo hice por eso.

—¿Qué hay de Leon? —preguntó el de ojos azules.

A grandes rasgos, su primer libro inició con la vida de Seth Renya, ese era el nombre del personaje principal de su novela. Un chico de diecinueve años que desde pequeño dormía plácidamente, es decir, prácticamente nunca soñaba. Aquella calma empezó a ser perturbada a sus quince años, con vagos sueños que le hacían despertar con una expresión interrogante en su rostro y un gran "¿qué?" atorado en la garganta. Los sueños comenzaron a ser más sólidos tres años después, una noche en especial, donde se soñó en un lugar con grandes establecimientos, la gente vestía ropa que nunca había visto más que en libros de historia, Seth no podía ver su rostro, pero sus manos sí, al notar eso pudo percatarse que no eran la suyas. Caminó sin un rumbo en concreto, la realidad era casi palpable, pero cuando quiso tocar a una persona, despertó. Después de investigaciones a lo largo de los días en los que los sueños seguían, haciéndose más sólidos, pudo identificar la época en la que se encontraba. Fue así que aquel chico supo que podía viajar al pasado a través de sus sueños. Leon Waters era el nombre de un personaje, vecino de Seth, al cual conoce al final de ese primer libro.

A ciencia cierta, Eros lo había incluido porque le gustaba la idea de que su personaje principal hiciera un amigo en el vecindario, había aparecido en el segundo libro también como alguien de confianza para Seth, sin embargo, aún no sabía qué clase de situaciones tenía preparadas para él.

—¿Te soy sincero? Leon es un misterio, incluso para mí —mencionó el pelinegro con ironía—. Pero, haré algo especial con él, te lo prometo —le sonrió.

—¡Prometido! Realmente se lo merece —comentó el ruso.

Eros rió por su efusividad.

—Nunca había visto la reacción de algún fan de la saga, al menos no tan directo.

—Uh, lo siento, ¿te incomodé? —preguntó el empresario.

"¿Recién te das cuenta?", pensó el pelinegro.

—No, no, nada por lo que debas preocuparte —respondió divertido—. Es lindo.

—Gracias, me lo dicen a menudo —contestó el ruso haciendo reír de nuevo a su acompañante.

Después de esa pequeña charla, guardaron silencio, y, por primera vez, desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, aquella ausencia de palabras no se sentía incómoda, al contrario, era agradable, había sido un total gusto compartir una pequeña anécdota de su infancia, conociendo a su vez, un par de pensamientos del ruso. A pesar de haberse despertado sin saber dónde estaba, todo había resultado raramente...bien.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero el frío comenzaba a traspasar su única prenda haciéndole tiritar. Esa pequeña acción no pasó desapercibida para el mayor.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó al escritor.

—Un poco.

—Mhm, aguarda —dijo, acto seguido se levantó del suelo para abrir una de las puertas traseras del automóvil, después de rebuscar entre los asientos encontró lo que buscaba—. Esto te ayudará —musitó, agachándose para colocar un abrigo negro sobre su espalda.

—N-No, no, esto es tuyo, te hará falta a ti —trató de rechazarlo, el de hebras plateadas negó.

—Yo estaré bien, soy de Rusia, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Seguro? —preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del más alto—. Está bien —accedió, envolviéndose en la calidez de la prenda.

—¿No crees que es hora de salir de aquí? —mencionó el ruso, colocando las manos sobre la cintura.

—Sí, lo creo —contestó riendo—. ¿GPS?

—No, no me gustaría terminar en otro continente —respondió—. Servicio de grúa, ellos siempre están disponibles —le dijo, guiñando un ojo—. Si me disculpas, les hablaré en este momento.

El japonés asintió, mirando cómo se alejaba a paso lento para hablarle a una grúa.

—Deberías entrar al auto —le susurró, cubriendo la bocina con su mano.

El escritor asintió. A levantarse del pavimento sacudió sus pantalones, entrando después al asiento trasero del auto, ajustó el agarre que tenía sobre el abrigo para acomodarse sobre el asiento, poco a poco sintió una renovada pesadez sobre sus parpados, cayendo presa del sueño por segunda vez en la noche.

 **...**

— _Eros...Eros.._. —escuchaba una voz lejana, llamándole.

—Mhm... cinco minutos más —murmuró, escuchando una suave risa después.

—Es tu casa, ya llegamos —dijo de nuevo la voz.

El escritor parpadeó suavemente un par de veces, cuando sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad, se encontró con el rostro del hombre de hebras plateadas.

—Viktor...—murmuró somnoliento, con una sonrisa—. ¡V-Viktor! —repitió, levantándose de golpe—. ¿M-Mi casa? ¿Cómo es que estamos en mi casa? —preguntó, tallando sus ojos.

—En resumen... Phichit y unas cuántas maldiciones por levantarlo después de medianoche. Pero nada que comprarle café no pueda arreglar.

—Claro —respondió riendo—. Oh, toma —dijo, empezando a retirar el abrigo del ruso de su cuerpo.

—No, no —le detuvo el contrario—. Luego me lo das.

—¿No lo necesitas?

—Estoy bien, no podría dejarte bajar sin suéter —contestó.

El narrador asintió, tomó la manija de la puerta, pero antes de irse miró al ruso.

—Viktor.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por el día de hoy. Yo... me divertí, mucho —dijo sincero.

—De nada —sonrió el mayor—. Descansa.

—Igualmente —respondió, descendiendo finalmente del auto.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a su hogar, fue prender la luz, aún no estaba del todo despierto, ingresó a su habitación para colgar el abrigo del ruso en su guardarropa, lavó sus dientes y finalmente, cambió de prendas para poder irse a dormir.

Eliminó todo rastro de iluminación, alzó su frazada y cerró los ojos.

Minutos después, esos ojos, se abrieron de golpe.

—¿En serio? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora? —se quejó.

El pelinegro quitó la cobija de su cuerpo refunfuñando, emprendiendo una ardua búsqueda a lo largo de su habitación.

—¿Dónde están? ¿¡Dónde están mis cosas!? ¡Ay, demonios! —bufó, golpeándose el pie con el borde de su cama.

Siguió moviendo ropa, artículos, libros, pero no encontraba ni una hoja suelta, ni un lápiz, su apuración era demasiado grande como para bajar y esperar la lentitud de su computadora de escritorio.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó triunfante, tomando entre sus manos su computadora portátil.

La encendió, rebuscó en la mesa de noche sus lentes para colocárselos y acomodó su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de su cama.

—Bien, solo espero que trasnocharse de nuevo valga la pena —dijo para sí mismo, abriendo un archivo nuevo para comenzar a teclear.

 **...**

Para estar medianamente activo en el trabajo, Viktor tuvo que pasar antes a la librería por un café cargado y uno para llevar, debido a que ya era tarde para su entrada no tuvo tiempo de entablar una conversación decente con el tailandés, saliendo del establecimiento con una advertencia de éste diciendo que luego se vengaría de haberlo despertado.

El día anterior había sido... curioso.

Cuando terminó de pedir la grúa, se acercó al automóvil para darle la buena noticia a Eros de que pronto irían por ellos, sin embargo, se topó con la escena del escritor durmiendo plácidamente. Al no querer despertarlo, esperó afuera. El servicio llegó alrededor de media hora después, el ruso ingresó también al asiento delantero, moviendo con cuidado al escritor; no obstante, su brazo fue usado como almohada segundos después, y junto con el pelinegro, cayó dormido hasta llegar a Manhattan.

Al verse acorralado, tuvo que llamar a Phichit para que le brindara la dirección del escritor, hubo reclamos, maldiciones, improperios, pero al final se la dio, el empresario colgó prometiendo recompensarlo. Despertó al escritor con sumo cuidado, el cual tardó en orientarse, cuando éste descendió del vehículo, esperó a que entrara de lleno a la seguridad de su hogar para irse él y descansar un poco. No pudo dormir más que un par de horas.

Ya era su hora de salida, no se había comunicado con el narrador pensando en que seguiría descansando, se lo merecía después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar el día anterior. Así que, en ese momento, se dirigía la oficina de Chris.

—¿Listo para que te invite unos tragos? —dijo al umbral de la puerta.

—Nikiforov, creí que nunca me lo dirías —respondió con burla—. Espérame afuera, guardaré unas cosas.

—Cómo ordenes —le dijo, emprendiendo marcha para salir del edificio.

Tanteaba la pantalla principal de su teléfono celular al acercarse a la puerta, sus dedos bailaban en la sección de contactos, específicamente sobre el contacto nombrado "Eros", descartando rápidamente la idea, no era lo indicado...por ese día no.

—Listo —dijeron a sus espaldas.

—Vamos —contestó, guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo derecho.

Se adentraron a un bar cerca de su lugar de trabajo, considerando que no era muy arde el ambiente era tranquilo. El ruso ordenó un Martini y su amigo un Whisky. Cuando sus bebidas llegaron, el rubio jugaba con su vaso, mirando de reojo al de hebras plateadas.

—¿Y bien? —habló el rubio, atrayendo la atención del empresario.

—¿Qué? —respondió.

—¿Me dirás que has estado haciendo? —preguntó, sorbiendo de su bebida.

—¿Trabajar? —contestó, imitando la acción de su compañero.

—Aparte, Viktor.

—¿Ir a mi...casa? —dijo dudoso.

—Deja de responderme con preguntas —le dijo con ojos entrecerrados—. Hubo días donde salías demasiado rápido de la oficina, ni siquiera te veía salir.

—Eso fue porque tenía prisa.

—¿Prisa por qué? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

—Por llegar a mi casa a descansar.

—Nikiforov, esos días ni siquiera había trabajo.

—Estar sentado cansa la espalda —se excusó, bebiendo del Martini.

—¿Te había dicho que eres muy malo mintiendo? —dijo el rubio, recargándose de una de sus manos.

—Es la verdad, Chris —canturreó.

El ruso volvió a tomar su vaso, dejándolo de lado al sentir su bolsillo vibrar. Lo tomó para pulsar el botón de desbloqueo, y sus dedos fueron más rápidos en ejecutar la acción para abrir el mensaje de texto recién llegado, que su cerebro en procesarla.

—Además... ¿Viktor? ¿Estás ahí? —le llamó el rubio—. ¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Viktor Nikiforov? —dijo, pasando una mano frente a la cara contraria.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —dijo, volviendo en sí.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué...sonríes tanto? —interrogó el rubio, observando la larga curva sobre el rostro del ruso.

—Nada, nada, recordé algo divertido —respondió, moviendo las manos—. ¿Qué decías?

El rubio, no muy convencido, siguió con la charla.

—Te decía qué...

Más la gran sonrisa del hombre de hebras plateadas no desapareció en el resto de la noche, pues aquel mensaje, había hecho su día.

De: **Eros.**

《 _¿Adivina qué? A final... el perdernos sirvió de mucho_. 》

Junto a esas palabras adjuntó una foto de la parte superior de una pantalla de computadora, la cual contenía las siguientes palabras:

 **Libro #3:** Sin nombre.

 **Capítulo uno:** El primer sueño de verano.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo seis**

* * *

Si algún día te acercas a Viktor Nikiforov para preguntarle quién es su mejor amigo, él sin duda te diría el nombre de un rubio originario de Suiza que un día coincidió en el mismo bar que el ruso, terminando este último por pagarle un par de rondas extra entre risas y anécdotas, lo cual llevó al origen de una bien fundamentada relación, una amistad con Christophe Giacometti.

Cada uno tenía puntos propios que resaltar de su personalidad, con algunos contrastaban y con otros embonaban, sea como sea, cada vez que ocurría algún suceso de gran importancia en la vida de uno, corrían inmediatamente a contarle al otro, importando poco la hora o el día.

Sí, así eran las cosas desde hace varios años.

Aunque… sabiendo esto, el rubio no entendía el misterio que rodeaba a su amigo, ya que él no sabía nada nuevo que hubiera acontecido en su vida.

Los primeros días de febrero llegaron con varios pedidos para la elaboración de distintos eventos, todo el ámbito laboral marchó viento en popa, cuando llegó el cumpleaños del rubio, compartieron un merecido desayuno para en la tarde cumplir con su trabajo. Sin embargo, existían pequeños detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos para el suizo, estuvieron presentes en un par de juntas de la empresa, y pasó lo que nunca creyó posible: Viktor estaba escribiendo en una hoja blanca. Estaba tomando notas, él, en los cinco años que llevaba asistiendo a ese tipo de juntas, jamás tomaba notas, _nunca_. A esto, le aumentaba el hecho de sus continuas distracciones, es decir, él casi siempre era muy despistado, pero ésta vez en lugar de simplemente olvidar algo, sus distracciones parecían ser producidas por el hecho de estar concentrado en otra cosa.

Y las sospechas de Chris estaban más que asentadas.

El mes del amor ya entraba en su recta final, el reloj marcaba el final de su jornada, y el rubio miraba desde lejos la oficina del ruso.

—Nos vemos mañana, Sala —le escuchó decir a la morena, mientras cerraba su oficina para irse.

—Hasta luego, Viktor —se despidió, terminando de guardar las cosas en una pequeña bolsa negra.

El jefe de planeación salió del pasillo para dirigirse al estacionamiento e ingresar a su auto, teniendo tras él a cierto suizo cauteloso, el cual buscaba su vehículo de igual manera. Colocando sus pertenencias en la parte trasera, el de ojos azules arribó al asiento del conductor para emprender marcha, acelerando, el motor de su automóvil fue acompañado por el ruido de uno más.

Fuera a donde fuera, ésta vez Chris lo sabría.

 **...**

Después de un par de archivos y llamadas para confirmar eventos, el ruso por fin podría salir de las cuatro paredes de su oficina, después de un par de días sin verse, había quedado en tomar un trago con Eros.

Su ausencia se debía a que el escritor alegaba el querer aprovechar cada segundo que tenía cuando algún destello de inspiración llegaba, según le había contado, estaba teniendo un avance favorable con el nuevo libro, no obstante, tampoco quería presionarse y llegar a crear algo que no tuviera su esencia o pasión. Estaba dando tiempo al tiempo, pero, aun así, se le escuchaba bastante satisfecho.

Tenían charlas amenas en la librería, cuando no se veían era por el trabajo del ruso, o porque el nipón estaba durmiendo, ya que tenía un mal hábito de escribir por las noches.

Esta vez le había pedido que se vieran en un bar en Greenwich después de su jornada diaria, recibiendo minutos después una respuesta afirmativa, acordaron verse a las siete de la noche en la esquina de la biblioteca, ya que el pelinegro tenía antes una charla pendiente con su editor.

Mientras manejaba, el de hebras plateadas no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que, de alguna manera, el trato para con el escritor había mejorado dese aquel pequeño paseo en Brooklyn; los últimos días los mensajes de texto se habían vuelto constantes, ya fueran conversaciones triviales iniciadas con un "Hola, ¿cómo estás?" O bien, un mensaje improvisado de Viktor quejándose de los clientes que llegaban, obteniendo respuestas divertidas por parte del narrador. Le agradaba pensar que poco a poco, tal vez, estaba ganando un nuevo amigo.

Aparcando el automóvil cerca de la librería, decidió adentrarse para saludar al dueño de esta. Haciendo sonar la ya conocida campana, caminó a paso lento, notando la ausencia total de personas dentro del local junto con la del moreno.

—Ah, eres tú —escuchó a sus espaldas.

El empresario se sobresaltó, calmando su expresión al notar de quién se trataba.

—Hola, Otabek —saludó al moreno, que parecía poseer siempre la misma expresión—. ¿Se encuentra Phichit?

El pelinegro negó.

—No. De hecho, por eso puse ese letrero —respondió, señalando la puerta principal.

Viktor agudizó la mirada para leer a través del cristal, recitaba un "vuelvo en treinta minutos".

—...Creo que no lo vi —comentó, rascando su cabeza.

—No te preocupes —dijo el moreno, moviendo un par de cajas junto al ruso—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—No, no. Solo pasaba a saludar, ¿te encuentras solo? —preguntó, llegando la respuesta más rápido de lo que creía.

—¡Son todos los de la bodega! Oh, el cliente frecuente —pronunciaba un chico, del cual tenía muy vagos recuerdos.

Otabek suspiró, señalándole con la mano, presentó a su compañero.

—Él es Jean —hizo saber Otabek.

—Yo soy Jean —repitió el moreno, ganando que su compañero le mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

El de ojos azules rió momentáneamente.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Viktor —se presentó el empresario, estrechando manos con el contrario.

—El famoso Viktor —comentó Jean, mirándolo fijamente. El ruso rió de nuevo.

—¿Famoso?

—Oh sí, a Phichit le encanta decirnos como te molesta. ¡Suena divertido! —dijo el moreno, causando que en el rostro del empresario saltara una pequeña vena.

—No es gracioso...

—Sí, lo es —apoyó Otabek.

Viktor le miró incrédulo, hablaba muy poco, pero si se trataba de molestarlo parecía cooperar con gusto.

—Mejor vengo después —dijo con una sonrisa...que no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Algún mensaje? —preguntó Otabek, sacando libros de varias cajas.

—No ninguno —respondió, pretendiendo después dar la media vuelta para irse, pero recordó una duda que tuvo hace ya un tiempo—. Pero, tengo una pregunta para ustedes.

—¿Nosotros? —dijeron al unísono.

—Sí, ustedes —afirmó, iniciando un movimiento de lado a lado, terminando por mirar a los dos hombres con corte de cabello similar—. Cuando faltaron a la narración infantil... ¿quién iba a representar a Caperucita?

Hubo un breve silencio… que no tardó en ser roto.

—¡Otabek! ¡Eso es claro! —exclamó Jean.

Sobre el rostro del ruso empezó a formarse una pequeña curva.

—Ahora, me voy satisfecho —canturreó, observando como el más bajo fulminaba con la mirada al otro.

—¡Vuelve pronto! —dijo el de brillante sonrisa.

—¡Cierra la boca y ve por más cajas! —regañó Otabek.

Viktor salió del local riendo, sin duda, pasar tiempo allí con esos dos juntos sería muy divertido, tan solo esperaba frecuentarlos más seguido.

—Entonces me abandonabas para venir a leer —dijo alguien a lado suyo.

El ruso se congeló y giró el rostro cuidadosamente, aquel tono de voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

—Chris, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó al rubio, observando cómo le miraba alzando una ceja, recargado de una pared.

—Te seguí.

—¿Qué? —dijo el ruso, a veces le sorprendía la sinceridad del suizo—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un mar de misterio, Nikiforov. No podía más con la curiosidad —dramatizó—. ¿Acaso tienes una doble vida aquí?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Entonces, ¿qué puede ser tan grave como para no contarle a tu mejor amigo? —inquirió.

El ruso abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, pensando en cuales iban a ser sus palabras.

—No es grave, solo, yo, es...complicado. Pero, te iba a contar —vociferó.

Su amigo, no muy convencido, se acercó directamente a su rostro, y con voz grave, dijo:

—Habla.

Exhalando un suspiro, Viktor señaló con la mano una banca para que fueran a sentarse, una vez sobre la madera, el ruso comenzó a relatar sus últimas travesías, desde el día que ingresó al local hasta ese momento, donde había quedado de verse en un bar cerca de ahí con el escritor.

—En serio querías manejar hasta ese lugar —dijo el rubio—. Viktor, son alrededor de cuatro horas. Y te perdiste.

El empresario le miró incrédulo.

—Después de todo lo que dije, te fijas en el hecho de que me perdí.

—Usando un guía electrónico.

—¡No soy el único! —exclamó—. Pero... bueno, eso es lo que ha estado pasando.

—Uhm...

El suizo frotó su barbilla mientras pensaba. Finalmente, recargó el rostro sobre una mano y miró curioso al ruso.

—¿Por qué no querías decirme que ayudabas a un escritor?

—No es... no es que no quisiera decirte, es solo que... Empecé simplemente con encontrar el nombre de un libro, y terminé ofreciendo ayuda gracias a un impulso que no supe controlar.

—Eso es muy típico de ti —se burló el rubio.

—Lo dije sin pensar, Chris. Después de la primera vez que salimos, me di cuenta del peso de mis palabras, de la belleza de su escritura, y de lo mal que pudo resultar todo sin tener algo realmente planeado.

—Esas horas de intercambio de monosílabos realmente te dolieron, ¿uh? —dijo el rubio, el empresario rió suavemente.

—Lo hicieron. Fue por eso que en las juntas tomaba lápiz y papel, empecé a crear planes, y.… aunque no salió de la manera en la que lo había escrito, creo que tuvo un buen resultado —dijo el ruso, sonriendo.

Todo encajaba.

El porqué de la repentina toma de apuntes por parte del ruso, eran en verdad notas de posibles lugares de Nueva York para recorrer, secuencias de un día entero, horas anotadas de del tiempo que se tardaba en trasladarse de un lugar a otro, incluso estadísticas del clima. En aquellas semanas de trabajo, él se esforzó en un trabajo extra.

Desde que lo conoció, el rubio solo podía observar como el trabajo consumía a su compañero, parecía que no existía algo más en que gastar su tiempo; por eso se dedicaba a casi obligarlo a salir con él a bares o clubes nocturnos donde pudiera olvidar por al menos un momento los oficios y planeaciones. A pesar de ser amigable, en los años que llevaba junto a él, no lo veía interesado en crear nuevos lazos —donde también intentaba intervenir, presentándole a posibles prospectos—, pero ahora había conocido a varias personas e intentaba sobretodo, acercarse a una. Con todo su esfuerzo solo buscaba una cosa: que Viktor viviera un poco.

Que ahora existiera un motivo que lo hiciera conectarse al mundo real de nuevo, provocaba que el suizo se sintiera feliz por su mejor amigo.

—Tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo bien, Chris. Y si puedo contribuir con lo que sea para ayudarlo, entonces lo haré —mencionó Viktor—. Es por eso que no quería decir nada hasta realmente tener algo seguro... Hubiera sido realmente decepcionante contarte el primer día y después terminar diciéndote que había fracasado —confesó, jugando con sus pulgares.

El suizo alargo un brazo para posicionar la palma de su mano sobre el hombro contrario.

—No olvides que estoy aquí para escuchar de tus fracasos —dijo comprensivo—. Si no, ¿quién se reiría de ellos? —bromeó.

—Por supuesto —rió el ruso.

—Bueno, no te culpo, tenías tus razones para mantenerlo oculto un tiempo. Pero —pausó, enfocando sus ojos verdes con los azules—, no vuelvas a ocultarme algo, sean fracasos o victorias, ¿entendido?

—Claro —sonrió, siendo el gesto devuelto por su compañero.

Chris se acomodó sobre la banca y le miró de forma acusadora.

—Sobre todo, no vuelvas a mantener en secreto la existencia de un sexy escritor, ¿es guapo? —preguntó curioso, a decir verdad, se había tardado.

Viktor restregó la palma de una mano sobre su rostro.

—Sí... también era por eso que no quería decir nada —murmuró el empresario—. ¿Algún día dejarás de buscarme pareja?

—Nunca —dijo—. Si no te busco pareja, terminarás aceptando el compromiso de tu padre.

—Es una estrategia, publicidad, solo eso. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—También dijiste que hacerte jefe de planeación era un truco, y mira donde estás ahora —señaló.

El ruso abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de ella, bien, el suizo tenía un punto.

—Mejor cierra la boca.

Giacometti le miró con una sonrisa victoriosa, el empresario, refunfuñando, pretendía seguir hablando, sin embargo, el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar.

Era un mensaje de Eros.

 _《Estoy por llegar, ¿dónde estás?》_

Viktor miró a sus alrededores y respondió.

 _《A un par de metros de la biblioteca de Phichit, cerca de una banca color blanco》_

 _《De acuerdo, no tardo》_

Leyendo la respuesta, bloqueó su teléfono. Y, siendo consciente de que el escritor llegaría en cualquier momento, giró el rostro, omitió un detalle importante: Chris seguía ahí.

Respiró hondo y se levantó de su asiento.

—Chris —le llamó—. Eros viene para acá, así que...

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó, parándose también—. Me muero por conocerlo.

Viktor se petrifico, moviendo después la cabeza, dispuesto a empujar a su amigo.

—No, no, te lo dije, ha sido muy difícil hablar con él —musitaba, tratando de mover en vano al rubio.

—Estoy casi seguro que lo asustaste al hablarle la primera vez.

—Bueno, yo... —titubeó el de ojos azules, eso no lo había mencionado.

—Viktor, hoy no habrá dificultades. Esa tensión al conversar se irá hoy —mencionó, chasqueando los dedos.

—¡Pero ya se fue!

—¡No lo suficiente! —contestó el suizo, encarando a su amigo.

Los dos hombres siguieron "discutiendo" frente a frente, uno insistiendo en quedarse, el otro empeñado en que se fuera, ensimismados estaban en tales argumentos que hicieron caso omiso a las dos personas que llegaron, las cuales pararon al observar su pequeña charla.

—Uhm, ¿Viktor?

—¡La última vez sacaste un tubo de pole dance!

—Viktor.

—¡Por dios! ¡Son portátiles! ¿Tan raro es eso?

—Viktor.

—¡Sí! Además—

—¡Viktor! —terminó por gritar el más bajo de los recién llegados.

—¡Eros! —exclamó el ruso, regresando a la realidad.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el pelinegro, entre asustado y divertido.

—Eh, yo, me encontré con alguien —haló al rubio, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Él es Chris, mi mejor amigo. Chris, él es Eros —presentó, riendo nervioso.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el escritor, tendiéndole la mano derecha.

—Oh, querido, el gusto es mío. Me encantan tus libros —contestó, estrechando su mano.

Viktor miró a su compañero, frunciendo el ceño.

—Espera —dijo Viktor—, ¿ya sabías quién era?

Chris rió.

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso crees que vivo en las cavernas? —respondió el rubio, sonriendo.

Mientras el ruso dirigía una mirada acusadora al suizo, el narrador carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

—Bueno —dijo, atrayendo la atención de los dos hombres—, él es Masumi, mi editor —dijo, señalando a un hombre junto a él de cabello castaño, el cual se acercó al par de amigos para estrechar las manos.

—Masumi Kiyoshi, un gusto.

—Viktor Nikiforov, igualmente.

—Christophe Giacometti, pero tú puedes decirme Chris —dijo al castaño, guiñándole un ojo, provocando que el aludido riera.

Después de las formalidades, el empresario dirigió sus manos a la espalda de su mejor amigo.

—Sí, bueno, desgraciadamente Chris ya estaba por irse —vociferó el ruso, palmeando la espalda del suizo. El de ojos verdes le miró alzando una ceja.

—Tonterías, me encantaría acompañarlos en su velada —dijo, alejándose de las pretensiones del ruso para alejarlo de ahí.

—No, no, no creo que sea prudente. Puede que él no esté muy cómodo —se excusó el mayor, señalando al escritor.

—Eso no es problema —habló Masumi—. Puedo quedarme también y así seríamos cuatro, ¿Cierto, Eros?

—¿Eh? —pronunció el de ojos castaños—. Ah, n-no lo sé... ¿V-Viktor?

Claramente el menor trataba de pedir auxilio con la mirada, pero el empresario estaba por demás enfocado a la gran sonrisa del castaño, lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era quedar mal con el editor de alguien que pretendía ayudar.

—...Por mí no hay problema —terminó por decir.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Entremos! —canturreó el suizo, zafándose del agarre del de hebras plateadas para cruzar la puerta del local a unos metros de ellos, junto a Masumi.

Viktor y Eros cruzaron miradas fugaces, y con expresiones resignadas entraron al bar.

 **...**

Le noche empezó con simples presentaciones de su profesión, datos básicos de su persona, edad, nacionalidad, dejaban fluir la charla entre Vodka, Whisky y Martini, después de un par de horas todo iba bastante bien, el ambiente era agradable, nada de lo que el empresario y escritor habían presagiado con anterioridad.

Pero claro, la felicidad no podía durar siempre.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Masumi, sorbiendo de su casi inexistente vaso con Whisky.

—¡Claro! No sé cuántas botellas llevaba, pero fueron las suficientes para empezar a esparcir su ropa entre todo el salón, los trabajadores no podían creer lo que veían —relataba Chris, contando sobre un Viktor alcoholizado en la fiesta navideña de la empresa acontecida hace dos años.

—Bueno, Eros casi no frecuenta fiestas, pero sé que en la universidad hubo una noche que sobrepasó su límite de alcohol, terminó sin pantalones y retaba a cada persona que veía a una lucha de baile —mencionó el editor, ganando como respuesta una gran carcajada del rubio.

Mientras el empresario frotaba su tabique, el escritor deseaba que la tierra lo tragase; no supieron en qué punto de la conversación todo se había convertido en una especie de lucha no declarada que consistía en un "yo puedo hacerlo avergonzar más", entre Masumi y Chris.

—Así que, Viktor —llamó el castaño, obteniendo la atención del ruso.

—¿Sí?

—No te dejes intimidar por este escritor, por fuera puede parecer duro, pero por dentro es un suave muñeco de felpa.

—¡Ma-Masumi! —rechistó el escritor, totalmente rojo de las mejillas.

El editor rió complacido al notar que había triunfado en molestar al escritor, que lo tomara como venganza por las veces que no le hacía caso. En medio de la risa, miró el reloj de su muñeca, percatándose de la hora, se levantó de su asiento.

—Bueno, caballeros, tengo un viaje que realizar, me retiro por esta noche.

—Oh, creo que también me voy —mencionó Chris.

—¿Se quedan? —preguntó el editor a Viktor y Eros.

El empresario miró a su acompañante, este le sonrió.

—Nos quedaremos un poco más —respondió el escritor.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos. Un gusto, Viktor —se despidió el castaño.

—Igualmente. Nos vemos después, Chris —le sonrió a su amigo, de nuevo aquel gesto no llegó a sus ojos.

—Nos vemos, Viktor —canturreó el rubio—. Hasta luego, Eros.

—Hasta luego, Chris —rió nervioso.

Con ambos hombres afuera, los restantes dejaron salir un sonoro suspiro de tranquilidad.

Ojos castaños y ojos azules se encontraron, sus labios se movían queriendo decir algo, sin saber exactamente que pronunciar, dejaron salir lo primero que pensaron.

—Lamento lo que dijo —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, riendo después por haber coincidido en la frase al mismo tiempo.

El empresario rascó su nuca.

—No era mi intención que conocieras ese lado de mí... —"No aún", pensó.

—No te preocupes... incluso yo me descontrolo al beber —rió.

—Chris...Chris siempre es así, tan solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. Mírame, yo lo hice y es mi mejor amigo —comentó el ruso.

—Te entiendo —respondió el nipón, con la imagen de cierto moreno en su mente—. Masumi no tiene reparos en decir lo que piensa, a-así que no le creas mucho...

—¿Uhm? ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre...intimidarte, el sólo quería molestarme —dijo el japonés, desviando un poco la mirada con un tenue color carmín.

El ruso rió un poco para después colocar una mano sobre el hombro contrario.

—No te preocupes —musitó—. No soy alguien fácil de intimidar —sonrió, avivando el sonrojo ajeno.

Un poco más tranquilos, bebieron el resto de sus bebidas alcohólicas.

—Cambiando de tema... ¿cómo va el avance? —preguntó el ruso.

—Siento que ahora tengo dos editores —rió el escritor.

—Ah, lo siento, no quería sonar así.

—No, no.… tranquilo, está bien. Va muy bien, ayer y hoy quise descansar un poco —sonrió.

El empresario recargó los codos sobre la mesa, acercó el dedo índice a la boca del vaso de cristal, iniciando un movimiento circular sobre su perímetro.

—Y... ¿podré ver un avance? —terminó por decir sus deseos ocultos.

—Ya lo viste.

—El título del primer capítulo no cuenta.

—Cuenta para mí —se burló el escritor, provocando un pequeño puchero en el rostro del ruso.

Ambos sonrieron, dejando que el pequeño bullicio ajeno fuera lo único que escucharan. Minutos después, el escritor habló.

—Bueno... tal vez también debería irme —mencionó.

—Sí, yo también —dijo el mayor.

Mientras el ruso buscaba su billetera para pagar, el narrador le imitó, sin embargo, al momento de rebuscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo, su expresión se tornó a una preocupada.

—No, no, no, no —repetía, moviendo sus manos sobre todas las bolsas de su ropa.

—¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó el ruso, mirando la desesperación crecer en el rostro de su acompañante.

—Mis llaves... las saqué en el café donde me vi con Masumi, el debió tomarlas...demonios.

Viktor frunció el ceño y rascó su barbilla.

—¿No puede intentar llamarle? —preguntó.

—Sí...no, no, él debe estar camino al aeropuerto, su viaje es de trabajo. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo entraré a mi casa? —exclamó el pelinegro, derrumbándose sobre la silla.

VIktor tragó saliva, probablemente, el escritor tenía otras opciones mejores, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

—Eros...—llamó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó alzando su rostro.

—Quédate en mi casa —sugirió el de ojos azules.

—¿Eh? —exclamó, abriendo los ojos.

—Eres bienvenido en ella —dijo el ruso, con una pequeña sonrisa de corazón.

El escritor rascó su cabeza, nervioso.

—No te preocupes, llamaré a Phichit y...

—Él ya debe estar dormido, y yo estoy frente a ti —insistió.

—E-Enserio, no me gustaría incomodarte, que tal si no vives solo y yo...

—Vivo sólo —aclaró el mayor—. No serías ninguna molestia, al contrario, me harías un poco de compañía.

Eros tragó saliva, sí, probablemente su mejor amigo lo mataría, pero tenía al hombre de hebras plateadas ofreciéndole un techo, lo más importante… ya no era un desconocido.

El empresario lo miró expectante.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Era una sola noche, una noche solamente, no tenía nada que perder.

Mirando al de ojos azules, asintió.

—Está bien, vamos.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo siete**

* * *

Después de haber accedido a su repentina petición, su acompañante insistió en que lo dejara pagar la cuenta, y, dejando la respectiva suma de dinero, se dirigieron al espacio donde el automóvil del ruso estaba aparcado.

Se mantenían sumidos en profundo silencio, lo único que interfería eran pequeños ruidos externos o el aire golpear por las ventanas medianamente abiertas. Viktor miraba de soslayo al escritor, Eros enfocaba sus ojos castaños en la ventana; la noche se sentía sumamente tranquila pese a toda la actividad nocturna, después de todo, es la ciudad que nunca duerme.

El narrador permaneció tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, que no sintió en que momento el vehículo había detenido su andar.

—Llegamos —anunció el mayor.

—¿Ah? —murmuró el pelinegro, despabilándose. La puerta ubicada a su lado se abrió.

—Que ya puedes bajar —le dijo el ruso, asomando levemente la cabeza. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido a su lado?

—Gracias —respondió el menor, descendiendo del Audi para que el más alto pudiese cerrarlo y colocarle seguro.

Una vez afuera, el narrador miraba curioso los alrededores; el número "71" se podía apreciar en lo alto del complejo departamental, era un elegante edificio color beige con cuatro columnas, dos a cada lado, un delgado barandal color blanco estaba situado sobre el par de escalones que te dirigían a la entrada, la cual, tenía un par de macetas adornando el frente de la brillante puerta de cristal. Antes de salir completamente del bar donde habían tomado, le había comentado de la ubicación de su hogar, y, pese a que estaban prácticamente enfrente del establecimiento, el escritor no se animaba a subir los escalones, jugaba con sus pulgares mientras esperaba que el de hebras plateadas terminara de asegurar su automóvil. Cuando el ruso colocó el bastón para el volante y activó el seguro de todas las puertas, volteó, sus ojos captaron divertido como los irises color café viajaban de un lado a otro, debatiéndose entre mover o no el pie para empezar a caminar.

El mayor se acercó cautelosamente y tocó su hombro.

—Por aquí —indicó. El escritor asintió para después acompañarlo entre los pasillos.

Un par de personas saludaron mientras caminaban, incluidos un par de empleados que terminaban sus labores por ese día e inquilinos próximos a la puerta del ruso, respondiendo este a cada saludo con una cordial sonrisa.

Inquieto, el escritor miró como su acompañante rebuscaba entre sus bolsillos la llave de su residencia, dando con ella dio paso a ingresarla a la perilla para abrir la puerta, emitiendo la madera un pequeño rechinido. Al ver que el menor permanecía quieto en su lugar, Viktor llevó una mano tras su espalda, provocando que diera un pequeño salto al verse desprevenido.

—Puedes entrar —le dijo sonriendo.

—S-Sí… gracias —respondió el otro, entrando a pasos pequeños a la residencia del empresario.

Lo primero que miró fue la sala de estar, un gran mueble color hueso con un par de cojines, junto a él estaba uno de tamaño individual color negro, en medio de todo había una alfombra obscura que tenía sobre ella una pequeña mesa de caoba, adornándole algo que parecía ser un florero con un par de rosas, enfrente del primer mueble, estaba situada una pared que sostenía una pantalla plana acompañada de un equipo de entretenimiento. En el blanco muro se encontraban un par de pinturas de acuarela para mantener vivo el ambiente, y, para terminar, de la ventana colgaban un par de cortinas color café.

Todo se veía tan pulcro, ordenado y elegante.

—Solo para aclarar —enunció el mayor, llamando su atención—, viene alguien a limpiar cada semana, yo soy muy malo con eso —rió, contagiando un poco al pelinegro.

El japonés siguió observando cada rincón del apartamento mientras el mayor de deshacía de su abrigo para quedar únicamente con un delgado suéter rojo, remangándole por arriba del antebrazo para refrescarse un poco.

—Dame tu abrigo —dijo al nipón.

—Oh, claro, toma —contestó, tendiendo el abrigo café.

—Pero que mal anfitrión soy —se regañó el ruso—, ¿te gustaría comer algo o tomar café, té?

—Café está bien —accedió el menor.

—Claro, no tardo. Ponte cómodo mientras tanto, estás en tu casa —le dijo, recibiendo como respuesta un pequeño asentimiento adornado de un leve rosa a sus mejillas.

Tras la desaparición de Viktor de la sala, el escritor merodeó las esquinas que le faltaban por explorar, a un par de metros estaba la cocina —donde el ruso había ingresado—, del lado contrario de los muebles, estaba un pequeño estante de madera, tenía un par de diminutas macetas en la superficie y un reloj de base color negro, un poco más allá se podía divisar, lo que parecía, una recién comenzada biblioteca con apenas poco más de treinta libros. El narrador se aproximó a ellos.

Varios los conocía por ser clásicos; El retrato de Dorian Gray, 1984, Las flores del mal, Hamlet, El principito, algunas recopilaciones de relatos cortos de terror, fantasía, antologías de poemas. A pesar de aún ser diminuta, podía observarse que el empresario no escatimaba en leer un poco de todo. Frente a todas estas obras literarias, dos en especial llamaron su atención, gracias a los singulares colores del lomo pudo reconocerlos, eran suyos, sus libros.

Sonriendo, tomó ambos, acariciando la superficie con las yemas de sus dedos; había adquirido las ediciones en pasta dura, aquella singular rigidez les hacía de laguna forma, notarse más brillantes, más vivos. Como un extraño gusto, acercó las hojas a su nariz para olfatearlas, seguían oliendo a libros nuevos, ese particular olor que le llenaba de satisfacción, al igual que el aroma que emanaban los que eran un poco más viejos.

Separándolos de su nariz, los llevó al mueble más grande para sentarse y colocarles uno al lado del otro para así apreciar ambas portadas; ambos libros estaban envueltos en un _canvas_ que iba de tonalidades moradas hasta diferentes tonos de azul, teniendo puntos blancos y brillantes que simulaban ser estrellas acompañando la oscuridad de la noche, lo único que diferenciaba a las obras era el título junto con las siluetas principales; en el primero, "Un día quise conocer la vida de alguien más", mostraba una silueta totalmente negra de un chico sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto, mirando lo alto del cielo. El segundo, "Hubo una noche donde soñé con tu mirar", tenía al mismo chico, pero ahora, se le presentaba levantándose del suelo mientras su vista se dirigía hacia un lado, mientras una estrella fugaz cruzaba sobre él.

El escritor sonrió, acariciando una de las portadas.

—Es difícil encontrar portadas tan hermosas —escuchó a su espalda, giró el rostro para encontrarse con Viktor sosteniendo dos tazas humeantes—. Encontraste los libros.

—¡Ah! Sí, lo siento, no…no pude evitar tomarlos —se disculpó el menor, apenado.

—No te preocupes —negó sonriente, estirando uno de sus brazos para que el japonés tomara una taza, el cual la aceptó agradecido—. Me encantan —dijo, tomando asiento del lado contrario del escritor, dejando las obras en medio de ellos.

—¿Uhm? —murmuró el narrador, sorbiendo café.

—Las portadas —se explicó—, son de mis favoritas. No puedo explicar qué clase de sentimiento surge dentro de mí al verlas —musitó, mirándolas con una pequeña sonrisa.

El escritor le imitó, curveando sus labios. Estiró su brazo para colocar la taza sobre la mesa frente a ellos, una vez ahí, tomó uno de los libros entre sus manos.

—Fueron creadas gracias a un regalo de Phichit —comentó.

—¿En serio? —dijo el ruso, dejando también su taza sobre la madera mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre el sillón—. ¿Qué clase de regalo?

Un casi imperceptible suspiro salió de la boca del narrador, posó de nuevo el texto sobre el mueble y giró su cuerpo para mirar al mayor.

—Una pintura —respondió—. Cuando compró el local para la librería había un par de cuadros abandonados en un cuarto de allí, algunos los colgó, otros los llevó a su casa, y a mí me regaló dos, uno era una pequeña ave enjaulada que miraba hacia el cielo, ignorante de la llave dorada detrás de ella. El segundo, un lienzo con un panorama similar al de los libros, una noche estrellada, pero la silueta era un chico corriendo, mantenía su brazo estirado intento alcanzar un cúmulo de puntos borrosos, con una estrella fugaz en lo alto.

Al terminar su descripción de la pintura, el nipón sonrió, recordando cada detalle de la misma en su mente. Cuando Viktor abrió la boca con iniciativa de pronunciar algo, el escritor le interrumpió.

—Cuando acepté que Masumi fuera mi editor, miró ese cuadro la primera vez que fue a mi casa, "es perfecto", eso fue lo que dijo cuándo lo vio, terminó por convencerme de que fuera la idea central para la portada, yo acepté no muy convencido, pero, al ver el primer bosquejo, me enamoré —sonrió, girando el rostro para mirar al ruso—. Igual que tú, no puedo explicar el sentimiento que emerge en mí, nostalgia… ¿quizás? Solo espero que, esos puntos borrosos de la pintura, terminen por esclarecerse algún día.

El silencio reinó después de la pequeña anécdota del japonés, el mayor no quería romper aquel raro pero ameno ambiente que el escritor había creado con sus palabras, ni quitarle aquella bella expresión que había colocado en su rostro al terminar de hablar, mientras sus irises castaños miraban brillantes las obras de su autoría.

—Ah, lo lamento —pronunció el nipón, volviendo en sí—. Me dejé llevar un poco…—dijo apenado, encogiéndose un poco en su asiento.

El empresario rió.

—Está bien —dijo—. El arte es algo hermoso, y, escucharte expresarte así de una pintura… es igual o incluso mucho más bello —comentó, haciéndole sonrojar.

—Debería dejar esto en su lugar —sugirió para sí mismo, tomando los tomos para regresarlos a su lugar de origen.

—Cómo desees —enunció el ruso, tomando de nuevo su taza para terminar con el café que aún quedaba dentro de ella.

Mientras el escritor acomodaba los libros sobre el estante, sus ojos se desviaron para mirar al de ojos azules; su pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda, el brazo izquierdo estirado sobre el respaldo del mueble, su vista dirigida al frente mientras hacía pequeños ruidos con su boca al sorber el café. Los dedos del menor golpeaban la madera de forma rítmica conforme se debatía si hablar o no, para finalmente, decidirse en llamar la atención de su anfitrión.

—Viktor —le llamó. El aludido, en respuesta, ladeó el rostro para mirarlo—. Uhm… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El más alto se reacomodó sobre el mueble, colocando ambas piernas sobre el suelo para recargar sus codos encima de las rodillas y, a su vez, su barbilla sobre sus manos recién entrelazadas.

—Claro, lo que quieras —accedió.

Tratando de pensar en la mejor combinación de palabras, el escritor rascó su nuca. Indeciso sobre si sonaría mal o muy directo, terminó por decir lo primero que había recorrido su mente.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

El cuestionamiento había tomado por sorpresa al empresario, denotándose esto en cómo se abrieron sus ojos ante la sorpresa. Notando esto, el narrador se retractó casi inmediatamente de sus palabras.

—N-No lo tomes a mal, no es que no me guste tu ayuda, solo…solo que yo… —vociferaba, trastabillando en su pronunciación.

Viktor se levantó de su asiento, haciendo un gesto de negación con ambas manos.

—No tienes que disculparte, entiendo el porqué de tu pregunta —dijo, acto seguido, llevó el dedo índice a su barbilla, iniciando un pequeño paseo por la sala—. Uhm, tú… ¿alguna vez has escuchado a una persona decir que leyó un libro en el momento equivocado? —cuestionó, el escritor remembró de manera fugaz.

—Un par de veces, sí —contestó.

—Pues… yo leí tus obras en el momento correcto —confesó, captando la atención del pelinegro—. ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo? Cuando te escuché leyendo esos diálogos, me adentré en esa pequeña lectura, quise saber más, y, cuando por fin me hice del texto completo, algo se removió dentro de mí, algo…bueno.

El nipón se acercó a paso lento al ruso, posicionándose junto a él, esperando que continuara.

—No te mentiré —reanudó—, al principio no sé porque quise ayudarte, tal vez fue aquel sentimiento que nació entre cada línea escrita por ti hablando por mero impulso —rió—. Pero, no me arrepiento, ayudándote… he sentido que también me ayudo, que tal vez, en algún punto, encontraré lo que necesito —sonrió de manera suave, dirigiendo después su mirada al escritor—. Aparte, estoy conociéndote, poco a poco, lo estoy haciendo —le dijo, acercándose poco a poco a su rostro, ensanchando su sonrisa, haciendo enrojecer las mejillas contrarias—. Eres un enigma, pero uno maravilloso —enunció, aumentando el tono rojo en el rostro ajeno.

—A-Ah —titubeó el escritor—. N-No sé qué decir, yo… me siento…honrado —dijo, desviando la mirada por la creciente vergüenza.

—No tienes que decir nada —sonrió el de hebras plateadas—, tan solo déjame estar a tu lado a lo largo de este viaje.

Dejó pasar saliva por su garganta mientras devolvía la sonrisa a su anfitrión, transmitiéndole un poco de calidez y calma, para asentar también el nerviosismo que empezó a sentir.

Pasado aquel momento, las horas los consumieron entre anécdotas de su juventud y charlas triviales, cuando captaron la hora en el reloj, ya había pasado de media noche. Ropa para dormir, que le quedaba un poco grande, le fue dada; insistente, el ruso le había casi obligado a tomar la cama para dormir, tomando el empresario el sofá. A regaña dientes —y sumamente apenado— el escritor aceptó, siendo rápidamente envuelto por los brazos de Morfeo al poco tiempo de tocar el colchón y refugiarse entre las sábanas, el perfume que les envolvía, lo había hecho entrar en un estado sumamente acogedor.

…..

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, se desperezó entre las sábanas disfrutando la suavidad de éstas, hasta que recordó que el lugar donde estaba, no era su casa. Un poco sobresaltado, se sentó sobre el colchón, y, levantándose de la cama pensaba salir de la habitación para buscar a Viktor, sin embargo, la respuesta de que no se encontraba ahí dentro le llegó más rápido de lo que empezó a caminar.

Junto a la cama estaba situada una pequeña mesa de noche, a su vez, sobre ésta se encontraba una tablilla que contenía un desayuno típico: fruta picada en un cuenco, jugo de naranja, café y un plato de _hot cakes_ con miel. El escritor sonrió ante el atento gesto de su anfitrión. Se colocó los lentes dispuesto a comer, percatándose antes de la presencia de una pequeña nota junto al vaso de jugo.

"Eros:

¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal, dormiste bien? Traté de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertarte mientras me bañaba y cambiaba de ropa dentro de la habitación. Te dejo un pequeño refrigerio para que despiertes bien, ojalá te guste. También, coloqué en la tabla una copia de la llave para que puedas cerrar…o también si quieres volver. Me la puedes regresar después. Eres libre de utilizar cualquier cosa de la casa, que no te apene.

Espero que nos veamos pronto, y que ésta vez no tardemos demasiado.

Cualquier cosa, tienes mi número.

¡Qué tengas un buen día!

Viktor."

Dobló con cautela el trozo de papel para dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar dispuesto a ingerir los alimentos frente a él, pero, dos bocados después, el insistente pitido de su celular lo interrumpió, era un mensaje de texto de Masumi.

《 _¡Tengo tus llaves! Te veo en cuatro horas en el café de siempre._ 》

El escritor suspiró, al menos tiene tiempo para comer tranquilo.

Entre aquel lapso de tiempo, terminó la comida y lavó los trastes sucios, tomó la palabra del ruso, disfrutando una ducha en su baño. Se alistó, guardó la copia que el empresario había dejado, y, antes de salir de la habitación, dobló la nota del mayor por el lado contrario para después agarrar un lápiz situado sobre la mesa de noche, escribiendo un mensaje simple:

"Gracias".

….

 _Las piedras golpeaban la acera contraria, el brazo con el que eran lanzadas iba adquiriendo más fuerza con cada movimiento. Estaba aburrido, y confundido._

 _—_ _Si continuas así, terminarás golpeando a alguien —dijo alguien a su espalda._

 _Era Leon._

 _—_ _Tan solo tendré que huir, nada del otro mundo —respondió Seth, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto._

 _Rápidamente, observó cómo su vecino tomaba asiento a su lado, capturando entre sus dedos nuevas piedras, acompañándole en su raro pasatiempo._

 _—_ _Creí que estarías durmiendo o algo así —comentó el pelinegro, impulsando una de las piedras como si fuera un balón de básquetbol._

 _Seth guardó silencio, meditando las palabras con las iba a responder._

 _—_ _No tengo ganas de dormir ahora._

 _Ante su contestación, Leon paró de lanzar, mirando fijamente al castaño._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —preguntó éste ante la penetrante mirada._

 _—_ _¿No tienes ganas de dormir, de soñar? —preguntó, incrédulo—. Eso es raro._

 _El castaño empezó a mover uno de sus pies sobre el pavimento. Leon era el único que sabía sobre sus extraños viajes a través de su vez, y sólo tal vez, podría servirle el confesar que era lo que estaba sucediendo en los últimos días._

 _—_ _Tengo un problema —confesó, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del pelinegro._

 _—_ _¿Qué clase de problema?_

 _—_ _Solo se reproduce una sola imagen en mi mente cuando sueño, y es este vecindario._

 _Leon paró de nuevo, girando el rostro para ver a su vecino, prestándole su completa atención._

 _—_ _Y, ¿qué sucedía? —interrogó. Seth suspiró._

 _—_ _Nada —dijo—. Tan solo se ven un par de casas, solo eso, no puedo ver más, ni siquiera puedo verme yo —relató, tratando de transmitir la incertidumbre que sentía a través del tono de su voz._

 _El pelinegro se quedó en un trance pensativo por unos segundos, rompiendo el silencio después._

 _—_ _¿Alguna idea de qué debas hacer?_

 _—…_ _No realmente —confesó, decepcionado—. Pero…—dijo, mirando después a su acompañante, conectando sus ojos con los contrarios—. Ayúdame —pidió, Leon le miró con sorpresa._

 _—_ _¿A qué?_

 _—_ _A descubrir que tengo que hacer._

 _—_ _¿Cómo lo haría?_

 _—_ _No lo sé, pero eres el único que sabe sobre esto, así que, tienes que ser un punto clave. Casi estoy seguro —comentó, el aludido le miró no muy convencido._

 _—_ _Yo también necesito ayuda, ¿olvidas que perdí "algo"? —le dijo, haciéndole recordar._

 _—_ _No. No lo olvido —respondió Seth—. Qué tal… si ayudándome, lo encuentras. Todo puede pasar, ¿no crees?_

 _—_ _Puede ser._

 _El silencio reinó por unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada, cada uno ocupaba los segundos para meditar la situación, sin embargo, el primero en desesperar fue Seth._

 _—_ _¿Y bien? —enunció, atrayendo la atención de su vecino—. ¿Me ayudarás?_

 _Leon sonrió, y, lanzando una última piedra al otro lado de la acera, respondió:_

 _—_ _Hagamos esto._

…..

—Había olvidado mostrarte el resto ayer —dijo el escritor, mirando como Masumi terminaba de leer el archivo de su computadora.

El castaño inició un leve asentimiento con su cabeza y devolvió la laptop a su dueño.

—Bien, vas bien —alentó—. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya sabes a dónde te diriges? —cuestionó, recibiendo una mueca del rostro contrario.

—No estoy seguro —respondió—. Aunque… creo que no tardaré mucho en saberlo —sonrió. Su editor lo miró complacido.

—No sé a dónde vayas o qué hagas con Viktor, pero, si eso es lo que te está haciendo avanzar, no dejes de hacerlo —le dijo—. Aparte, estás conociendo gente nueva, eso es bueno.

—Sí…supongo que sí —contestó riendo.

Eros apagó la computadora portátil, y, al momento de cerrarla, su atención fue llamada.

—Ya que estamos aquí, ¿te gustaría tomar algo? —preguntó el editor.

El escritor hizo un gesto pensativo que terminó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, gracias. Tengo…algo que hacer —declinó la oferta, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva por parte del castaño.

—Oh, ¿en serio? En ese caso, que te vaya bien —contestó, asintiendo el nipón en respuesta.

—Tal vez después —dijo, guardando sus pertenencias en el bolso negro donde les había traído.

Se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse, pero el editor atrajo su atención de nuevo.

—Yuuri —le llamó. El aludido le miró al terminar de guardar todo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

Masumi le miró, empezando a curvear sus labios.

—Éxito —dijo sonriente.

—Gracias —respondió, imitando su gesto—. Nos vemos después —se despidió, observando como el castaño le decía adiós con una mano.

Al salir del establecimiento frotó sus manos, el día no era muy frío, pero empezaba a refrescar. Después de un par de cuadras, detuvo su andar, adentró una de sus manos al bolso hasta dar con su celular, le desbloqueó, se dirigió a su agenda para encontrar un contacto en particular y editarlo, ya hecho eso, encaminó sus dedos para ir a la sección de mensajería y empezar a teclear en una nueva página en blanco.

¿Por qué al crecer todo se volvía más difícil? Recordaba bien que, al ser un niño de seis años, bastaba con acercarse a alguien para pedirle que fuera tu amigo, así sin nada más de por medio, tan solo simples y sinceras palabras, un anhelo puro de acercarte, crear lazos.

Tal vez no era tarde, aún podía rescatar un poco de esa sinceridad que nacía de la nada llevándote a crear relaciones duraderas, pasado el tiempo, si no llegaba a ser así, ya después tendría el transcurso suficiente para arrepentirse y aprender una posible lección.

Con ese pensamiento rondándole, completamente convencido, llevó el pulgar al botón "enviar", y, sonriente, guardó el teléfono celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, esperando pacientemente la respuesta que, deseaba, no demorara mucho en llegar.

 **Para:** Viktor.

《 _¿Tienes planes para ésta noche?_ 》


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo ocho**

* * *

Todo parecía anormalmente lento esa mañana. Al ingresar en su automóvil para ir a trabajar, las largas filas de vehículos no cooperaban para que pudiese llegar a tiempo, el sonido del claxon acompañaba la luz en rojo de los semáforos, el ambiente se llenaba de un par de maldiciones exclamadas por los conductores; llegó alrededor de cuarenta minutos después, a ese gran viaje se le sumó una pila de documentos para los próximos eventos a planear de la empresa, los cuales tenía que revisar, firmar, y si era necesario, editar. Para cualquiera, el inicio de esa mañana era la forma perfecta para llenarse de mal humor, al menos el tiempo que restaba hasta el mediodía.

Para cualquiera... pero no para Viktor Nikiforov; hombre que, contra todo pronóstico, parecía rehusarse a borrar la radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Aquella inigualable expresión era observada desde lejos por su secretaria, la cual asomaba levemente la cabeza sobre su escritorio para mirar por la puerta entreabierta del jefe de planeación; el ruso daba una rápida inspección a los papeles como si sus ojos fueran un escáner y finalizaba colocando su rúbrica con ayuda de una pluma dorada, todo acompañado de un leve silbido que abandonaba con suavidad sus labios. Sala arqueó una ceja.

Es decir... no es que su jefe fuera un gruñón o algo parecido, su actitud siempre era la mejor para con los demás y mostraba una expresión amable, sin embargo, cuando estaban en el pico de una nueva tanda de trabajo, el empresario dejaba salir sonoros bufidos mientras recargaba la frente sobre el escritorio en su oscura oficina o masajeaba su sien repetidas veces mientras salía por una bebida a la máquina expendedora del pasillo. Pero eso no estaba pasando ahora, en su lugar, estaba silbando, e incluso, había abierto un poco las persianas, dejando entrar luz suficiente a la oficina para que pareciera más viva.

Definitivamente, algo bueno tuvo que haberle pasado.

—¿Es interesante la oficina de Viktor?

—¡Ah!

La morena hizo para atrás su silla con ruedas en medio del susto que le provocó escuchar la voz del amigo rubio del ruso, el victimario sonrió divertido al ver a la chica llevarse una mano al pecho, recuperándose de su exaltación.

—Lo siento —rió el suizo—. Es que te veías tan concentrada —canturreó, recargándose del escritorio de la pelinegra.

Acomodando un par de mechones que se fueron a su rostro, la aludida reacomodó su silla mientras alineaba un par de documentos sobre la madera, volteando después su rostro para ver al de ojos verdes, y, haciendo una mueca extraña, preguntó:

—¿Viktor está bien?

El suizo se acomodó mejor sobre el inmueble para mirar a la secretaria.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno… llegó tarde ésta mañana, pero parece que no le afectó mucho.

—No creo que demorarse en el trabajo sea algo por lo que debas enfadarte, es el jefe.

—No, no, espera; le lleve una torre de peticiones de eventos y documentos para que firmara, los aceptó gustoso. Chris, está silbando mientras trabaja —comentó en cierta forma, incrédula, mientras hacía movimientos raros con las manos para enfatizar sus comentarios.

—De acuerdo, puede que a veces no demuestre mucho cariño a este trabajo. Ahora lo hace, ¿y? —respondió a la morena, restándole importancia.

Sala se recargó en la silla y cruzó las piernas, mirando acusadoramente al suizo.

—Algo tuvo que haberle hecho estar tan alegre —inquirió, suavizando segundos después su rostro—. Es raro… pero me alegro por él —finalizó, esta vez con una expresión más tranquila.

—Sí, bueno, ¿puedo entrar a ver a tu jefe? —desvió el tema.

La secretaria volvió a su trabajo mientras señalaba con la mano la puerta de la oficina del empresario.

—Tienes el camino libre.

El rubio caminó los metros que faltaban a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente al estar frente a ella. Tal como había dicho Sala momentos atrás, el ruso silbaba, su mano deslizaba la tinta sobre el papel de forma delicada y rápida, sobre todo, todo el cuarto estaba iluminado por luz natural, ésta vez no podría burlarse de su extraña afición a la oscuridad.

—Hmm… ¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? —pronunció el suizo, anunciado su llegada.

Viktor detuvo brevemente su labor para mirarlo de soslayo y sonreír.

—Me levanté de buen humor —respondió simple.

Chris tomó asiento frente al ruso, posando su mano derecha sobre el escritorio para recargar la barbilla sobre su mano.

—Deberías sonreír más, parece que, para tu secretaria, es algo sumamente extraño verte trabajar a gusto.

El aludido rió, metió los últimos papeles que había firmado en un sobre bolsa y enfocó su atención en su mejor amigo.

—Siempre sonrío —le dijo al de ojos verdes—. Es solo que ella no me había visto actuar cuando inicio el día pisando con el pie derecho —pronunció, guiñando un ojo al final de la oración.

El suizo arqueó una ceja.

—Paso algo ayer, ¿cierto?

—¿Uhm? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Viktor.

—Te quedaste un rato más con el escritor, ¿fue mucho?

Al momento de que la palabra "escritor" abandonó los labios del rubio, su compañero sonrió instintivamente. Así que era eso.

—A decir verdad… Tuvo un aprieto y le ofrecí quedarse en mi casa. —Chris abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue hábilmente interrumpido por el ruso—. Charlamos unas horas, yo dormí en el sofá…para aclarar —murmuró.

—Aburrido —bufó—. Pero, ¿fue una conversación interesante? ¿Por fin sabes su nombre?

—¿Su qué?

—Su nombre, Viktor. Su nombre. ¿No habías dicho que no lo sabías?

El ruso abrió los ojos al recordar ese hecho, eliminando su expresión de pequeña sorpresa al cabo de unos segundos.

—No, no me lo dijo —respondió, se levantó de su asiento para colocarse de frente al gran ventanal, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Y, bueno, él puede decírmelo cuando quiera…si es que quiere. No me importaría llamarlo Eros toda la vida.

"O podría buscar más formas de llamarlo en ruso", pensó, riendo a sus adentros.

Chris giró la silla para mirar al hombre a unos metros de él; estaba cambiando, no sabía cómo, ni porqué, ni qué era lo que veía diferente en Viktor, si bien, existía una parte de su vida donde el rubio no sabía con exactitud cómo era la actitud de su amigo, había algo ahí que el suizo en todos los años a su lado nunca había notado, una especie de aura que no podía describir, si fuera una especie de foco, diría que ahora emitía un poco más de luz. Probablemente, el ruso ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del cambio casi imperceptible de su personalidad. Eran pequeños detalles que transmitía de forma casi inconsciente.

Si esto era el resultado de salir de su zona de "confort" donde solo trabajaba y él era el único que invitaba al ruso a salir, entonces hubiera preferido convencerlo de hacer tales actos impulsivos desde hace mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿a quién no le gusta ver a su mejor amigo sonreír?

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo saliendo de aquí? —preguntó el jefe de planeación, sacando de sus pensamientos al de ojos verdes.

Despabilándose, se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al de hebras plateadas.

—Me encantaría —dijo—. Pero ahora soy yo el que te va a cancelar. —Posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del contrario.

—¿Y tú si me puedes decir por qué? —bromeó.

Chris le miró de reojo mientras se alejaba para acercarse de nuevo a su escritorio, el ruso giró su cuerpo mientras le miraba con una ceja arqueada, sus ojos azules conectaron con los contrarios haciéndole llegar el mensaje "¿y bien?".

—Iré a tomar un café con Masumi —dijo, el empresario se acercó.

—¿Masumi?

—Sí, sí, Masumi. El editor de tu escritor, ese Masumi.

El de hebras plateadas rió.

—¿Un día y ya son grandes amigos? —inquirió.

—Tal vez porque yo no ahuyento a la gente el primer día que me conocen —dijo burlón.

—No estaría tan seguro de eso…—murmuró.

—¿Qué, Nikiforov?

—Nada, nada —rió, dirigiendo la mano derecha al escritorio, ya que le había sentido vibrar siendo la fuente de origen su teléfono celular.

Llevando sus pasos a una pequeña mesa de cristal, el suizo tomó un vaso para servirse Vodka. Sintiendo como se reconfortaba al sentir la textura de la bebida alcohólica rozar su garganta, retomó la conversación.

—Bueno, si quieres puedo mover el compromiso otro día —comentó, encontrando al ruso sonriéndole a la pantalla del celular.

Viktor colocó de nuevo el aparato sobre su área de trabajo.

—No te preocupes. También tengo un compromiso —musitó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Sí, eso pensé —comentó el suizo, dando el último sorbo de Vodka—. Bueno, tengo trabajo que terminar. Nos vemos después —se despidió con voz cantarina, cruzando la puerta.

—Adiós, Chris —respondió.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, tomó de nuevo el teléfono celular para leer el mensaje que le había llegado minutos atrás.

 **De:** Eros.

《 _¿_ _Tienes planes para ésta noche?_ 》

Que las salidas fueran recurrentes le hacían sentir ansioso por salir de su jornada diaria, como un niño de primaria mirando insistentemente el reloj de salón de clases, esperando el momento de que la campana anunciara que era libre. Sobre todo, que el joven narrador ahora fuera el primero en llamarle, le hacían sonreír encantado. Aquellos gestos eran suficientes para hacerle pensar que, aunque hubiera iniciado con el pie izquierdo con él, ahora avanzaban a pasos agigantados para conocerse un poco mejor.

Sin divagar más en sus pensamientos, tecleó su respuesta.

《 _¡Soy libre! ¿Alguna idea de qué hacer?_ 》

Bloqueó el celular para guardarlo en su bolsillo, pero la alerta de una respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que imaginó.

《 _No realmente… ¿Quieres ir a caminar a Central Park?_ _》_

 _《_ _¡Por supuesto! ¿6:30?_ _》_

 _《_ _6:30…Nos vemos, entonces._ _》_

Y, satisfecho, continuó con su pila de documentos, esperando a tenerlos listos para salir a las seis en punto.

 **….**

Su lengua pasó por el cono de galleta, evitando que la gota de uno de los dos helados de chocolate, tocara el piso. No había mucha gente alrededor, la tarde era fría pero lo suficiente para soportarla. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, probablemente había llegado un poco temprano.

Los parques no dejaban de ser parte de su fuente principal de inspiración, observar situaciones cotidianas que a ojos de muchos pasarían desapercibidas, era una de sus más arraigadas costumbres. A veces se preguntaba cómo le verían ellos a él; en este momento era un hombre esperando por alguien para caminar a los alrededores, sostenía un helado en cada mano y miraba de un lado a otro, ¿será que alguien que lo viera a lo lejos pensara en una historia sobre su situación, así como él lo hacía cuando estaba sentado?

Si tuviese la oportunidad de mirarse como si fuera alguien más, deduciría que estaba un tanto…inquieto. No era de su agrado llegar tarde, pero odiaba esperar; sin embargo, tampoco le gustaba llegar temprano, porque estaría como en ese momento, conduciendo sus ojos castaños a todos lados, tratando de localizar una singular cabellera color plata.

Su ingenio no había dado para más que repetir la salida al parque, pero esta vez, sería una caminata lo suficientemente larga para entablar una conversación real, un momento verdadero. Después de todo, compartir uno de sus lugares favoritos con alguien más, era sinónimo de relucir una parte de él, lo cual conllevaba a un paso evolutivo para Eros.

Desenfocó su mirada de los alrededores para concentrar sus sentidos en la textura cremosa del postre helado, sintiendo minutos después el tacto de un par de manos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —dijeron a su oído, provocando cosquillas en su piel un par de mechones plata que lo rozaban levemente.

—Vi-Viktor —tartamudeó el escritor, girando su rostro para mirarlo—. No, no mucho… ¡Ah! —exclamó, separándose un poco para colocarse frente a frente—. ¡T-Te compré un helado! Bueno… hace frío, no sé si lo quieras, tampoco si te gusta el chocolate, eh…

El ruso rió al escuchar como el escritor trastabillaba con sus palabras, silenciándolo al rozar su mano para tomar el cono.

—Está bien, me gusta el chocolate —respondió, lamiendo las gotas que empezaban a resbalar por el borde—. Además, me alegra saber que no soy el único que tiene la gran idea de comer cosas frías con el clima así —rió, haciendo sonreír a su acompañante.

Sus movimientos transcurrieron con naturalidad, empezando a caminar en algún punto de su intercambio silencioso de miradas.

—Oh, por cierto, ¿te gustó el desayuno? —preguntó el ruso.

Eros sonrió al recordar la grata sorpresa de tener el desayuno servido.

—Estuvo delicioso, gracias. Me aseguré de dejar todo en su lugar —informó a su anfitrión de la noche anterior.

—No tenías que molestarte por eso —contestó el mayor.

—Irrumpí en tu casa, es lo menos que podía hacer —dijo el japonés.

—No, yo te invité.

—Bueno…tal vez luego te invite yo —pronunció, sonrojándose segundos después al caer en cuenta de sus palabras—. E-Es decir…si quieres.

Los irises color azul brillaron con brevedad.

—Estaría encantado —respondió con suavidad.

El escritor se escudó detrás de su postre, desviando la mirada, mientras el mayor le miraba divertido.

—Después de irme de tu casa fui a ver a Masumi, me dio mis llaves —retomó la conversación—. Quería que tomara algo con él, pero al final también tuvo un compromiso.

—Sí, lo sé… —murmuró el ruso, recordando las palabras de su mejor amigo—. Oh, por cierto, tengo una gran duda —pronunció con deje curioso.

—¿Uhm? ¿Cuál? —preguntó el japonés, terminando la punta del cono de galleta.

—¿Cómo es que Masumi es tu editor?

El escritor terminó de tragar, sus ojos bailaron un poco antes de responder, divagó un poco entre sus recuerdos y preguntó:

—¿La versión corta o la versión larga?

—La que desees compartir —contestó el ruso.

El escritor suspiró antes de comenzar su relato.

—Bueno… al principio, tenía otro editor, pero, tuvimos diferencias y renuncié.

» Existe un espacio en Greenwhich Village cerca de la universidad donde hay un par de bancas, cuando estaba sin editorial, prácticamente iba ahí a diario a escribir lo que se me ocurriera. Un día, olvidé mi libreta, pero sí llevaba un lápiz, cuidadoso de que alguien pudiera verme, empecé a escribir sobre la madera fragmentos que recordaba de las historias de mis viajes. No me preocupaba en borrarlos. Semanas después un mensaje en tinta roja apareció: "¡Eres muy bueno!", me limité a responder "Gracias". Los mensajes siguieron, pero ésta vez, me preguntaba sobre mí, si lo que escribía era un libro, si planeaba publicarlo, etcétera… no respondí.

» Dos días después, seguía escribiendo, pero alguien se posicionó detrás de mí; "creía que nuca iba a saber quién eras", dijo a mi espalda, casi caía de mi asiento. Fueron días constantes de peticiones por parte de él y rechazos por parte mía, aunque exteriorizara mi parte distante, el insistió, insistió hasta que un mes después accedí a mostrarle qué era lo que escribía en esas bancas, Masumi amó cada línea y me propuso hacerlo un libro, lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que… me contagió, terminé por aceptar. Y bueno… ese es el origen de mi actual saga.

—Vaya…—exclamó Viktor—. No fue fácil para él, ¿eh? —rió.

—No es su culpa —dijo el japonés—. Es difícil que confíe en la gente o entable una verdadera conversación con ellos…eso lo sabes bien —murmuró apenado.

Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada —respondió—. Tienes tus razones para hacerlo, no soy nadie para juzgarte, ni tampoco los demás —musitó, deteniéndose un momento. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y dijo—: Me gusta creer que todos somos un bello paisaje —comentó—, sin embargo...no cualquiera se toma el tiempo de apreciarnos lo suficiente.

Los irises del escritor brillaron de forma fugaz al escuchar las palabras recién pronunciadas.

—Supongo que, algún día las personas correctas llegarán —rió.

Sin dejar de ver su expresión apacible, los ojos del escritor se abrieron poco a poco, encendiendo algo dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Qué dijiste? —pronunció, el ruso le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué las personas correctas llegarán? —dijo de nuevo.

—No, no, antes de eso.

—¿Somos como un paisaje? —repitió, arqueando una ceja.

Las manos del nipón comenzaron a moverse nerviosas, el escritor daba pequeños saltos mirando a todos lados mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de algo.

—Ah…ah…ah —decía de forma incoherente, caminando de un lado a otro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor, dudoso.

El japonés volteó para mirarlo.

—¡Algo para escribir! ¡Necesito algo! —exclamó, revolviendo su cabello en el proceso.

—¿Uh? —dijo con un deje de confusión.

—¡Si no escribo ahora la idea se irá! ¡Me conozco!

Tras escuchar eso, el ruso buscó en sus bolsillos apostando en la poca suerte que tenía para ver si de casualidad encontraba un lápiz, y lo logró, aunque fue un bolígrafo de tinta azul hundido en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—¡Ahora donde!

—¡Mi brazo! —sugirió el ruso, alzando sus mangas. El escritor rápidamente negó.

—¡No! ¡Lo verás!

—¿No quieres que lo lea? —respondió con un puchero.

—¡No aún! —exclamó. Buscando en los alrededores, tuvo una idea—. ¡Eso! —dijo para sí mismo, se agachó para tomar una hoja de buen tamaño de un tono verde muy claro—. Esto servirá, trataré de marcar la tinta de forma suave.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el mayor. Eros asintió.

Ese tipo de necesidad, era muy recurrente en el escritor, al menos así lo era antes de sentirse apagado para escribir. Uno de los peores momentos, fue cuando tuvo una idea en medio de un baño, salió a toda prisa enredado en una toalla para buscar una hoja y un lápiz para escribir la repentina frase que había creado.

Tomó el bolígrafo y la hoja recién tomada, le bastó no más de dos minutos para plasmar lo que había asaltado su mente de forma tan repentina. Una vez la idea escrita, y el alma del escritor en paz; siguieron cono su camino.

—La-Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso… —comentó el narrador.

—Está bien, la inspiración llega en cualquier momento, ¿no? —dijo.

—Eso creo. Aunque…será mejor que te acostumbres —musitó burlón.

—Lo haré. Como muestra, empezaré a cargar una libreta y un lápiz para cuando suceda, ¿te parece?

—Me parece —contestó riendo, contagiando al ruso.

El tono suave de sus risas fue disminuyendo hasta terminar en una suave curva en ambos rostros, los pasos sobre el pavimento siguieron lentos y despreocupados, disfrutando de la fría brisa que acompañaba su caminata.

Aquel silencio que les acompañaba, últimamente estaba lleno de una especie de tranquilidad que su entorno, haciendo todo un poco más agradable. Hasta ahora, en cada salida que tenían, habían descubierto cosas el uno del otro, unas planeadas otras no tanto…pero, tal vez, podían acostumbrarse a pasear todos los días para ver que nuevas sorpresas les traería el simple hecho de estar juntos.

El ruso hubiera deseado que aquella burbuja no hubiera sido rota nunca, pero la impertinencia de la vibración de su teléfono celular no pensó lo mismo, alertándolo sobre la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

El de ojos azules gruñó por lo bajo.

—Ah, disculpa —le dijo al japonés, mientras sacaba el aparato electrónico de su bolsillo.

—No te preocupes —negó suavemente el otro.

Observó el remitente y abrió el mensaje nuevo, al leer el contenido, llevó la mano derecha para sostener su barbilla, meditando por breves instantes.

—Eros —le llamó.

—¿Sí? —respondió, alzando el rostro.

—¿Te gusta acampar?


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo nueve**

* * *

—¿Llevas todo?

—Eso creo.

—No quiero escuchar tus quejas cuando estemos allá —advirtió el rubio, su amigo, en respuesta, viró los ojos.

—No me quejaré —respondió con un bufido.

—Bien, entonces, volveré a revisar mis cosas. Tengo que llevar lo necesario para pasar la noche.

—Como digas —respondió cantarín, mirando a su amigo desaparecer por el pasillo.

Acampar. Aquella había sido una sugerencia del mismo hombre que estaba ahora con el de hebras plateadas; el día que salió con el escritor a dar una caminata por el parque, un mensaje llegó a su teléfono celular, recitando las siguientes palabras: "Vamos a acampar, dile a tu escritor, yo le digo a su editor, y podemos invitar a más personas. Cómo tú quieras, pero, no aceptaré un no por respuesta".

Al leer las palabras de su mejor amigo, la propuesta para el pelinegro salió de forma casi automática de sus labios, al principio; el aludido titubeó ante repentina propuesta, pero, después de un par de minutos de insistencia y promesas de diversión por parte del ruso, el escritor aceptó. El empresario, feliz de que su acompañante hubiera accedido, le dijo que podía decirle a Phichit, y si así lo quería a los chicos que lo ayudaban también.

Ese mensaje había llegado hace dos semanas, tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para que el par de hombres de negocios se organizara para tomar un día libre, acentuando también el hecho de que hubo días donde la lluvia no cooperaba de buena manera. Pero al fin, había llegado el momento de salir, eran principios de marzo y los rayos del sol prometían una tarde amena.

—Por cierto —le dijo Viktor al suizo, elevando el tono para que pudiera escucharlo a través del pasillo—, aún no me has dicho a dónde iremos.

Pronto, los pasos apresurados de Chris se escucharon de regreso a la sala de su apartamento; se había colocado unos lentos de sol y venía con una maleta, la cual dejó caer en el mueble más grande.

—¿No? —musitó, mirando al ruso negar—. Bueno, iremos a Green Lake.

—Oh, claro, Green Lake… ¿¡Green Lake!? —exclamó—. Ahí no se puede acampar, solo se puede ir durante el día.

El suizo, al escuchar al empresario, rió levemente a la par que comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Viktor…Viktor —pronunció, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombre ajeno—. Tengo mis contactos —terminó por decir chasqueando los dedos. El aludido arqueó una ceja.

—No quiero saber qué tipo de contactos.

—Cierra la boca, deberías agradecerme —le dije.

—¿Agradecerte?

—Sí… Acaso, ¿no querías ir allí?

—Bueno, yo, eh…

—Sí, sí, ahórrate lo que vayas a decir —dijo, tomando la maleta que había preparado anteriormente—. Démonos prisa, le dije a Masumi que los veríamos afuera de la librería.

—Entonces, aceptó ir.

—Claro, tampoco aceptaría un no por respuesta de su parte —musitó, guiñando un ojo—. Ahora, andando.

Viktor tomó la mochila que había llevado con todo lo necesario para cruzar la puerta junto a su amigo y adentrarse en su vehículo, emprendiendo marcha al punto de reunión con las demás personas incluidas en el plan. El suizo tenía en su poder una camioneta, así que el espacio para todos al viajar no sería un problema.

Después de un par de minutos, el conductor captó a tres personas mirando a su dirección, mirando claramente quienes conforme se iba acercando a la acera para aparcar el vehículo. Habiendo parado satisfactoriamente, el dúo bajó de la camioneta para saludar a Masumi, Phichit, y Eros.

—Veo que vienes totalmente preparado, Chris —comentó Masumi, inspeccionando el exterior de su vehículo.

—Siempre —contestó, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Pondrán eso en la cajuela? —dijo, señalando las pequeñas mochilas que tenían por sus pies.

—Claro. Phichit, ayúdame quieres —preguntó al tailandés, encaminándose ambos junto al suizo para acomodar las cosas en la parte trasera del vehículo, dejando medianamente solos al empresario y al escritor.

El pelinegro rascó un poco su brazo mientras sus ojos viajaban alrededor, entretanto, el mayor inconscientemente miraba el atuendo casual que había elegido; un pantalón holgado de color negro, tenis del mismo color que su prenda inferior, una camisa blanca de manga corta y rayas negras, la cual era parcialmente cubierta por una sudadera con cierre color azul marino, y claro, su cabello azabache perfectamente alineado hacia atrás con sus lentes de pasta azul sobre su tabique. Viktor vestía de manera similar, siendo diferentes únicamente el pantalón y sudadera, ya que los de él eran grises, y su playera era sin rayas.

El de ojos azules sacudió un poco su cabeza al caer en cuenta de que, probablemente, estuvo mirando un punto en específico por mucho tiempo.

—Y… Eros —le llamó—, ¿listo?

—Eso creo —rió tímidamente—, nunca he pasado la noche en una casa de campaña.

—¿Nunca? ¿Ni cuando eras más chico?

—Bueno, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo —respondió, haciéndole recordar al ruso sobre su inestable posición geográfica.

—En ese caso, auméntalo a la lista de cosas que harás por primera vez conmigo —rió, acto seguido, suavizó la mirada—. Será divertido, aunque sea solo por un día, te divertirás —alcanzó la mano ajena, sosteniendo débilmente los dedos del escritor con los suyos—. Lo prometo.

Los dígitos del japonés temblaron levemente ante al acto, acompañándole a sus pómulos un leve color rosa, el cual, quiso atribuirle a que la sudadera azul comenzaba a elevarle la temperatura junto con el sol. Bueno, eso quería creer.

—Sí... —respondió finalmente en un hilo de voz.

No dijeron nada más por un ínfimo lapso de tiempo, cortando la atmósfera silenciosa un golpe abrupto proveniente del cierre de la cajuela.

—¡Todo listo! —avisó el rubio—. Pueden empezar a subir.

Viktor miró fugazmente al narrador antes de abrir la puerta de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—Tú primero —le indico con una sonrisa, agradeciendo Eros silenciosamente. El ruso dejó la puerta abierta para Phichit y Masumi, ascendiendo el ruso al asiento del copiloto.

El suizo espero a que estuvieran todos en el interior del vehículo para acelerar e iniciar el recorrido hacia su destino, los que podían, miraban el fugaz paisaje a través de los cristales, manteniendo el ambiente silencioso.

—Y… ¿creí que Otabek y Jean nos acompañarían? —pronunció Viktor, atrayendo la atención de los hombres ubicados en los asientos traseros.

—Al parecer tenían deberes por hacer —respondió Phichit.

—Traducción —le interrumpió Masumi—, probablemente Jean arrastró a Otabek a una de sus fiestas universitarias.

—Siguen siendo deberes por hacer —le dijo Phichit, sacando la lengua.

El grupo de hombres rió levemente, Chris alcanzó el radio del vehículo para amenizar un poco la atmósfera silenciosa, siendo la pregunta de Viktor el detonante para que, entre todos, comenzaran una amena charla.

—Entonces, ¿primera vez que pasan la noche afuera? —preguntó el suizo, mirando de reojo por el retrovisor.

—Si sacar una casa de campaña en tu patio cuenta, entonces no —respondió Masumi.

—Lo mismo que Masumi —dijo Phichit, más el rubio desvió los ojos verdes a cierto escritor silencioso.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó a Eros—. ¿También acampabas en casa con tus amigos?

—Eh…No realmente.

—¿No? ¿Salías, entonces? O, ¿ahora en Nueva York?

El pelinegro se crispó en su lugar, llevando el dedo índice a su sien para rascarla nervioso. Era una pregunta simple, sin embargo, no acostumbraba a gritar a los cuatro vientos que la mayoría de las veces no pasaba de un par de cuadras de sus alrededores, o peor aún, que realmente no conocía La Gran Manzana.

Viktor miró por el retrovisor exterior la agobiada expresión del menor, y, aunque rió brevemente a sus adentros por mirarle siempre tan angustiado cada vez que alguien trataba de hurgar en su vida privada, decidió intervenir para desviar un poco el tema.

—Tenido o no una experiencia previa, es la primera vez de todos en Green Lake… ¿no? —preguntó, las miradas pensativas de sus compañeros lo desconcertaron un poco, pero suspiró aliviado al recibir una respuesta afirmativa de parte de todos.

El ambiente regresó a su estado normal, y, al mismo tiempo, el tranquilizado escritor llamó la atención del ruso; reflejando su rostro en el pequeño espejo de afuera, movió sus labios, esperando que el mayor entendiera su casi inaudible palabra. Así lo hizo, el empresario captó perfectamente el "gracias" recitado en su boca, como respuesta, se limitó a guiñarle un ojo a través del cristal.

…

Después de aproximadamente cuatro horas de viaje, en las cuales, gracias a una estación de radio que Chris encontró, todos compartieron su particular gusto por canciones de los ochenta —cantándolas a todo pulmón—, llegaron finalmente a su destino: Green Lake.

El suizo aparcó la camioneta en el estacionamiento para que todos pudieran bajar sus pertenencias. Era viernes, gracias a que era el último día de la semana, no había demasiada gente en los alrededores, eso lo podían dejar para el fin de semana.

—Lindo —expresó el tailandés, mirando el paisaje que tenían enfrente.

Pese a no ser muy grade, los alrededores eran bastante agradables; el lago era el centro del lugar, el agua tenía un color azul claro que te hacía no querer apartar la vista de él, los débiles rayos del sol pegaban contra la superficie, dándole un aspecto brillante, como una hermosa pintura de acuarela. A un lado de la orilla, se hallaba un pequeño puente para poder apreciarlo mejor. Había una zona verde con locales para comer, y unos metros más lejos, canchas para jugar y una zona exclusiva si te gustaba el golf. El lugar donde tenían permitido trasnochar, estaba localizada justo detrás del lago, era un área que contaba con diversos árboles de diferentes tamaños, estando lo suficientemente despejado para mirar el cielo por la noche, contando con el espacio necesario para hacer una fogata y que todo saliera en orden.

—Bien —dijo Masumi—. ¿Qué hacemos primero?

No necesitaron una palabra más para salir corriendo como niños en un lugar nuevo para empezar a explorar.

Tras un par de minutos, descubrieron que tenían servicio para rentar un bote y cruzar el lago, en él podía ingresar dos personas, máximo tres, ya que se movía gracias a que contaban con un sistema de pedales donde los pasajeros eran los responsables de hacerlo avanzar. Tras darles su respectivo chaleco salvavidas, Masumi, Chris y Phichit subieron a uno, Viktor y Eros en otro.

—¿También es tu primera vez en un bote? —preguntó burlón el ruso, provocando que el escritor riera.

—En un bote de este tipo, sí —respondió.

—Oh, con que en otros botes si has estado, ¿barcos? —inquirió curioso, para el pelinegro ya era algo normal que el mayor preguntara más cosas.

—Te dije que me la pasaba viajando, dedúcelo tú mismo.

—Tramposo —dijo el ruso.

—No es cierto —contestó el otro, ambos detuvieron sus movimientos para que el bote avanzara, conectando brevemente sus miradas.

¿Alguna vez has sentido esa especie de trance donde todo lo demás parece desaparecer? Dónde solo estás tú y la persona que estás mirando, Viktor no sabía si era porque los ojos castaños del escritor le recordaban al otoño, Eros tampoco sabía si era porque los ojos azules del empresario le recordaban a un cielo despejado de invierno, pero estaban seguros que podían perderse con tranquilidad dentro de aquel paisaje, aquel extenso y bello paisaje.

—¡Avancen! —gritó alguien a su costado, haciéndolos salir de sus ensoñaciones al sentir agua fría en sus rostros.

El bote donde el resto de sus acompañantes estaba al lado del suyo, y los tres hombres les miraban de forma juguetona, probablemente, ideando un plan que involucraba molestar su quietud momentánea.

—¡Phichit! —exclamó el japonés, limpiando con la sudadera el agua que había caído sobre su cara.

—¿Qué? —le dijo, haciéndose el desentendido.

—¿Piensan quedarse ahí para siempre o avanzar? —dijo Chris, asomando la cabeza—. Porque si no se mueven… los haremos moverse.

El ruso posicionó sus pies sobre los pedales.

—¿Debería empezar a temer? —preguntó.

Un intercambio de miradas digno de una película del viejo oeste, sin embargo, los ojos del empresario no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para captar el asecho repentino del otro bote.

—¡Vamos! —gritó el tailandés, acto seguido, el dúo observó cómo se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos para rozar la punta del bote. Una especie de "carritos chocones" sobre el agua…y con botes.

—¡Phichit! ¡Masumi!

—¡Chris!

—¡No los escuchamos! —respondió el grupo, siguiendo con su juego.

Rápidamente, las exclamaciones de regaño pasaron a ser risas, siguieron en su actividad entre choque y huida, terminando apenas unos minutos después, producto del llamado de atención proveniente del encargado de la renta de botes.

El resto del día pasearon entre los locales, jugaron un poco de golf y estuvieron aprovecharon cada cancha para practicar los diferentes deportes que podían. El ruso miraba con cierta fascinación como el escritor se desinhibía un poco más cada minuto, terminando por reír sonoramente a cada ocurrencia de sus amigos; le llenaba profundamente el ver que efectivamente, se estaba divirtiendo con cada actividad. Pronto, el sol se comenzaba a esconder y la gente comenzaba a irse —excepto ellos, por el permiso para quedarse—, antes de ser absorbidos por la oscuridad, debían preparar donde dormirían, tenían colchonetas y un par de casas de campañas, las cuales terminaron de instalar alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Aún les faltaba un poco antes de dormir, y también, Viktor esperaba cerrar con broche de oro este pequeño viaje.

Tras ponerse más cómodos, el grupo de hombres estaban sintiendo el calor de una fogata mientras exponían un par de bombones con chocolate al fuego.

—Fue un buen día, aunque muy corto —comentó Chris, mordiendo una de sus golosinas.

—Deberíamos repetir en un futuro —dijo Masumi.

—Apoyo eso —exclamó Phichit, alzando la mano.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó el ruso al escritor—. ¿Repetirías?

El pelinegro tragó el trozo de bombón que tenía en los labios para responder.

—Claro —contestó con una sonrisa, provocando que los irises ajenos brillaran.

—Entonces, cuando consiga tiempo libre, ¿me acompañarías a un par de lugares? —le dije, resbalando un poco del tronco donde estaba sentado para acercarse al aludido.

Eros le miró con diversión.

—Sí, Viktor. Cuando quieras —respondió.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó con satisfacción, posando en su rostro aquella particular sonrisa en forma de corazón que hacía reír a su acompañante.

Dejaron que la noche fluyera entre anécdotas simples y divertidas, disminuyendo el contenido de las bolsas de golosinas, mirando como lentamente el fuego de extendía más cada minuto, en lugar de sentirse somnolientos, parecía que despertaban más al paso del tiempo, eso pasaba con todos menos con cierto pelinegro que traba de luchar contra sus ojos, enfocando su atención en las palabras dichas por los demás.

El joven escritor siguió con los ojos abiertos lo suficiente como para poder admirar el resplandor que emanaba la luna ante el cielo totalmente despejado del lago, sin embargo, hubo un punto de la velada donde sus parpados prácticamente se cerraban solos; apenado, se despidió silenciosamente de los más que despiertos hombres que seguían cocinando dulces al fuego. Se limitó a quitarse únicamente la sudadera para quedar en su playera blanca de manga corta, para cubrirse después con una frazada.

Al momento de conectar su cuerpo con la colchoneta, todo pensamiento dentro de su mente desapareció, cayó dormido al instante, siendo su sueño imperturbable a lo largo de varias horas, hasta que un tenue sonido proveniente del exterior le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró, sus parpados se movieron lentamente para abrir sus ojos en sorpresa al escuchar el crujir de las ramas—. ¿H-Hola? —musitó en voz baja, sentándose sobre el plástico para mirar a su alrededor.

Los ojos castaños captaron una sombra a las afueras de su casa de campaña, tanteó con sus manos el suelo para dar con sus lentes y distinguir mejor, el ruido provocado por un par pies aplastando las hojas se iba haciendo más notorio, dando a entender que, lo que estuviera afuera, se estaba acercando a él.

El escritor tomó una linterna a su costado, preparándose para lanzarla en cuanto algo osara perturbar su tranquilidad, y entonces, la sombra de afuera se posicionó delante de la tela, no tardando en escucharse el sonido del cierre bajándose poco a poco, a punto de abrir completamente la especie de puerta de la casa de campaña, el pelinegro cerró los ojos.

—¿Eros?

—¡Ah! —gritó el menor, lanzando el diminuto artefacto luminoso delante de él, dando manotazos al aire.

—¡Ouch! ¡Espera, espera, soy yo! ¡Soy Viktor! —dijo el empresario, tomando las muñecas contrarias entre sus manos para detener sus movimientos. Eros abrió los ojos.

—¿Viktor?... ¡Viktor! ¡L-Lo siento! —dijo, alarmado de haberle lanzado algo segundos atrás.

—No te preocupes —rió—. Creo que debí llamarte desde afuera, pero, no pensé que estarías despierto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, arrodillándose cerca de él, acercando la yema de sus dedos a la frente contraria, retirando un par de mechones plata de su rostro, revisando si el artefacto le había golpeado.

Viktor sintió la calidez de su tacto y sonrió.

—Estoy bien —respondió, conectando sus ojos azules con la mirada del escritor, el cual, fue consciente de lo que hacía y retiró lentamente sus manos del rostro ajeno con un tenue color rosa en sus mejillas.

—Me-Me alegro —pronunció, desviando un poco su mirada—. Pero... ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? —preguntó.

En respuesta, el ruso salló de la casa de campaña para levantarse, una vez de pie, miró al escritor con una radiante sonrisa.

—Quería mostrarte algo, ¿me acompañas? —pidió, tendiéndole la mano derecha.

El pelinegro, aún desorientado por su repentina aparición, apretaba los dedos de sus manos meditando la respuesta, no sabía exactamente qué hora era, aún no era apreciable la luz del sol. Pero... ya estaba ahí, estaba despierto, ¿qué más daba?

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar las dudas que pudieran llegarle, observando el paradero de sus anteojos en el proceso, las tomó para colocarlos sobre el puente de su nariz y mirar con claridad a Viktor; el escritor acercó su mano a la que el ruso le había tendido, haciendo chocar ambas palmas.

—Vamos.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo diez**

* * *

El escritor tomó la mano del empresario para salir de la tienda, procurando hacerlo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su compañero de campamento, sin embargo, no fue hasta salir completamente de ella, que cayó en cuenta de que era el único dentro.

—Viktor —le llamó una vez fuera—, ¿dónde están los demás? —preguntó.

El de hebras plateadas río en respuesta, desconcertando al otro.

—Por allá —respondió divertido, señalando el lugar donde anteriormente se habían sentado a cocinar dulces al pie de la fogata.

Los tres hombres restantes del grupo estaban, más que dormidos, noqueados sobre el par de troncos donde todos estaban sentados anteriormente, pudiéndose captar perfectamente los ronquidos de cada uno de ellos.

El japonés les miró entre divertido e incrédulo de que en serio pudieran dormir así.

—¿Deberíamos acomodarlos mejor? —preguntó al empresario.

El ruso llevó el dedo índice a su barbilla mientras emitía un "mmm" entre sus labios.

—No —dijo, girando al rostro para ver directamente al nipón—. Se ven cómodos, sería malo si perturbamos su sueño, ¿no crees?

Eros lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Puede que tengas razón...

—Claro que tengo razón —contestó—. Vamos, ahora existe algo más importante que ellos —le dijo al narrador, volviendo a tomar su mano para guiarlo y empezar a caminar.

En cada paso, el japonés sentía que se adentraban a una especie de laberinto, ya que el panorama estaba cubierto de distintos árboles apenas dejando espacio para pasar entre ellos.

—Viktor —le llamó de nuevo—, ¿a-a dónde vamos? —preguntó, sintiéndose cada vez más perdido.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos —respondió, riendo.

Siguieron avanzando, esquivando ramas de los árboles y teniendo cuidado de las raíces grandes del piso. Después de un par de minutos deambulando, el ruso cesó su andar, soltó la mano del escritor y se posicionó detrás de él, tocando sus hombros.

—No sé si esto es necesario, pero lo haré de todos modos —dijo a su espalda.

Eros arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, y, al mismo tiempo que terminó de hablar, su vista se vio obstaculizada por un par de manos que se posaron sobre sus ojos—. ¿V-Viktor? ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy cubriendo tus ojos —contestó—. Ahora, puedes avanzar —le dijo el nipón, tratando de seguir con su caminata.

—¡N-No! —exclamó el escritor—. Es peligroso.

—Tranquilo, te cuidaré. Y si tropiezas, yo te sostendré, ¿está bien? —susurró suave a su oído.

El narrador dudaba en dar un paso, pero al final lo hizo, siendo cien veces más cuidadoso con lo que pisaba, y tal como Viktor le dijo, lo cuidó, diciéndole al oído hacia dónde ir.

—Ahora, vamos a sentarnos —dijo Viktor, agachándose lentamente junto a su acompañante, teniendo el cuidado de cubrir bien sus ojos. Una vez los dos en el suelo, el ruso se acomodó al lado derecho del nipón—. Listo, ya puedes ver.

Con delicadeza, el mayor apartó sus manos del rostro contrario, parpadeando el japonés al instante para acostumbrarse de nuevo al entorno, quedando maravillado con la vista que se topó de forma inmediata.

—Viktor…E-Esto es…

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, es…hermoso.

Los ojos castaños miraron con detenimiento la imagen frente a él, era como si estuviera dentro de una pintura de acuarela; el tono oscuro de la noche aún permanecía cubriendo sus espaldas, pero, al mismo tiempo, el sol comenzaba a sobresalir por el horizonte, creando un hermoso contraste con el manto boscoso del otro lado del lago. Un pequeño muelle resaltaba en el apenas visible amanecer, el cual jugaba con tonos naranja y amarillo, reflejándose estos en el agua, la luna estaba en su cuarto menguante, posando en lo alto del cielo, sobre la línea divisoria de la noche y la mañana. Todos y cada uno de los elementos estaban perfectamente alineados para apreciarlos, se encontraban en el ángulo perfecto, y solo ellos dos podían verlo.

—Cómo… ¿cómo supiste que se podía ver el amanecer desde aquí? —preguntó el escritor, desviando por un momento su mirada para dirigirla al ruso. Viktor sonrió.

—Hace mucho tiempo pude verlo desde aquí, y por accidente, descubrí la posición correcta —se explicó.

—Creí que era tu primera vez acampando aquí —inquirió el nipón.

—Claro, es mi primera vez acampando aquí, no dije nada sobre trasnochar —contestó, haciendo reír al aludido—. Pero, de igual forma, es muy bello. La primera vez que lo vi…quedé maravillado, te inspira tantas cosas… ¿no lo crees?

—Sí… lo hace.

Se sumergieron en ver la noche desaparecer, pero tanto silencio provocó que el ruso girara el rostro, tapándose de lleno con la expresión embelesada del escritor; aquellos tonos cálidos se reflejaban en el color café de sus ojos, la casi imperceptible luna también estaba ahí, provocándole un brillo particular, aquel panorama estaba dibujado en su totalidad sobre sus ojos, antojándosele al ruso como algo maravilloso. Tal vez el paisaje era similar a una bella pintura de acuarelas, pero en ese momento, se reflejaba en la mirada del escritor como la más hermosa obra de arte.

—Debo deducir entonces que es tu primera vez viendo el amanecer, ¿cierto? —habló el ruso, llamando la atención del narrador.

—Sí… lo es —afirmó sonrojado— ¿Qué hay de ti?

Viktor sonrió ante su pregunta, acercándose un poco a él.

—No, no es la primera vez que lo veo —le dijo, quitando los lentes del rostro ajeno, colocándolos a un lado—. Pero sí la primavera vez que lo aprecio en la mirada de alguien más —comentó, alzando su mano para hacerla viajar a la mejilla izquierda del escritor, delineando delicadamente su párpado con la yema del pulgar—. Y el amanecer es más bello en tus ojos.

El escritor sintió su respiración detenerse por un instante, y nuevamente no supo que era, si los tenues rayos de sol que apenas amenazaban la mañana o los vestigios de estrellas que aún podían notarse, pero el tono azul de los irises del ruso se veía más hermoso, y juraba que sus ojos brillaban al verlos.

No sabía que era, pero el mundo se había detenido de nuevo al ver su sonrisa.

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó el ruso, sus dedos habían viajado a sus pómulos, notando la baja temperatura de su rostro.

El japonés regresó de su ensoñación y respondió.

—Un…un poco —confesó, frotando uno de sus brazos.

—No te preocupes —dijo, rebuscando algo atrás de su espalda—. Vengo preparado —dijo sonriente, mostrándole al nipón una larga y acogedora manta de color azul.

—Planeaste esto, ¿no es así? —inquirió riendo.

—Puede ser —divagó—. Sea un sí o un no, tú dedícate a relajarte, ¿está bien? —le dijo, extendiendo la cobija sobre la espalda de los dos, rodeando al narrador por los hombres para acercarse más y que los cubriera en su totalidad.

—Está bien —respondió, desviando la mirada para tratar de ocultar el nuevo tono rosa de sus mejillas.

—Puedes recargarte —comentó, observando como la cabeza del nipón se mantenía erguida.

—N-No…cansaría tu hombro —negó.

En respuesta, el ruso chistó la lengua y lo acerco a su hombro con una mano.

—Tonterías, ven aquí.

La cabeza del nipón chocó con el hombro ajeno, al principio, tener su cuerpo sobre el de Viktor le hizo sentir tensó, pero el ruso estaba tan relajado que terminó por contagiar a su acompañante, y a el escritor, también le gustaba el aroma que había percibido a través de su cuello. Todo se combinó para que los dos se acoplaran, sintiéndose cómodos poco después.

—¿Hay algo que quieras y no hayas podido tener? —habló Eros suavemente, rompiendo el silencio después de un rato—. Lamento la pregunta repentina…tienes razón, ver el amanecer inspira un poco —rió.

El ruso se contagió de la risa ajena, cambiando su expresión a una pensativa momentos después.

—En realidad, son muchas cosas…—respondió.

—¿Puedes decirme una de ellas? —pidió, alzando un poco la vista.

—Pues…siempre he querido una mascota, un perro. Un caniche color café, para ser exactos.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo has tenido? —preguntó el nipón.

—Bueno…la gente me decía que, si apenas me cuidaba yo, era imposible que cuidara de una mascota —comentó, haciendo reír al japonés.

—Eso no es justo —musitó—. Yo creo que puedes cuidarlo.

—Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor —rió.

—Y… ¿alguna vez pensaste como quisieras llamarle?

—Makkachin —respondió—. Se llamaría Makkachin.

—Bueno, Viktor, algún día tendrás a Makkachin. Solo promete que cuando lo tengas, podré conocerlo —dijo, Viktor le sonrió divertido.

—Lo prometo.

¿Menta o chocolate? ¿Limón o Naranja? ¿Blanco o negro?

El poco tiempo que faltaba antes de que amaneciera completamente lo pasaron entre conocer sus gustos más superficiales, sus cosas favoritas o las que odiaban, todo lo que influyera en compartir aquel momento que era solo para ellos dos, para conocerse mejor.

Pero entre palabra y palabra, los dedos de Viktor habían viajado a los pequeños mechones que sobresalían por la oreja izquierda del escritor, haciendo círculos con ellos, lo cual, había provocado una especie de efecto adormecedor en él, ya que el empresario miraba divertido como luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

—Eros…puedes dormir si quieres —sugirió en tono suave, rápidamente sintió como negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo…un…poco…más —respondió entre bostezos.

—¿Seguro?

—…S…í.

—Yo opino que no luches más —le dijo, pero al no recibir respuesta miró de reojo a su lado, observando cómo el narrador había cerrado los ojos en su totalidad.

El ruso rió al verlo el fin dormido, afianzando el agarre sobre sus hombros.

—Viktor…—escuchó que el japonés le llamaba.

—… ¿Sí? —respondió, dudoso de que solo hablara entre sueños.

—Gracias por…traerme, por estar aquí con…migo —susurró, cayendo de lleno en el sueño que le había sido interrumpido.

Viktor le miró con ternura para acariciar una última vez su rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

—Definitivamente, el amanecer es mejor en tus ojos.

Y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo para permitir que se acomodara sobre su pecho, sintiendo más confortante la calidez de su cuerpo, que la de los rayos de la mañana que ya empezaba a notarse.

 **…**

El escritor tardó un par de horas en despertar, pero habían sido las suficientes para volver a su campamento y notar que los hombres restantes seguían dormidos.

Viktor y Eros no dijeron nada de su escape nocturno, sería un secreto que guardarían entre los dos.

Una vez todos arriba, limpiaron y guardaron todo lo que había llevado; por la mañana hicieron un par de actividades que les habían faltado el día de ayer, desayunaron, y el tiempo se extendió lo suficiente para que se quedaran a comer. Partiendo hacia Manhattan después de mediodía.

Antes de que cada quién partiera a su propio camino, Chris pidió pasar antes a su casa para bajar todo lo que él había llevado, nadie tuvo problema, el suizo prometió que posteriormente podría llevar a todos a sus respectivos hogares. Las horas de viaje se sintieron más ligeras al volver a Manhattan, el clima seguía en perfectas condiciones, les envolvía un ambiente tan relajado que las conversaciones salían solo en el momento que era necesario. Mientras intercambiaban un par de puntos positivos del lugar recién visitado, los ojos azules del empresario se desviaron al retrovisor exterior, captando en él el reflejo de cierto escritor; el cual, se mantenía de brazos cruzados con la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha, elevando su pecho tranquilamente, se había dormido.

Riendo un poco ante la vista, pensó en llamarle para que pudiera acomodarse mejor, pero con ello iba le incertidumbre de perturbar su sueño y que ya no pudiese conciliarlo, optó por dejarlo tal y como estaba, deseando que no despertara con algún dolor de cuello, al menos, juzgando la expresión ajena, la posición parecía completamente cómoda.

Minutos más tarde, el complejo departamental del rubio ya estaba frente a ellos, despertando el japonés casi al instante en el momento que el motor del vehículo se apagó.

—Bien, no me tardo —canturreó el suizo, saliendo de la camioneta.

Todos los pasajeros descendieron del vehículo para estirar sus extremidades después de haber permanecido por la misma posición en un largo periodo de tiempo, el nipón fue el último en salir. Cuando Viktor cerró la puerta del copiloto, instantáneamente su mirada buscó el Audi plateado de su propiedad por los alrededores del estacionamiento del complejo departamental de su mejor amigo, ubicándolo segundos después debido a la escasa presencia de automóviles.

Con rapidez, desvió su vista hacia las escaleras, observando si su amigo estaba próximo a bajar, al no ver rastro de él miró al escritor, el cual alzaba sus brazos mientras emitía un bostezo de su boca. El ruso miró de reojo a los demás y se acercó a él.

—Eros —llamó en tono sutil, dando un suave toque a su hombre izquierdo con sus dedos.

El joven narrador volteó ante su tacto, topándose su mirada con los irises que le miraban atentos.

—¿Sí, Viktor? —respondió aún adormilado, frotando sus ojos.

Rascando su nuca, el mayor esperó a que el escritor aclarara su vista; una vez estando el nipón en casi sus cinco sentidos, Viktor procedió a realizar una pregunta al de mirada curiosa.

—¿Te molestaría si yo te llevo a tu casa?

El japonés despertó de su somnolencia al escuchar la pregunta, era cierto que todos había viajado juntos…pero bien podía abusar de la amabilidad de Viktor para ir ambos a sus respectivas casas, después de todo, el único tiempo de calidad que tuvieron juntos había sido en la madrugada, y él se había quedado dormido en un punto del momento.

—No hay problema —respondió.

Avisando a Chris y a los demás de sus planes, se acercaron para despedirse con la promesa de repetir el viaje, estando todos de acuerdo.

El trayecto hacia la casa del escritor fue silencioso, Viktor se dedicaba a ver el camino y Eros a mirar por la ventana. Después de alrededor de treinta minutos, llegaron al hogar del japonés, donde el ruso lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—¿Quieres pasar? —preguntó el escritor, Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—Debes seguir cansado y con sueño, lo cual atribuyo, es mi culpa —rió—. No podría robarte más tiempo. Tal vez otro día, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

El ruso metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Eros —se despidió, dando media vuelta para bajar el par de escalones que había para llegar a la banqueta.

Viendo cómo se alejaba poco a poco, algo dentro del pecho del escritor se sentía inquieto; sus dedos apretaban la madera de la puerta, sus dientes superiores mordían sus labios, controlando su inestable respiración, aclaró su garganta, esperando tener el tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que el mayor escuchara lo que iba a decir.

—¡Yuuri!

Después de hablar, pudo observar como Viktor detuvo su andar antes de cruzar la calle, regresando sus pasos hasta el pie de la escalera, donde se apoyó del barandal mientras miraba al nipón con una ceja arqueada, el narrador procedió a explicar al ver su gesto confundido.

—E-Es "buenas noches, Yuuri" —dijo, haciendo bailar sus ojos de un lado a otro—. Ese es mi nombre… Yuuri Katsuki.

Tal vez la iluminación de las estrellas hizo dispersar su sentido del tiempo, o el cansancio presente provocó que sintiera el tiempo de forma pausada; pues sus latidos se sentían pesados, retumbando estos sobre sus oídos, su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando, jugaba con sus pulgares haciendo círculos con ellos, todo mientras veía al empresario subir los escalones uno a uno. No es que el escritor esperara que dijera algo después de haberle dicho su nombre…pero sí, esperaba una respuesta.

Desvió su mirada el suelo mientras frotaba uno de sus brazos con una mano, su boca imitaba los gestos de un pez tratando de emitir algo coherente.

—Viktor… —inició, pero todas sus intenciones de completar su oración fueron silenciadas, ya que la luz de la noche que pegaba sobre su rostro le fue arrebatada gracias a un cuerpo más alto que el suyo, y de un momento a otro, se vio apresado entre los brazos de alguien más, los brazos de Viktor.

Su cuerpo se tensó, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir su cuerpo rodeado por alguien más, quería responder, pero sus músculos se sentían entumidos, él se sentía nervioso. Pero el ruso no se separó, su brazo izquierdo apresó un poco más fuerte la espalda del escritor, mientras el derecho viajaba a la nuca contraria, y sus labios se acercaban a su oído.

—Yuuri Katsuki… yo soy Viktor Nikiforov, mucho gusto —dijo en voz suave.

El timbre de voz que el de ojos azules utilizó, inició una especie de efecto relajante en el escritor, el cual se mantenía inmóvil, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba estar entre el cuerpo del más alto, pero su decisión de elevar sus brazos hacia la espalda del ruso, fue dictaminada después de escuchar al empresario hablar nuevamente.

—Tú nombre es hermoso —susurró, y la barrera que le impedía al narrador corresponder el abrazo, fue derribada gracias a su voz.

Los brazos del menor fueron ascendiendo tímidamente, poco a poco, hasta llegar a la espalda más ancha; sus dedos arrugaron la sudadera del empresario, este al sentir como su tacto al fin era correspondido, lo atrajo más hacia él.

Tal vez ahora el mundo se había reducido a ese instante, donde solo se escuchaba tenuemente el canto de las cigarras, nadie transitaba aquellas calles, y, si lo hacían, ellos nunca se darían cuenta.

De un momento a otro la tranquilidad les invadió, el escritor había recargado su frente en el hombro derecho del ruso, y Viktor disfrutaba de la suavidad del cabello azabache, acariciando con delicadeza cada mechón negro, aspirando ambos el aroma contrario que llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres entrar un momento? —preguntó el escritor en voz baja, removiéndose entre los brazos del más alto, sin alejarse.

Pronto escuchó como el empresario meditaba su respuesta, sin cesar el toque a su cuero cabelludo.

—No. No podría quitarte más tu tiempo —respondió suave.

"Y me temo que, si entro ahora, no querré irme", pensó.

—Prometo venir después para que no te libres de mi un buen rato —comentó, riendo.

—Está bien —contestó el escritor, sonriendo contra su pecho.

Siguieron por un largo momento en la misma posición, al pie de la puerta, si pasaron minutos u horas, eso no lo sabían, tan solo notaban la existencia de un casi imperceptible deseo: que aquel instante fuera eterno.

Sin embargo, uno de los dos tenía que separarse primero, y ese fue Viktor.

—Tengo que irme —dijo al escritor, mirándolo ya de frente.

—No hay problema —respondió el aludido, regalándole una fina sonrisa.

El ruso le miró con ternura antes de despedirse, su mano derecha viajó a la mejilla contraria para acunarla, y acariciar con su pulgar la piel que comenzaba a notarse sonrosada.

—Nos vemos después, _Yuuri_ —se despidió, asegurándose de repasar con sus labios cada una de las letras de su nombre, acto que logró provocar escalofríos en el cuerpo más pequeño.

—N-Nos vemos…—respondió, observando como el ruso se alejaba para perderse en el tono oscuro de la noche, avanzando lentamente al interior de su hogar, cerrando la puerta.

Se tomó unos segundos frente a la madera y terminó por deslizarse sobre ella hasta quedar sentado en el piso, escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas.

—¿Qué haces? —se preguntó a sí mismo una vez en el suelo.

El japonés tomaba como eventos memorables el decirle a alguien su nombre por primera vez, porque eso equivalía a que había entablado confianza con la persona que lo sabía, sin embargo, ésta vez fue _…_ no sabía con qué palabra empezar _._ No supo si fue la respuesta del ruso al saberlo, o la calmada expresión y bella sonrisa que le había dedicado, y ese susurro de despedida, con ese susurro había sentido…mariposas.

No podía evitar pensar en el dulce tono de su voz, el cual dejaba resbalar cada letra de su apelativo como si fueran pequeños pétalos de rosa cayendo sobre el suelo, no podía evitar pensar que le molestaría en absoluto escuchárselo pronunciar todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

Viktor caminaba a paso lento para llegar a su auto, Yuuri abrazaba más fuerte sus rodillas.

Y mientras uno llevaba los dedos a sus labios para sentir las cosquillas que sentía al pronunciar por fin aquel nombre, el otro levantaba el rostro de su escondite mientras sonreía, pensando que probablemente había sido la primera vez que le gustaba tanto su nombre.

Pensando que nunca en su vida se había escuchado tan bien al ser pronunciado por los labios de alguien más.


	12. Capítulo XI

.

* * *

 **Capítulo once**

* * *

No sabía de lo que hablaban.

Probablemente eran las estadísticas del mes, el porcentaje de empresas que habían solicitado su trabajo, el total de eventos que habían cubierto; cualquiera que fuera el tema de la junta que estaban teniendo, el jefe de planeación le prestaba más atención a la hoja blanca que tenía frente a él, la cual, originalmente estaba destinada para tomar notas de la reunión, sin embargo, movía el portaminas sobre ella para bocetar.

Puede que su cuerpo estuviera presente ocupando una silla del montón, pero definitivamente su mente no estaba ahí, ya que mientras desplazaba su muñeca sobre el papel, en su rostro se dibujaba una tenue sonrisa, y, definitivamente, la curva en sus labios no se debía a la presentación de diapositivas con gráficas y estadísticas que presentaba un colega suyo.

Claramente, pensó que la fina punta del grafito se encargaría de hacerle ver círculos dibujados, árboles, ojos, tal y como lo hacía en sus temporadas escolares en la última hoja de su libreta. No obstante, enfocó su concentración por un segundo para ver con más detalle lo que su mano había creado; cuando miró, la reacción instantánea fue doblar la hoja de papel y meterla entre oficios en la carpeta negra que tenía sobre la mesa, mirando de reojo a todos lados para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus compañeros la hubiera visto.

 _Sin querer_ , la destreza en sus dedos había creado con el lápiz un rostro, uno que tenía una cabellera negra peinada hacia atrás, lentes sobre el puente de su nariz, ojos oscuros y una linda sonrisa. Viktor, al percatarse de esto, tan solo atinó a esconderlo; tal vez porque había alguien en esa sala que conocía aquella cara, tal vez porque esa expresión era demasiado bella para los demás, tal vez porque quería guardarla para él.

Seguro de haberla ocultado bien, posó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa de cristal; desviando la mirada hacia la derecha, entrecerró sus ojos y frunció los labios, tratando de transmitir un semblante _serio_ , de ejecutivo interesado. Su cabeza afirmaba, su voz apoyaba, pero su mente, oh, su mente seguía sin estar ahí.

—Es todo por hoy, continuaremos en la próxima reunión —dijo uno de sus colegas, escuchándose al instante el arrastre de las sillas para levantarse de las mismas.

Viktor no necesitó una palabra más para salir de ahí, sus pasos de dirigieron tranquilos hacia su oficina, respondía saludos cordiales de sus compañeros, dio buenos días a su secretaria, y, al entrar a su oficina, fue directo al control de las persianas para abrirlas y despejar su ventana, todo mientras tarareaba alguna canción que se hubiera almacenado en su memoria los últimos días.

—Bien, creo que lo único que falta por aquí son animales del bosque —escuchó a su espalda.

Comentario obviamente dicho por cierto rubio recargado del marco de la puerta.

—No soy Blanca Nieves —respondió el ruso, sentándose en la silla frente a su escritorio. Su amigo tomó asiento delante de él.

—Cierto, faltan los enanos. ¿Cenicienta, tal vez? —se burló, el aludido lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—Chris…

—Sí, sí, "¿a qué viniste?" —dijo, imitando su voz—. Primero pensé en preguntar sobre tu aún más acentuada actitud desinteresada en la junta, pero al llegar a tu oficina me percaté de las persianas, ¿dónde quedó tu oscuridad?

El ruso sonrió mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor a su amigo, le hizo un señalamiento para que se acercara y, cuando tuvo su oído cerca, susurró:

—Me dijo su nombre, Chris.

Dicho esto, el ruso se recargó del respaldo de la silla aun con una gran curva en el rostro. El suizo abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—Espera, espera —le dijo, sentándose en una esquina del escritorio, al lado del empresario—, ¿el escritor? ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Sí, el día que regresamos y lo llevé a su casa —soltó con orgullo.

Chris se llevó una mano a la mejilla, abriendo su boca para forma una 'O' en el proceso.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —preguntó—. ¿Lo embriagaste, por eso querías llevarlo tú?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó el ruso, Chris arqueó una ceja.

—¿Seguro? —repitió.

—Seguro, Chris —afirmó—. Yo…Yo ni siquiera sabía que me lo diría, fue tan…tan…

"Mágico", pensó.

—Uhmm —murmuró el suizo—. Conque, por eso hay luz en tu oficina —comentó, Viktor le miró interrogante—. Estás feliz, Viktor, tú estás radiante, quieres que tu entorno lo esté también. Y en la junta, apuesto a que esa distracción era por pensar en él —inquirió, levantando una ceja—. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Viktor Nikiforov?

El ruso viró los ojos ante el acento dramático que el rubio puso en su oración.

—Es un buen día, creí que sería un desperdicio no dejar entrar la luz del sol. Y también, siempre estoy distraído en reuniones, tú mismo lo dijiste —respondió, mientras, el suizo, lo juzgó con la mirada.

—Sí, bueno, mientras tu respondes eso y yo hago como que te creo —dijo, provocando que su amigo arqueara una ceja—, te diré la verdadera razón de venir a verte.

Viktor se acomodó en su asiento para inclinarse y ver mejor al rubio.

—¿Y esa es?

Ante su pregunta, el rubio deslizó una hoja doblada hasta sus manos, el ruso la tomó sin entender de qué se trataba.

—¿Debo temer? —le preguntó, mirando con expresión dudosa el papel, Chris se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sabrás cuando la leas —dijo—. Pero, sobre todo, me agradecerás toda tu vida.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo e hizo ademán de salir de la oficina, deteniéndose en el marco de esta.

—Tenemos una charla pendiente —sentenció, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—Sí, sí… la tenemos —contestó el ruso, dando la vuelta en su silla.

—Oh —exclamó el suizo—. También, tienes visitas —mencionó.

Viktor se extrañó de sus palabras.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

Chris movió un brazo para señalar al especio restante de la puerta, presentando con su mano a la persona que cruzaba el umbral.

—Mila —dijo el ruso, mirando a la pelirroja que había entrado.

—Bueno, nos vemos, Viktor, Mila —terminó por despedirse el suizo, desapareciendo del panorama.

—Hasta luego, Chris. Gracias por traerme.

Una vez los dos dentro de la oficina, el ruso se levantó de su asiento para estar de frente a la visitante recién llegada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, la joven viró los ojos.

—¿Así es como me recibes? —cuestionó con los puños sobre su cintura.

—Claro, claro… ¿Cómo estás? —rectificó, riendo, para después brindarle un beso a su mejilla y regresar a su asiento.

—Podría seguir mejor en Europa, pero papá me llamó —bufó con molestia—. Me dijo que le quedaba poco tiempo en el viaje de negocios con tu padre, ¿no te ha dicho nada?

Viktor llevó el índice y pulgar a su barbilla mientras remembraba.

—No, nada —respondió, bufando la pelirroja de nuevo.

Mila Babicheva, veintidós años, pelirroja, ojos azules, también de Rusia; su familia siempre fue cercana a la familia Nikiforov, por lo cual, ella y Viktor se vieron obligados a convivir cuando niños, sin embargo, no fue hasta la secundaria que realmente se volvieron cercanos. El empresario la veía como una hermana menor, ella sostenía que el hermano menor era él.

—Supongo que desvíe mi camino para nada —chistó la menor—. Vendré después, entonces —dijo, levantándose de la silla.

—¿Qué harás mientras tanto? —le preguntó el ruso, tomando la hoja de papel que el suizo le había dado para desdoblarla y ver el contenido.

—Me pidió revisar algunas cosas de la empresa, así que… deambularé antes de ir para allá —contestó—. A menos que quieras mostrarme algún lugar —canturreó.

El mayor enfocó su vista en la hoja blanca, sonriendo.

—Conoces perfectamente Manhattan, Mila —le dijo—. Además…tengo otros planes.

—¿Rechazando a tu casi hermana? Me dueles, Nikiforov —dramatizó.

—Oh por favor, lo que menos necesito es a otro Chris aquí —rió—. Lo lamento, tal vez…después. No aseguro nada —comentó, sacando la lengua.

—Hm…tu aura es extraña —murmuró la pelirroja—. Luego tendrás que contarme quién es. Nos vemos, Viktor —se despidió, desapareciendo de la oficina.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja de escucharlo.

El ruso terminó por reír mientras tomaba asiento sobre su escritorio, removiendo las cosas sobre él para buscar su teléfono celular e iniciar la redacción de un mensaje de texto. Una vez escrito, presionó enviar, apreciando en el momento el destinatario, el cual, se había encargado de editar la noche anterior tan pronto como había ingresado a su auto.

 **...**

—¡Viktor!

El ruso giró el rostro hacia la dirección donde había escuchado su nombre, encontrándose con un apurado escritor trotando para llegar hacia él.

—Viktor, la…lamento la tardanza —dijo el pelinegro, flexionando sus rodillas para apoyarse en estas, mientras esperaba recobrar el aliento.

—No hay problema, llegué hace poco —respondió el ruso.

La respiración del japonés se fue regularizando, recobrándose segundos después.

—Bien…ya estoy bien —murmuró, deshaciendo su flexión para colocar la espalda recta—. Hola, Viktor —saludó, mostrando su dentadura en una gran sonrisa.

El empresario sonrió de igual manera, poco a poco, dirigió su mano derecha hacia el rostro contrario, acunándolo con su palma. Posteriormente, acercó su rostro al ajeno y se encargó de rozar sus labios sobre la piel de una de sus mejillas, brindándole un suave beso.

—Hola, Yuuri —susurró una vez sus labios se habían separado de su rostro, lo más cerca de su oído como le fue posible.

Tan pronto como el tono grave de la voz del ruso había ingresado en su tímpano, el japonés sintió la sensación de una corriente eléctrica atravesar con rapidez su espina dorsal, causándole escalofríos.

El mayor se separó de forma lenta para verlo de frente; mejillas adornadas de rosa y ojos brillantes. Yuuri simplemente guardó silencio.

—¿Vamos? —alentó el ruso.

—S-Sí —tartamudeó el nipón, comenzando una caminata al lado del ruso.

Lo que Chris había dejado en esa hoja de papel era, nada más y nada menos, que una enorme lista de lugares que _sí o sí tienes que visitar_ de Nueva York. Anteriormente, el rubio sabía sobre la lista que había comenzado semanas atrás, y también, le había comentado apenas el par de sitios a los que había llevado al escritor —omitiendo el hecho de que prácticamente no conocía ninguno—, así que el suizo había detallado desde parques, bares, sitios donde comer, simples atracciones turísticas o donde sentarse para hablar, hasta clubes nocturnos, donde realmente dudaba poner un pie.

Había señalado con rojo los lugares que Viktor ya había incluido en sus planes, con tinta negra estaban los que se habían agregado, y, con tinta azul había un "de nada" al final de la lista.

Definitivamente, tenía que recompensárselo.

—Entonces… ¿Battery Park? —dijo el japonés, llamando su atención.

Viktor salió de sus pensamientos.

—Battery Park —reafirmó—. ¿No es lindo?

—Lo es —respondió el pelinegro—. ¿Me llevarás a conocer todos los parques de Nueva York? —preguntó, riendo.

—Si es posible, claro, ¿por qué no?

—¿No hay más lugares aquí? —le dijo, sin embargo, su rostro enrojeció al instante—. E-Es decir…no es que yo…

—Uhm, ¿es aquí donde el escritor se pone exigente? —dijo el ruso, acentuando aún más la pena en la cara del nipón.

—¡N-No! ¡Yo no quise…!

—Tranquilo, estoy bromeando —rió el ruso—. Dije que te enseñaría lugares nuevos, y eso haré, esto tan solo es el comienzo.

El tono de su cara había sobrepasado el límite de rojo, así que el narrador buscó esconderse entre sus manos.

—Lo lamento, hablé sin pensar —dijo, avergonzado.

Viktor tomó las manos ajenas para alejarlas de su rostro sonrojado.

—Dije que está bien —sonrió—. Buscaré cada rincón escondido con tal de que puedas escribir —murmuró en voz suave.

—G-Gracias…

—Hablando de eso, ¿qué tal va el avance? —interrogó curioso.

Yuuri tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta conforme su rostro tomaba su color normal.

—Bien, va muy bien. Me has ayudado como no tienes idea —comentó, mirándolo a los ojos—, mis padres te agradecen también.

—¿Tus padres?

—Ellos sabían de mi bloqueo, saben de mi avance, después de todo, ellos han sido los primeros en apoyarme, siempre —comentó, tornando su expresión a una melancólica—. Les debo mucho, Viktor. Tengo que mantenerlos informados.

—Suena a que han sido incondicionales —dijo el ruso.

—Lo han sido —afirmó—. ¿Sabes? Abandoné la universidad a mitad de la carrera por ser un escritor, y me apoyaron, estuvieron ahí incluso cuando tuve problemas con las primeras editoriales; dándome apoyo económico cuando no tenía nada, apoyo moral… Y todo fue cuando su negocio estaba en una mala racha.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, el mayor llevó una de sus manos al hombro derecho del nipón, tratando de reconfortarlo con su tacto. El escritor apreció el gesto.

—Cuando todo mejoró, las primeras ganancias de mis libros fueron para ellos, y así lo fue hasta que pude pagar todo lo que me habían dado, al principio se negaron, pero insistí, incluso pude ayudarlos a mejorar el lugar. Tomó mucho tiempo, pero ahora es realmente estable —finalizó, sonriendo. Sin embargo, su semblante cambió a uno más oscuro—. A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor nunca haberme convertido en escritor.

Ante su comentario, Viktor frenó de golpe.

—No digas eso —expresó—. Era tu sueño, Yuuri. Y lo lograste, mírate ahora.

—Sí, ahora estoy bien, pero… ojalá nunca les hubiera hecho pasar aquel mal rato. Tal vez si no fuera escritor, estarían mejor —se lamentó.

Viktor se debatió internamente, pensando si lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba a ser rotundamente rechazado, pero, importándole poco, atrajo al escritor hacia su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—No digas eso —murmuró el empresario a su oído—. Si no hubieras sido escritor, tal vez…nunca te hubiera conocido.

El cuerpo más pequeño tembló antes sus palabras, terminando por ceder ante el tacto y devolver el abrazo. El perfume de Viktor, su aroma natural, aquellas dos fragancias combinadas le hacían sentir relajado, pensar con claridad.

—No quiero volver a perjudicar el futuro de quienes quiero por mis acciones —murmuró el japonés.

—Tus acciones no fueron malas, Yuuri —le dijo—. Era un camino duro, pero lo lograste, tus padres están bien. Y ahora hay un nuevo camino que lograremos cruzar, y cuando ese libro esté a la venta, las copias se acabarán en un día, te lo prometo —el ruso deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle—. Todo estará bien.

Yuuri correspondió el gesto al separarse, encogiéndose después al notar los rostros curiosos que miraban a su dirección. Se habían encerrado en una pequeña burbuja que había explotado de golpe, peor mentiría si dijera que no le gustó sentirse envuelto en sus brazos de nuevo. Pero ahora, habían vuelto a la realidad.

—Entonces…—habló el ruso, aclarando su voz—. ¿Ellos saben sobre mí?

—Claro…les he hablado de ti —confesó—. Mi hermana también, aunque ella pensó que estabas loco —rió.

—Padres, hermana… ¿algo más que tenga que saber sobre ti? —inquirió.

El escritor se crispó de momento, empezando a reír nervioso.

—No lo sé… varias cosas tal vez —divagó, el ruso arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tus padres?

Viktor emitió un gesto pensativo antes de hablar.

—Mi mamá es realmente extrovertida y alegre, mi papá…es un poco más serio, pero ambos siempre han querido lo mejor para mí —comentó—. Están en un viaje ahora, cuando vuelvan, puedo presentártelos —le dijo al escritor.

—¿A-A mí? —preguntó.

—Yo no veo a otro escritor por aquí —dijo burlón.

—Está bien… sería un placer —accedió el escritor.

Después de retomar su caminata, Viktor fue el siguiente en romper el silencio.

—Y tus padres como te dicen —dijo al nipón—. ¿Yuuri o Eros?

—Muy gracioso —respondió.

—¿Qué? Puede que ni ellos sepan tu nombre…pudiste haberlo cambiado —le dijo al narrador, provocándole una carcajada.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el ruso, Yuuri le miró sin saber muy bien a que se refería—. ¿Por qué ocultar tu nombre? —se explicó.

Yuuri sonrió, llevando las manos a su espalda para rebasar un poco a Viktor y colocarse frente a él.

—Te haré una pregunta, ¿estás bien? —desconcertado, el ruso asintió—. Viktor, ¿te desnudarías frente a cualquiera? Es decir, cuando no estás ebrio…—murmuró, burlándose de la anécdota que Chris había contado en el bar.

Viktor tosió un poco ante la mirada divertida del escritor, pero ignoró olímpicamente la mención a su tolerancia al alcohol.

—No, no lo haría —contestó—. Pero, ¿a qué viene esto?

El escritor se adelantó a una banca cerca de ellos, tomando asiento. El ruso se quedó parado frente a él.

—Porque yo me desnudo cuando digo mi nombre, Viktor —respondió—. Pero lo que desnudo, es mi alma.

El mayor tomó asiento junto a él, acomodándose ambos de lado para verse a los ojos.

—Eros no fue mi primer seudónimo.

—Lo sé —dijo el ruso.

—¿Qué?

—Eh…nada, nada, continúa —divagó, el nipón le miró no muy convencido, pero siguió.

—Al principio…quería algo que fuera conmigo, mi personalidad, pero fue utilizando ese nombre que tuve problemas con las primeras editoriales —dijo—. Entonces, cuando cambié, quise algo diferente, un nombre que al pensarlo me diera seguridad… porque realmente Eros es algo que no soy, pero me siento capaz utilizando esa capa.

El ruso le miró intrigado.

—Quién sabe, tal vez ni tú sabes tu propio Eros —comentó el de ojos azules.

—Puede ser —rió, para después mirar al mayor—. Mi nombre es una llave, Viktor. Tú…rompiste la capa de Eros y ahora, estás viendo a Yuuri —se acercó al cuerpo contrario, tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. No estás mirando al escritor, me estás viendo _a mí._

Viktor quedó prendado de los ojos castaños que le miraban, no había sentido el peso de saber quién era, hasta ahora, y si decir su nombre a alguien era tan significativo para él, tan especial, entonces lo atesoraría, atesoraría ese nombre como lo más valioso que tenía.

—La cuidaré —dijo al nipón—. Cuidaré esta llave, Yuuri. Y entraré en tu corazón hasta que pueda saber todo de ti.

Puede que las palabras hayan resbalado de sus labios sin pensarlo mucho, que fuera la emoción del momento, lo que haya sido, las pronunció, y el escritor sintió vibrar todo su cuerpo. Los ojos azules le miraban con devoción, seguridad, el narrador no pudo evitar notar que se veían particularmente hermosos esa tarde.

—Gracias, Viktor —dijo en voz suave.

Como era de costumbre, la caminata se alargó hasta que el sol se ocultara; entre charlas triviales, juegos de persecución, lo que se había convertido en una tarde normal para ellos dos. Y de nuevo, el ruso lo había dejado hasta su casa, estando ahora al pie de la residencia

—¿Se te hará costumbre dejarme en la puerta y jamás pasar? —se burló el japonés.

Viktor rió, rascando su nuca.

—Sólo porque tengo que pasar a otro lugar, pero no seguirás con tanta suerte —sentenció.

—Ya veremos —rió el pelinegro.

De pronto el silencio reinó y ninguno sabía que decir, Yuuri se balanceaba con sus pies mientras trataba de no verse consumido por la mirada oceánica que lo miraba de forma persistente; y Viktor, al contrario, trataba de consumirlo.

Llevando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, el escritor habló primero.

—Bueno… muchas gracias, Viktor. Me la pasé muy bien, como siempre —sonrió.

El ruso asintió, las ganas de acercarse de nuevo a su mejilla para besarla crecían, sin embargo, no quería incomodarlo, como pensó que había hecho horas atrás al no recibir respuesta de algún tipo, así que se limitó a sonreírle.

—No hay de qué —le dijo, apretando sus dedos para retener sus impulsos, lográndolo al momento de que sus ojos dejaron de verlo—. Que descanses, Yuuri —se despidió, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

El escritor tomó sus llaves para ingresar la correspondiente a la puerta principal, cuando quiso girarla, se detuvo; algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba, se sentía incompleto, había algo que necesitaba.

Sin pensarlo mucho, revisó de soslayo que no hubiese nadie más rondando para dejar la llave pegada a la puerta y correr para alcanzar a Viktor antes de que ingresara a su auto. Al observarlo a pocos metros de él, lo llamó.

—¡Viktor! —gritó, el aludido creyó haber escuchado mal, pero terminó por detener su andar.

—¿Yuuri? —dijo una vez el escritor lo había alcanzado—. ¿Qué sucede?

El japonés dio un hondo respiro antes de llevar una de sus manos al rostro del ruso y acercarse a él para brindarle un fugaz beso a su mejilla, sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus labios al separarse.

—T-Tú también de-descansa —tartamudeó, deseando que la tierra lo tragara—. ¡N-Nos vemos! —dijo, tropezando con sus palabras, para después salir disparado a su hogar con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Viktor rió ante la rapidez del escritor para desaparecer, ¿quién diría que las dudas para besar de mejilla de nuevo las disiparía el origen de ellas?

Definitivamente Yuuri podía hacer cosas que lo descolocaban de momento, pero eran acciones que lo hacían feliz. ¿Qué no era Eros? ¡Tonterías! Ese hombre era toda una sorpresa.

Antes de ingresar a su vehículo, el ruso llevó de forma lenta su mano hacia el lugar donde Yuuri había besado con anterioridad, reconstruyendo en su memoria el momento, definitivamente, formaría parte de sus recuerdos más preciados.


End file.
